Tenshi to Akuma Senso
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Numa época em que o fim da Humanidade parece perto, Algures no céu os anjos reunem-se para decidir o caminho da guerra que se acerca. Guerra entre anjos e demónios. A guerra pela Humanidade.Long fic de Tenshi To Akuma.
1. Subete no Hajimari

_Numa época em que o fim da Humanidade parece perto, _

_Algures no céu os anjos reunem-se para decidir o caminho da guerra que se acerca. _

_Guerra entre anjos e demónios. _

_A guerra pela Humanidade._

†

Não há lugar mais iluminado que o céu. A luz emanada pelos anjos e arcanjos, almas de luz branca e dourada com algum tipo de forma ilumina todo o lugar. Aproximam-se do lugar mais alto do céu. O momento é importante. Não são todos os dias que Deus aparece aos soldados celestiais. Mas o que se aproxima é sério e precisa ser resolvido.

Mesmo assim, nem todos os soldados iriam participar na reunião. Só os mais poderosos. Aqueles que, em tantas outras vezes, combateram o mal que reside no submundo. As almas más e negras do inferno. De tantos soldados, um arcanjo segue à frente. O arcanjo mais poderoso, cujo nome é Minato. Atrás vêm os anjos. Os anjos-chefes das várias guarnições.

Uma enorme porta dourada aparece quando Minato, o arcanjo, pára e manda os outros anjos pararem. A enorme porta abre-se e dá lugar a um amplo corredor. Um corredor vazio, no fim do qual Deus deve aparecer.

Minato entra pela porta e segue rumo ao corredor, todos os anjos que estavam com ele o acompanham quietos, sabem que ali só quem fala é Minato e Deus, ao menos até terem permissão para tal. Já no fim do corredor avistam uma enorme escadaria, sobem cada degrau devagar, ansiando pelo que terá no fim, os degraus são feitos de ouro, nada mais adequado para um Deus.

Assim que os degraus acabam se deparam com um ser lindo, o mais lindo de todos, que apenas ele os anjos podem ver, a não ser que ele esteja em sua forma, digamos que humana.

- Arcanjo Minato se apresentando senhor. - tinha uma postura imponente, demonstrava toda sua superioridade aos demais, a não ser ao ser magnífico a sua frente.

- Sempre pontual. Vejo que trouxeste todos os chefes. - falou a figura que era Deus, permanecendo no seu lugar. - Presumo que todos saibam o motivo pelo qual eu estou aqui a aparecer para todos vós.

- Sim senhor, mas não trouxe apenas os chefes, trouxe também meu filho, aquele que deve ter sua primeira missão na terra, já está mais que na hora dele começar a agir. - olhou para o anjinho que estava atrás de si - Vá e se apresente meu filho.

Um pouco tímido, o pequeno anjo avançou e ficou ao lado do pai.

- S-Sou Naruto, meu Senhor. Sou um anjo inteiramente ao seu dispor. - o menino estava nervoso, nunca pensara que, sendo tão jovem, iria ver Deus pessoalmente.

Deus riu. O filho do seu melhor Arcanjo era uma gracinha.

- Estou certo que és um anjo muito poderoso, Naruto. E estou ainda mais certo da tua utilidade. - olhou para todos os soldados presentes. - Todos sabem o que nos vai ser destinado. Todos sabem que os demónios voltaram para ganhar o território na Terra. Eles têm que ser impedidos. Mas esta guerra vai ser mais devastadora do que alguma anterior. Temos que estar preparados. Os demónios tornaram-se mais fortes.

- Senhor, então pretende mesmo mandar todos os anjos a terra? Ou irá mandar só alguns no começo? - olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Deus, era o único que tinha coragem para tal - Posso ir primeiro, para ver o que eles estão querendo e como já estão agindo, devido algumas informações que Deidara me passou sei em que cidade eles estão. Apesar de não ser muito difícil para os mais habilidosos encontrar um demônio, já que o cheiro de enxofre é insuportável. - olhou para Naruto que por sinal tremia ao seu lado, sentiu pena do filho, devia mesmo estar com medo, nunca antes vira Deus, e como si mesmo devia estar com aquele sentimento de bondade por todo o corpo, já que só sentia isso emanar do senhor a sua frente, paz, bondade e harmonia.

- Calma, Minato. Quero ver do que o meu... Aliás, do que o teu filho é capaz. Quero ver se ele supera as expectativas. - disse Deus, sorrindo para o menor dos anjos. - Mandarei quatro anjos. Não vou envolver já os arcanjos. São os soldados mais poderosos que tenho. Primeiro vão os espiões.

Naruto chegara-se para mais perto de Minato. Deus era realmente um ser lindo. Era tão maravilhosa a sua presença. E nem acreditava que o Senhor sabia da sua existência. Sentia-se um tanto importante.

- Então quer dizer que mandará Naruto agora no começo? - sentiu seu peito apertar - Ele só tem força senhor, não tem muitas habilidades, pode acabar sendo enganado por algum demônio e nem perceber. - abraçou carinhosamente o filho.

Sasori levantou a mão pedindo permissão para falar, olhava para baixo, mas na direção de Deus. O Senhor olhou para Minato ternamente.

- Ele é teu filho. Saberá sempre o que fazer. - disse, desviando depois o olhar para o anjo que Deus sabia ser ruivo quando humano. - Sim, Sasori?

- Senhor se me permite sugerir, acho bom mandar Naruto, Neji, Hinata e Iruka, apesar deles não conseguirem reconhecer os demônios também não serão reconhecidos por eles. - deu um passo a frente enquanto falava.

- Não acho muito bom senhor, podem até não serem descobertos mas estarão em perigo. - não queria que seu filho fosse sem pelo menos um arcanjo junto ou um anjo com melhores habilidades.

Deus sorriu e avançou, bem devagar.

- Tudo isso é temor pelo teu filho, Minato? - perguntou, tocando as faces de Minato e Naruto.

- Sim, senhor. - a sensação de paz foi maior ainda, amava quando tinha a face tocada por Deus.

Naruto tremeu mais ainda e olhou de relance para Deus. Alguns dos anjos soltaram exclamações de espanto.

- A sugestão de Sasori é uma boa opção. Quero os referidos anjos na Terra em quatro dias. - permaneceu no mesmo lugar, bem perto de Minato e Naruto. - Quero relatórios a cada três dias. E cada anjo sabe o que deve fazer para afastar demónios, estou certo? Podem ir!

Minato que não tinha mais saída apenas fez uma reverência e deu as costas saindo com os anjos as suas costas. Já quando estavam bem afastados do local se dirigiu a Naruto com temor nos olhos.

- Se cuide muito bem filho, onegai. Não sei o que será de mim sem você. - olhou para Neji, Hinata e Iruka - A localização dos demônios é Konoha e Shibuya, Naruto e Neji vão para Konoha enquanto Iruka e Hinata para Shibuya. Podem ir preparando suas coisas. Dispensados.

Naruto abraçou o pai e foi com os outros três anjos preparar-se para o que seria a sua primeira missão. Ainda estava encantado pelo toque de Deus.

_- "Espero ver Deus mais vezes."_ - pensou, seguindo os outros anjos, mais velhos que eles. Olhando para a luz que cada um emanava, podia ver que o mais forte e habilidoso era Neji, seguido de Iruka. - _"Como será a luz que Deus emana?"_ - Naruto sabia que o Senhor continha a sua luz. Minato já lhe dissera isso.

†

Quatro dias passaram-se. Os anjos que iriam ser enviados tomaram a sua forma humana.

- Acho que gosto mais de me ver assim. - disse Naruto a Minato, olhando-se. Não emanava a luz que costumava emanar e o corpo estava bem mais visível.

- De qualquer jeito você é perfeito meu filho. - também estava em sua forma humana, que por sinal era igual à Naruto, apenas uns anos mais velho - Se cuide onegai. - aproximou-se do menor e colou seus lábios, sempre fazia isso.

- Tou-chan, tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é concentrar-me em cair? - perguntou o garoto, inseguro. Nunca saira do céu. Nem tinha a certeza que conseguiria sair.

- Concentre-se apenas no lugar que deseja ir, que quando for ver já estará lá, e não se preocupe, os humanos não podem te ver, a não ser que sejam muito devotos do senhor Deus. - tinha a testa colada a do menor, passava toda a informação que podia para ele, era uma habilidade de poucos arcanjos.

O pequeno fez o que lhe havia sido dito. Ao lado de Neji, fechou os olhos e concentrou-se no lugar. Sentiu a sua alma agitar-se. Subitamente, tudo acalmou. Abriu os olhos azuis e deparou-se naquilo que lhe pareceu um jardim. Olhou à volta e não viu Neji. Mas sentia a sua presença por perto.

_- "Certo. A primeira coisa a fazer é encontrar o colégio local. Perto daí, estará a casa que eu hei-de habitar durante a missão."_ - pensou, olhando à volta. Era de manhã. O sol acabara de se erguer e não havia muita gente na rua. Começou a andar, procurando por uma indicação. Não precisou de andar muito para encontrar aquilo que lhe pareceu ser a escola de Konoha.

Um garoto de aproximadamente 16 anos andava calmamente até a escola de Konoha, escola essa que estudava há alguns dias. Era branco com os cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor. Estava próximo ao colégio quando avistou um ser lindo, loiro de olhos azuis. Não havia visto ele por ali antes, mas prontamente se interessou. Foi aproximando-se devagar, não queria assustar o pequenino, sim, pequenino, pelo que parecia devia ser bem uns dez centímetros menor que ele. Ao chegar à frente do ser loiro deu um sorriso, coisa que não fazia com muita frequência.

- És novo por aqui? - olhou o loiro se cima a baixo, realmente era perfeito - Chamo-me Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

Imediatamente, Naruto olhou para quem falara consigo. Tinha que estar atento a tudo.

_- "É só um rapaz..."_ - pensou, acalmando-se. - S-Sou, sim... Chamo-me Naruto. Prazer. - deu um belo sorriso, coisa que sempre fazia.

- Se quiser posso te acompanhar, ou está esperando alguém? - não sabia muito bem o porquê, mas estava muito interessado no loiro.

- Estou sozinho. Não conheço ninguém aqui. - olhou à volta, ainda tinha que descobrir onde estava a casa que iria habitar. - Sabes dizer-me onde há uma casa desocupada aqui perto?

- Tem uma casa aqui perto, pode ser aquela que você procura. - pegou na mão de Naruto e o puxou - Venha, te mostro onde é.

- Obrigado. - o anjinho agora em forma de humano seguiu o moreno pelos arredores. Finalmente, chegaram a uma casa que parecia desabitada. - Tem bom aspeto. Acho que é esta mesmo.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa mais tarde? - estava muito interessado no loiro, e infelizmente tinha o levado ao lugar certo.

- Vou agora para a escola e depois vou para casa. Só isso. - respondeu.

- Mais tarde tem uma festa aqui perto, gostaria de ir comigo? - se aproximou um pouco do loirinho, mas o suficiente para sentir a respiração dele.

O loiro hesitou um pouco. Era correto divertir-se numa missão? Bem, aquilo podia ajudá-lo a integrar-se na missão, a aprender mais sobre a vida dos humanos na Terra.

- Er... Hai... - respondeu.

- Então te vejo mais tarde... - aproximou o máximo que pode e deu um selinho em Naruto se afastando logo em seguida e indo embora.

O loirinho ficou um tanto espantado. Aquele humano fizera o que o Tou-chan sempre fazia. Minato sempre dissera a Naruto que só quem gosta muito de uma pessoa dá um selinho nela.

_- "Mas ele acabou de conhecer-me..."_ - pensou, entrando em casa. Tinha apenas um andar e era acolhedora. Foi à primeira gaveta do móvel da sala e lá encontrou uma bolsa com algum dinheiro. Abriu a segunda e encontrou uma embalagem de sal grosso. - _"Está aqui."_ - pegou no pacote e começou a espalhar nas entradas da casa. Na única porta e nas janelas. Quando acabou, pôs o pacote de sal no lugar e saiu de casa. Tinha que ir para a escola, algo que ele achava que iria ser interessante.

†

No fim do dia de escola, Naruto já não achava a escola interessante. Foi rápido para casa. Entrou e sentou-se numa poltrona que havia na sala, descansando.

_- "Se for sempre assim, é tranquilo..."_ - pensou, referindo-se à ausência de demónios.

Sasuke estava em sua casa pensando no loirinho, felizmente era da mesma sala que ele, pode admirar sua beleza o dia inteiro. Arrumou-se para ir pegar Naruto em sua casa, estava quase na hora da festa.

"Vou tomar um banho..." - levantou-se e foi até ao banheiro que ficava perto do quarto. Encheu a banheira e entrou, banhando o seu corpo sabonete por todo o corpo e depois lavou os cabelos dourados. Passou-se por água e saiu da banheira.

Sasuke chegou a casa de Naruto e respirou fundo, logo em seguida tocou a campainha, esperava que o loirinho já estivesse pronto. O Uchiha vestia uma blusa azul escura, calça negra e um sobretudo também negro, estava lindo.

O anjinho ouviu a campainha tocar.

"Quem será?" - perguntou-se, esquecido do convite que recebera de manhã. Chegou à porta de entrada. Distraído, pisou a linha de sal que ali havia e abriu a porta.

- Boa noi... - não conseguiu terminar a frase, a visão que tinha era do pecado em pessoa, e olha que conhecia muito bem o pecado. Como podia um ser de toalha ser tão sexy quanto aquele loiro.

- Olá, Sasuke. - cumprimentou, alheio à reação do colega de turma. - Tudo bem?

- Tu-tudo... - engoliu em seco, aquilo só podia ser brincadeira do loiro - Não está com frio? - apesar de não sentir frio sabia que os humanos sentiam.

- Não. Devia de estar com frio? - perguntou, com uma carinha inocente.

- Claro, está só de toalha... - olhou todo o corpo bronzeado de Naruto, se pudesse pulava pra cima dele ali mesmo e fá-lo-ia seu.

- Er... Eu vou já vestir-me. Queres entrar? - afastou-se do caminho para dar passagem ao moreno. Sorria timidamente.

- Claro. - passou por Naruto sentindo o cheiro que este desprendia d corpo, parecia impregnar todo o ambiente, isso porque o loiro mudara para lá naquele dia - Só não demore muito, ou vamos chegar muito atrasados.

- Volto já, sou rápido. - disse, desaparecendo no corredor. Entrou no quarto e foi até à cómoda. Abriu a terceira gaveta e tirou a primeira camisola que apareceu. Vestiu-a e foi ao closet. Tirou umas jeans. Vestiu-as e calçou-se. Pegou no sobretudo que havia em cima da cama e pô-lo sobre os ombros. - Voltei. - estava de regresso. Sasuke permanecera de pé. - Oh, gomen, nem te convidei a sentares-te. - corou pela falta de educação. E Minato educara-o bem.

- Imagina, se eu quisesse teria sentado... Estava olhando sua casa, parece meio grande para uma pessoa só. - lembrava de seu apartamento, era grande também, bem maior que aquela casa, mas aquilo não vinha ao caso naquele momento.

- Er... Achei-a bonita. Só isso. Vamos? - perguntou, já no caminho para a porta.

- Claro. - alcançou o loiro e pegou em sua mão, não sabia o porque, mas necessitava fazer aquilo - Estou com meu carro aqui, vamos nele.

†

No dia seguinte, Naruto acordou e levantou-se da cama. Foi tomar banho. Ainda estava preocupado por ter pecado. Voltara a meter sal nas entradas. Proteção anti-fantasma e anti-demónio. Naruto não curtia muito de fantasmas também. No fim do banho, estava mais relaxado. Vestiu-se e, com um único pensamento, materializou-se para o colégio.

- _"Então... Deixa ver..."_ - olhava o horário que tinha na mão. Aproximou-se da sala. Já havia gente a entrar. Sasuke já lá estava. Entrou e evitou olhar para o amigo. - _"Porque estou a evitá-lo desta forma?"_

Sasuke ao ver Naruto entrar na sala sentiu um leve formigamento em seu baixo ventre, após não ter conseguido muito com o loiro na noite passada teve que se aliviar como pode, e de quebra ganhou mais uma alma. Sorriu de lado reparando que o loiro não olhava para ele, talvez estivesse envergonhado. Não parava de olhar Naruto.

Após o início da aula, Naruto tentava prestar atenção. Porém, discretamente olhava para Sasuke.

_- "Ele é muito lindo..."_ - pensou, batendo com a caneta na mesa e olhando o maior. - _"Mas eu pequei com ele... Estou tramado... E nem me concentrei ainda para achar demónios..."_

_- "O que será que eu fiz para ele estar desse jeito comigo, se ainda disse-se que eu o forcei, mas não, até parei... Loirinho estranho esse." _- não parava de olhar o loiro, mas algo acabou lhe chamando a atenção - _" Hum... Esse cheiro... Delicioso. Melhor que o da noite passada. Pelo visto terei uma ótima refeição essa noite... Itachi gostará de saber que peguei um ontem e vou pegar mais duas hoje..."_ - agora o que chamava sua atenção eram duas garotas, Sakura que tinha os cabelos rosas tingidos e Karin que possuía os cabelos castanhos, precisava de almas para a batalha que estava por vir, e tinha que ser almas cheia de pecados, e pelo visto o que aquelas duas mais tinham eram pecados.

- _"Como raio vou achar algum demónio? Só se eles vierem até minha casa, porque, de outro modo, não vejo como..." _- pensou o garotinho, após o toque de saída. Todos os alunos saíam. Ele ainda ali estava, pensativo.

- Naruto? - Sasuke se aproximou pro trás de Naruto - Está tudo bem? Ficou distraído a aula toda.

Naruto deu um pulinho na cadeira, assustado.

- Assustaste-me, sabias? - fazia biquinho. Anjinho tão inocente. Os seus olhos azuis faziam o possível para não se encontrarem com os negros. - Está tudo bem... Eu acho...

- Quer que eu o ajude em algo? - sabia que o menor escondia alguma coisa, e não sabia o porquê, achava que aquilo era ruim.

- N-Não... Ninguém me pode ajudar. - disse, levantando-se da cadeira. - Com licença.

- Espere. - pegou no braço de Naruto com um pouco de força machucando-o, mas logo em seguida soltou - Gomen... Só estou preocupado com você.

- Não precisas. Nada de mal me pode acontecer. - falou, dando um sorriso. - E nem me conheces. - saiu da sala e caminhou pelos corredores. Iria andar mais atento. Instintivamente, seria capaz de distinguir algum demónio que por ali andasse.

Sasuke ficou sem saber o que fazer, mas acabou deixando o menor ir embora, daria um tempo para ele, outra hora tentaria conversar. Pensou um pouco nas coisas que estavam acontecendo e se lembrou que tinha que conversar com Itachi, concentrou em onde seu Aniki estava e com uma chama de fogo negro o cobrindo sumiu de onde estava aparecendo na casa de Itachi. Estava na casa que habitava com o seu irmão. Itachi viu o otouto chegar.

- Já, Sasuke? - indagou Itachi. Para demónio, Itachi era bem passivo.

- Hai. - sentou-se no sofá - Preciso falar com você. Ando com uns problemas com um humano e também preciso lhe informar algumas novidades... - deu um sorriso sádico.

- Venham essas novidades, Otouto. - sentou-se melhor na poltrona e esperou que o irmão falasse. - Bem, se andas com problemas com um humano... Come a sua alma.

- Não posso... - olhou para baixo, estava envergonhado - Sinto algo diferente por ele, ainda não sei dizer o que é, mas me importo com ele. - olhou para os olhos rubros de Itachi, dava para sentir o calor do inferno por elas - A novidade é que consegui outra alma ontem, e tenho duas para hoje, gostaria que viesse comigo.

- Tu? Desde quando é que te importas com humanos? - o maior estava estupefato.

- Não sei o porquê estou agindo assim, mas vou mante-lo vivo por enquanto só para saber o que realmente se passa. Mas então, vai comigo hoje de noite? - queria fugir da conversa sobre o humano, tinha medo do que seu Aniki poderia perguntar.

Itachi riu.

- Claro que sim... Vale a pena, não é? - cruzou as pernas. - São muito pecaminosas, as almas?

- Sim, muito. Não param de pensar perversões comigo e com os outros garotos, usam tudo que é droga, roubam, e muitas outras coisas. - sorriu, já imaginava a diversão que teria mais tarde.

- Ótimo... Quanto mais pecaminosas são... Mais gostosas. - riu contidamente. - E vieste só dizer isso? Devias era tratar do humano.

- Tratar? Como assim? - só na menção em Naruto já ficou excitado.

- Investigar. E depressa. Espero que seja muito pecaminoso... - recostou-se na poltrona. - Se for... Vou adorar comer a sua alma.

- Pelo que já percebi ele não é. Fui tentar transar com ele e descobri que era virgem, e o pior é que quando disse que o que fazíamos era pecado, ele se assustou e parou na mesma hora. - ficou bravo, não gostava de lembrar do que aconteceu naquele dia.

Itachi riu novamente.

- Um humano resistiu-te? Essa é muito boa, Sasuke. Tenho que conhecer esse fenómeno de rapaz. - tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Não deixarei você se aproximar dele Itachi, pode ser quem é, mas não vai tocá-lo. - só de pensar em Itachi perto de Naruto até estremeceu de medo.

- Só o quero conhecer, Otouto. E mais. O que podes fazer contra mim? - falava calmamente.

- Infelizmente nada... - seu olhar carregava ódio - Mas se encostar um dedo nele, vai ser ver comigo e com uns amigos meus.

- Estou cheio de medo. - ironizou. - Já disse que só o quero conhecer. Falar um pouco com ele.

- Tudo bem então, me deixa conquistá-lo um pouco que você depois conhece ele. - se aproximou lentamente de Itachi e abraçou seu Aniki - Estou sentindo falta do meu Diabo...

- Safadinho do meu Otouto... - acariciou o baixo ventre do menor. - Queres ir até ao meu quarto? - sussurrou, mordendo a orelha a Sasuke.

- Hai... - adorava quando seu Aniki fazia aquilo consigo, a muito tempo tinham um caso escondido, ninguém sabia e se descobriam morriam na mesma hora.

- Estou de pau duro, garoto. - levantou-se da poltrona com Sasuke no colo e foi até ao quarto. Deitou-o na cama.

- E pretende fazer o que com esse seu pau duro? - gostava de provocar o maior.

- Adivinha. - despiu as roupas do irmão. - É mais o que tu vais fazer, Sasu... - mordeu-lhe um dos mamilos.

- Eu? Aaahh... - não conseguiu segurar e acabou gemendo baixo - O que irei fazer nii-san? - olhava com luxuria ao maior, eles juntos era pecado em dobro.

- Chupar o meu pau duro como se fosse um pirulito. - apertou o bumbum pálido do mais novo. - Certo?

- H-hai. - sentiu a boca salivar, adorava ter o pau de Itachi em sua boca, mas não entendia o porque, estava se sentindo culpado de alguma coisa.

Itachi despiu as suas roupas lenta e sensualmente, querendo provocar o menor. Passou as mãos pelo corpo e deitou-se na cama.

- Vá... O meu pau está sedento pela tua boca.

Sasuke se aproximou enquanto lambia os lábios, o sentimento de culpa ainda não havia abandonado a ele, mas ignorou e voltou ao que iria fazer, chegando perto lambeu a glande com leveza, queria ver Itachi se contorcer de tesão, implorar por mais, mas sabia que isso era muito difícil. Lambeu mais uma vez e abocanhou tudo em um único movimento, após tantos anos sabia como agradar o maior.

- Só isso? - estava mesmo convencido de que educara bem o seu pequeno irmão, mas faltava sempre algo. Levou uma mão aos cabelos pretos azulados de Sasuke e forçou mais um pouquinho, sentindo a sua glande tocar na garganta do rapaz. - Tens que melhorar...

_- "Então quer mais Itachi? Vai ter mais."_ - usou algo que não costumava usar quanto transava com alguém, sendo este demônio ou humano, tinha dois piercings na lingua, piercings esses que entraram em ação, enquanto descia e subia sua boca pelo enorme pau de Itachi sua lingua e piercings brincavam com a glande, sabia que ali ele não resistiria, ninguém resistia.

- Hmmm... Piercings? - indagou Itachi, deixando a cabeça cair para trás. Aquilo sim, ele não esperava. - Está melhor... - deixou sair um gemido, meio enlouquecido com estratégia certeira do irmão. Era uma delícia. Uma língua e dois piercings.

Soltou uma risadinha baixa e continuou a chupar, com uma mão pegou nas bolas de Itachi e apertou com um pouco de força, sabia muito bem que ele não sentiria dor, afinal era um demônio. Sua lingua e seus piercings não paravam um instante, sua boca muito menos, sugava com força o pau, como se quisesse sugar de uma vez o gozo que logo sairia dali.

- Hmmm... Estou... Satisfeito... Sasu... - acabou por se entregar e gemeu alto. O garoto merecia. Aquilo era uma delícia, até Itachi tinha que admitir. - Queres leitinho... Sasu? Tens que... Esperar...

Forçou mais um pouco a cabeça do menor contra o seu pau imenso.

- Não... Quero esperar... - se afastou só um pouco, mas logo voltou ao que fazia, e dessa vez mais rápido ainda, queria sim leitinho, ansiava por esse. Subia e descia a cabeça num ritmo frenético, sua lingua e os piercings também se moviam mais rápidos, a mão nas bolas apertava mais e mais, não tinha como Itachi não se derramar em sua boca.

- Garoto... Safadinho... - gemeu Itachi, puxando os cabelos do menor com força e ejaculando abundantemente na sua boca cálida. - Hmmmm... - contorceu-se na cama, delirante e satisfeito. Tinha que admitir que, desta vez, Sasuke havia feito um excelente trabalho.

- Gostou nii-san? - tinha uma carinha muito kawaii, limpou a boca lambendo logo em seguida os dedos, não queria ficar sem nada daquele leitinho delicioso.

- Gostei, sim... - arfava e excitava-se muito com os atos do menor. - Esses piercings... Beija-me, Sasu...

- Se queres tanto assim um beijo meu... - se levantou da cama e se afastou um pouco - Vem pegar. - saiu correndo do quarto, amava quando brincavam daquele jeito, principalmente quando a brincadeira acabava em sexo.

O maior sorriu e saiu também do quarto.

- Dás-me um beijo e eu... Dou-te algo muito melhor... - disse, procurando Sasuke.

- Para ter meu beijo terá que me pegar. - gritou de longe, estava próximo a cozinha.

Num ápice, Itachi estava atrás de Sasuke.

- Tudo bem. - sussurrou, pegando no menor e beijando-o com luxúria.

Assustou-se com o beijo recebido e com a presença do maior, não esperava ser encontrado tão facilmente, mas por fim respondeu ao beijo com vontade, amava beijar aqueles lábios finos, mas delineados, eram o pecado em pessoa, exatamente como seu dono.

_Continua..._


	2. Tamashī to Keiji

_Izen wa Tenshi to Akuma no - Sensō__:_

- Dás-me um beijo e eu... Dou-te algo muito melhor... - disse, procurando Sasuke.

- Para ter meu beijo terá que me pegar. - gritou de longe, estava próximo a cozinha.

Num ápice, Itachi estava atrás de Sasuke.

- Tudo bem. - sussurrou, pegando no menor e beijando-o com luxúria.

Assustou-se com o beijo recebido e com a presença do maior, não esperava ser encontrado tão facilmente, mas por fim respondeu ao beijo com vontade, amava beijar aqueles lábios finos, mas delineados, eram o pecado em pessoa, exatamente como seu dono.

_Ima__:_

- Hmmm... Peguei-te... - falou entre o beijo, acariciando o corpo do irmão. Lambeu os lábios rosados deste, deliciando-se com o sabor destes.

- Ani... Ki... Aahhh... - amava quando seus corpos estavam colados, podia sentir tudo daquele demônio, que nada mais era que o Diabo em pessoa, literalmente. Pegava em todas as partes que podia, passava sua mão por todo aquele corpo pecaminoso, e gemia, gemia muito - Me faz seu Aniki... Huummm...

- Com certeza, Otouto... - pegou no menino ao colo e, em menos de um segundo, já estavam deitados na cama. - Delicinha... - lambeu a entradinha do menor. Não que este precisasse, já o tomara muitas vezes, mas lambia porque sempre gostava de fazer.

- Ahhhhhh Itachiiiii... Huummm... Delicia... - sentir aquela lingua atrevida em sua entradinha sempre era uma delicia, não tinha como negar isso, amava quando seu Aniki fazia aquilo, sua entradinha pulsava de tesão - Mais... Aahhhh... Quero mais Aniki...

- Já vou dar, Sasu... Logo darei o meu pauzinho... - ironizou, lambendo o pénis do irmão. Delícia... - Ou preferes já?

- Já... Onegai... - se contorcia na cama, não queria esperar - Como pode dizer... Aahhh... Que tem um pauzinho? Hummm...

- Eu... - o maior ria enquanto esfregava a glande na entrada gulosa de Sasuke. Parou de rir e penetrou-o de uma vez, gemendo alto e longamente.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Anikiiiiiiiiii... - sentia seu corpo inteiro rasgar ao meio, não que sentisse dor, já não sentia mais isso, mas amava ser penetrado daquele jeito - Mais Aniki, me de mais... Aahhhhh...

- Safado... - rosnou, fodendo o menor sem dó nem piedade.

- Sou sim... Ahhhh... Seu safado... - sentia tudo balançar com a intensidade das estocadas do maior, seu corpo balançava freneticamente - Ainda é pouco... Quero mais.

Levou a mão ao membro do menor e masturbou-o, tão freneticamente quanto o estocava.

- Hmmm... Rabinho apertado...

- Ahhh Aniki... Não faz assim... Sabe que não resisto... - todo seu corpo ficou mole, realmente não resistia quando seu Aniki o masturbava enquanto estocava - Mais rápido... Ahhhh...

- Safadinho... Pediste mais, eu dei mais... - sussurrou, ansiando o gozo do menor. Olhava-o com olhos rubros de demónio. - Hmmmm... Vamos gozar, lindo...

- H-Hai... - também tinha seus olhos rubros, amava quando os do maior ficavam daquele jeito, podia ver todo o tesão que ele estava sentindo - Não para Tachi.. Vou gozar logooo... Aahhh...

Beijou sofregamente o seu uke tesão, enrolando ambas as línguas, mordendo-lhe os lábios. Abraçava-o e estocava-o com força, não tendo piedade do garoto.

- Hmmmm... - sentiu-se esvair, sentiu-se gozar dentro do corpo infernalmente quente do irmão. - Sasuuuuu...

- Ahhhh Tachiiiiiiiii... - se esvaiu na mão do maior quando sentiu este gozar dentro de si, amava sempre que tinha o gozo de Itachi em seu rabinho - Delicia... Ar... Ar... - estava acabado, sempre ficava daquele jeito depois de um bom sexo com o maior.

- Delicinha... - saiu do menor e deitou-se ao lado deste. Estava arfante. O seu belo peito subia e descia e o ritmo cardíaco estava descompassado. - Foi... Soberbo. Como sempre.

- Verdade... - olhava o corpo esculpido de Itachi - Sabia que és muito belo? - deitou a cabeça no peito deste abraçando-o - Uma tentação.

- Sabia, sim. - sorria, convencido. Convencido, nem tanto; Estava mais para realista. - Tu também, Otouto. Em breve, poderemos governar o planeta. Sem humanos. Só nós, demónios.

- Hai. - sorriu - Não vejo a hora deste dia chegar... - acabou pensando em Naruto, e uma conversa com o loirinho lhe veio a cabeça - Aniki, quem é nossa mãe?

- A nossa mãe... A nossa mãe chamava-se Mikoto. - respondeu, sorrindo.

- Porque eu não a conheço? - nunca vira ela na vida.

- Por que... Ela morreu quando tinhas poucos meses. Dois talvez. - respirou fundo.

- Certo... - olhou para baixo, sabia que o maior não gostava de falar nisso - Tem uma foto dela? Gostaria de vê-la.

- Não. Infelizmente, não. - moveu-se e levantou-se. Sorriu de canto. - Não tens de ir para a escolinha, Sasu? – o menor tinha aula de tarde também.

- Não estou muito afim... Mas infelizmente tenho que ir, preciso falar com a Sakura e Karin. - acabou dando um sorriso safado - Nossa noite será muito boa.

- É verdade... Tenho a certeza que será muito boa mesmo. - vestia-se de novo, olhando para Sasuke. - E arranja maneira de me apresentares o Naru.

- Hai Aniki... - começou a se vestir também - Não estou gostando nada desse seu interesse pelo meu loirinho. Vou te apresentar, mas não quero você muito perto dele. - terminou de se vestir e foi até a porta pondo a mão nesta - Te pego aqui ou me encontra em algum lugar?

- Encontro-te na escola, Otouto. - sorriu para o garoto e sentou-se na poltrona da sala, pegando algum livro interessante. Não era de o seu hábito caçar de dia. - Até logo.

- Ja ne. - saiu indo para a escola, não parava de pensar no divertimento que teria de noite.

†

Já era de noite, Sasuke se encontrava em frente a escola com Naruto junto de si, esperava seu Aniki, e como iria apresentar o loirinho a ele preferiu que fosse logo.

- O Itachi já deve estar chegando Naru. Vai gostar dele. - não tinha muita certeza daquilo, mas prometera ao mais velho que apresentaria os dois.

- Hai... - o loirinho estava um tanto tímido e envergonhado. Era sempre assim quando era apresentado a alguém.

Uma figura vestida de negro apareceu à esquina. Caminhava calmamente, com uma expressão inevitavelmente sexy no rosto. Era natural, Itachi não podia fazer nada contra a sua sensualidade. As suas mãos nos bolsos e o seu passo calmo davam-lhe ainda mais charme. Chegou perto do irmão e de um rapaz loiro, que soube logo ser Naruto.

- Yo, Sasuke, Naruto-kun. - sorriu para ambos.

- Yo Aniki. - se virou para Naruto - Esse é meu Aniki, Itachi. - voltou sua atenção a Itachi, não entendia o porque, mas ele parecia sorrir de uma forma estranha, deveria estar aprontando algo.

Ao olhar para Itachi, todo o corpo de Naruto tremeu. Ficou com uma estranha sensação sufocante, perigosa. Mas era muito leve. Abanou a cabeça e cumprimentou o irmão do amigo.

- Muito prazer... Itachi-san. - deu o seu sorriso lindo e angelical. Demasiado angelical, até.

- O prazer é todo meu, Naruto-kun. - a voz de Itachi era grave, sensual, envolvente. Os olhos negros percorreram o corpo de Naruto de alto a baixo. Virou-se para Sasuke. - Vamos, Otouto?

- Hai... - olhou para Naruto - Quer que eu te leve pra casa?

- Gostaria muito. - sorria para Sasuke. Abraçou o amigo e beijou-lhe o rosto.

- Então vamos. - pegou na mão de Naruto e puxou-o para seu carro. Olhou Itachi e viu que este estava com um sorriso na face, acabou ficando vermelho. Abriu a porta para Naruto abrindo também a porta de trás para que Itachi entrasse - Vem com a gente né Aniki?

- Com certeza. - entrou no carro e Sasuke arrancou. - Então, Naruto-kun? És o namorado do meu irmão?

Ao ouvir aquilo, Naruto corou muito. Muito mesmo.

- Er...

- Iie. Somos apenas colegas de classe. - notou o desconforto de Naruto, afinal também ficou com a pergunta. Queria muito poder dizer que era namorado do loiro, mas como só o conhecia a dois dias achou melhor dizer que não, era a mais pura verdade.

- Que lindos... - Itachi recostou-se no banco do carro e ainda sorria. - _"Os anjos estão do nosso lado..."_ - pensou.

- Itachi-san, que idade tens? - o loirinho perguntou, um tanto timidamente.

- Tenho vinte e dois. - disse, olhando para Naruto. Beijou-lhe o pescoço. Anjos eram uma delícia.

O garotinho arrepiou-se e encolheu o pescoço. Porém, nada disse.

- Aniki! - Sasuke não gostou nada da aproximação de Itachi a Naruto, estava morrendo de ciúmes.

- Nani, Sasuke? - olhou para o mais novo com a cara junto à de Naruto.

- Afaste-se. - disse de um modo ríspido, assim que pudesse bateria e muito no maior.

- Hai, hai... Só achei o Naru-chan uma gracinha. - fez o que o irmão ordenara. Não que costumasse obedecer. Apenas não queria discutir.

Naruto estava muito encabulado, chegado para o seu canto.

Pegou na mão de Naruto e ficou segurando firme, não largaria por nada, sabia muito bem do que seu Aniki era capaz quando se interessava por uma pessoa, e ele estava muito interessado em Naruto...

- Estamos quase chegando. - já havia virado na rua do loiro.

- Arigatou por me teres trazido, Sasu... - agradeceu Naruto, assim que o Uchiha estacionou. Deu-lhe vários beijos na cara.

Itachi olhava a cena. Resolveu meter a sua colherada.

- Também quero um beijo, Naru-chan. - sorria.

- Itachi... Não ouse. - estava a ponto de fazer besteira, o pior é que iria acabar revelando sua identidade ao loirinho se fizesse isso.

Naruto largou Sasuke e virou-se para dar um beijo na bochecha de Itachi. Contudo, este agarrou-lhe a cara e fez o loirinho beijar-lhe a boca.

Sasuke abriu a boca, estava incrédulo com o que via... Ah, seu Aniki iria pagar muito caro por aquela afronta. O ciúmes crescia mais e mais, não sabia o que fazer, mas não queria ficar olhando, por fim acabou saindo do carro.

Um beijo de ambos durou mais alguns instante. Cessou quando Itachi quis.

- Ja ne, Naruto-kun. - acariciou o rosto angelical do menor.

- Er... Ja ne... Itachi-san... - saiu do carro, super vermelho e envergonhado.

- Vamos logo Naru. - pegou na mão do menor e levou-o até a porta da casa dele - Ja ne ... - puxou o loirinho e selou seus lábios, mas logo adentrou com a lingua para aprofundar o beijo.

O menor retribuiu o beijo, mexendo a língua como podia. Itachi beijava melhor que Sasuke. Pelo menos, foi o que Naruto achou, apesar da pouca experiência.

- Ja ne, Sasu.

Sasuke saiu com um sorriso no rosto, desde que tentara transar com o loirinho que não beijava ele, mas pelo visto ainda tinha uma chance com o menor. Foi em direção ao carro e ao entrar neste olhou para o maior.

- Vamos indo, ainda temos que encontrar aquelas duas putas. - arrancou de uma vez com o carro.

- Achas difícil encontrá-las? - Itachi riu. - Vou adorar o jantar. Arigatou por dividires com o teu pequeno irmão mais velho.

- Só dividirei as garotas porque pra mim é vantajoso você também se alimentar das almas delas, mas o Naru é meu. - estava bravo, muito bravo, queria bater em Itachi ali, mas deixaria para depois.

- O Naru-chan é muito doce... Temos que ver de quem ele gosta mais. - o maior sorria de canto. - O que pensarão amanhã, quando as garotas não aparecerem na escola?

- Primeiro, o Naru é MEU, e segundo, não se preocupe, elas falaram que iam para outra cidade esta noite, falei para elas não falarem que eu iria sair com as duas se não as outras garotas iam dar em cima de mim, e elas ficariam sem. - sorriu pretensioso - Pensei em tudo Itachi, em tudo.

- É verdade, Otouto. Tens vindo a aprender. - olhou de esguelha para o menor e tossiu. - Ficaste mesmo apanhadinho pelo loirinho, hein?

- Cale a boca Aniki. - sabia que estava se apaixonando pelo loiro, apesar disso ser estranho para um demônio, mas não podia negar - Aniki... Você acha... Que eu tenho chance com o Naru?

- Como assim? - o maior não percebia o que Sasuke queria dizer. Sasuke era muito bonito e desejável. Qual era a dúvida?

- Eu não sei se ele gosta de mim, quando tentei algo com ele... Ele fugiu, falou que não podia pecar. É algum problema comigo Aniki? - pela primeira vez em sua vida estava inseguro de si mesmo.

- Sendo ele quem é, eu não estou nada admirado por ele ter dito isso. - disse o Diabo.

- Como assim Aniki? - não entendia onde o maior queria chegar.

- É que ele é muito casto e ingénuo. Muito puro.

- Pode ser mesmo, ele me disse que era virgem... - lembrou-se daquela noite e seu membro já começou a ficar ereto, respirou fundo e acelerou mais ainda - Espero chegarmos logo, os desejos humanos estão tomando conta de mim, preciso de uma alma igual a daquelas duas vadias.

- Coitado do Naru... Não vai ser nada fácil para ti. - pôs uma mão no queixo e ficou pensativo. - Mas ele vai acabar por ceder. Ele é um menino muito especial, sabes?

- Especial, como assim? - seu Aniki estava estranho, novamente não entendia o que dizia com aquilo.

- Não se rendeu logo aos teus encantos. Geralmente, é o que sempre acontece. E, depois, tu NUNCA te apaixonaste. Ele tem esse poder. Fez Uchiha Sasuke apaixonar-se por ele.

- Humft. - não gostou nada de ouvir aquilo, mas era a mais pura verdade - Chegamos. - finalmente haviam chegado ao galpão que combinara de encontrar as garotas.

- Ótimo. - apressado, o Aniki de Sasuke saiu logo do carro e dirigiu-se à entrada do galpão. Deu um risinho.

- Até que enfim chegou Sasuke-kun. - Karin corria em direção ao moreno menor, mas quando viu o outro parou - Quem é este gato Sasuke-kun?

Sakura correu junto com Karin.

- Sasuke-kun! - exclamou, nem dando atenção a Itachi.

- Sou Uchiha Itachi, o Aniki do Sasuke. - apresentou-se, dando um sorriso de canto.

- Yo Itachi-san, me chamo Karin... - se insinuava toda para o Uchiha maior.

- Desculpem a demora, tive que pegar meu Aniki. - olhou para Itachi, sabia que ele também tinha repulsa por aquele tipo de mulherzinha, Itachi também preferia homens ou mulheres um pouco mais digamos que santas.

- Yo, Karin... - acenou, mas não se mexeu.

Sakura olhou para Itachi.

- É mesmo um gato! - aproximou-se de Itachi e andou à volta dele. - Parecido com o Sasuke-kun... Sou Sakura! - exclamou, sorrindo.

- Bem garotas, vamos ao que interessa? – aproximava-se lentamente de Karin, usava toda sua sensualidade nela, ficaria com aquela, deixaria a putinha rosa para Itachi.

- Parece que eu vou ficar contigo, Sakura... - sorria falsamente, mas bem encenado. A sua vontade era de jogar aquela puta rosada contra a parede, apertar-lhe o pescoço e sugar-lhe logo a alma. Desabotoou a camisa um pouco.

- Sasuke-kun... - Karin não sabia como, mas a excitação subia cada vez mais. Aproximou-se do Uchiha e tentou beijar-lhe os lábios, e moreno desviou.

- Ainda não Karin... Tenho algo muito bom para te mostrar antes... - num único movimento tirou a camisa e desceu as mãos pelo abdômen, parando quando chegou ao cós da calça.

Sakura olhava para Itachi e, vez ou outra, olhava para Sasuke. Itachi já jogara a camisa no chão. A garota aproximou-se deste para o tocar. Por sorte, o Uchiha deixou.

- Tão duros... - comentou a garota, deliciada com os músculos do maior.

- Há algo que vai ficar ainda mais duro. - mentiu, despudoradamente, e começou a desapertar o cinto das calças. Se ficasse duro, seria somente por ver o seu Otouto tocar o corpo.

Sasuke sorriu com o que ouviu de seu Aniki, e resolveu fazer ele realmente ficar duro, abriu a calça lentamente, enquanto com uma mão ia deslizando pelo corpo, abaixou um pouco a calça, somente para poder também abaixar sua boxe, coisa que fez na mesma hora, apertou o membro soltando um gemido baixo. Karin babava no que via, o Uchiha era muito grande e grosso, não via a hora de tê-lo inteiro dentro de si.

- Sakura, queres ver o meu? - Itachi deslizou o fecho das calças devagar, torturando a garota.

- Hai, Itachi-san... - ajoelhou-se à frente do homem, esperando poder chupar-lhe o pau.

_- "Aff, garota mesmo atrevida!"_ - pensou Itachi, raivoso. Baixou os boxers e mostrou o seu membro duro. Duro pelas visões a que tinha direito do irmão. - Que tal?

Sakura aproximou a boca do pau enorme do moreno, mas este recuou e negou com a cabeça.

Karin fez o mesmo movimento que Sakura, foi em direção ao membro de Sasuke, mas este também recuou e fez que não com a cabeça.

- Primeiro quero um beijo seu... - falou de uma forma tão sensual que a garota pulou em seu pescoço e beijou-lhe os lábios no mesmo instante.

Itachi olhou que Sasuke já passara ao jantar e fez o mesmo.

- Dá-me um beijo, Sakura... - a sua voz era inevitavelmente sensual. Devagar, a garota levantou-se e colou os seus lábios nos daquele Deus grego.

Sasuke não se segurou mais, aprofundou o beijo e fez o que tinha que fazer, se concentrou em sugar a alma da garota, e no segundo seguinte sentia a alma entrar para seu corpo deixando o corpo da putinha vazio. Só parou quando não sentiu mais nada vir, estava acabado, Karin jazia morta.

Em menos de nada, o maior dos irmãos fez o mesmo: sugou a alma da garota que tinha nos braços. Sugou, sugou e sugou, até que o corpo de Sakura já estava quase mais oco do que um tronco podre. Largou a rosada no chão e respirou fundo.

- Muito pecaminosa, esta alma. - recompôs as roupas.

- Muito mesmo, pelo menos valeu a pena. - também se vestiu - Vamos sumir com os corpos e vamos embora, não aguento ficar mais nem um segundo aqui.

- Idem. - estalou os dedos e ambos os corpos queimaram em enormes labaredas.

- Agora vamos. - saiu andando do galpão com Itachi logo atrás - Tem muitas mais almas iguais a essas na escola... Os humanos estão a cada dia ficando piores.

- Ainda bem que há... Uma escola é o melhor local para os demónios. - Itachi gargalhou, coisa que nem sempre fazia. Entrou no carro, ficando à frente ao lado de Sasuke.

†

Naruto estava em sua casa a fazer qualquer coisa para comer. Não que precisasse, mas achava que comida era deliciosa. Tinha ramen ao lume, algo que tinha visto num livro de receitas daquela casa e que lhe parecera interessante.

- _"Quando é que o Neji chega?"_ - saía agora do banho e secava os cabelos com a toalha, em frente ao espelho do banheiro.

Um homem belo, alto e de cabelos castanhos longos chega em frente a casa de Naruto, olha-a bem e nota as proteções, poderia entrar de uma vez, mas acha melhor tocar a campainha, e é o que faz.

- _"É o Neji."_ - pensou, saindo logo do banheiro. Passou na cozinha e apagou o fogão. Nem vestiu nada e foi mesmo de toalha enrolada à porta. Abriu.

- Boa noite Naruto. - fez uma pequena reverencia, não deixando de admirar a beleza do loiro - Posso entrar?

- Claro, Neji! - o menor sorriu e fez também uma reverência, já que Neji era um anjo de uma categoria acima. - Fica à vontade.

- Arigatou. - entrou e olhou tudo em volta, reparando na proteção que a casa tinha por dentro - Pelo visto está seguro aqui.

- Esforcei-me para isso. - estava um pouco tímido, nunca falara muito com Neji, sempre o achara um anjo de poucas palavras. - Vou vestir-me e já venho, sim?

- Tudo bem. - sentou-se no sofá para poder esperar melhor o loirinho.

Rapidamente, Naruto foi até ao quarto e vestiu uns boxers e uma camisola azul. Voltou logo em seguida.

- Fiz ramen. Queres provar? - estava na porta da cozinha, esperando uma resposta do maior.

- Iie, e não sei por que fez, já que não precisamos comer. - se levantou e foi em direção a Naruto.

Ficou um pouco intimidado.

- Eu sei, mas só quero satisfazer o meu paladar. - virou costas e foi pegar o prato que tinha o ramen.

- Você que sabe. -entrou na cozinha e sentou-se a mesa - Vamos começar o relatório? - já tinha pergaminho e pena em mãos.

- Claro. - começou a comer. - Está mesmo uma delícia... - comentou, continuando a comer. - Até ao momento, não notei nada de suspeito na zona.

- Eu notei algo diferente do outro lado da cidade, mas nada conclusivo. Esses demônios agem muito bem, sabem se esconder. - escrevia enquanto falava.

- Sabem mesmo. Eu não consegui notar nada, mas também não sou muito bom neste trabalho. Pergunto-me até por que motivo o Senhor me mandou para aqui. - parou de comer e ficou pensativo por instantes, retomando o jantar logo depois.

- Eu não sei, mas ele deve ter seus motivos. - pensou se contava algo ao menor, precisava desabafar aquilo - Naruto, eu... Fiz algo que não devia.

- Sério? - lembrou-se da noite com o Uchiha. - Er... E o que foi?

- Eu... Bem, eu conheci um garoto na minha faculdade, e... - olhou para baixo - Ele foi tão gentil comigo que acabei... Acabei... Transando com ele.

Naruto quase teve um ataque ali. Neji também tinha pecado, tal como ele... Já podia desabafar também sobre o que se tinha passado, aquilo andava a atormentá-lo.

- Neji... Eu também fiz o mesmo com um garoto da minha escola. - confessou, terminando o jantar.

- Fez o que Naruto? - sentia-se aliviado por contar, mas tinha medo do que ouviria, conhecia Minato, ele iria ficar uma fera.

- Eu também... Transei... Mas quando eu soube que era pecado, juro que parei logo! - apressou-se a esclarecer, assustado.

- Pelo menos você parou... Eu fui até o fim. Mas se for pensar bem, nem precisava ter parado, ao começar a se envolver com humanos já pecamos, acho que daria na mesma ter ido ao fim ou não. - conhecia uma pessoa que havia agido da mesma forma que eles, pensava se era certo comentar.

O garoto ficou chocado com o que ouviu. Quase chorou.

_- "Se soubesse que já de início era pecado, tinha ido até ao fim com o Sasu..."_ - pensou, cutucando a mesa. - E agora, Neji? Achas que Deus vai expulsar-nos do céu? - este era o maior temor do loirinho, ele não queria perder o Tou-san.

- Iie, conheço alguém que fez a mesma coisa que nós. - achou melhor contar, via desespero na face do menor - Não posso te dizer quem é, mas esse anjo também transou com um humano e não foi expulso.

- Sério? - o menor suspirou, aliviado com o que ouvira. - Arigatou por me contares, Neji... Estava muito nervoso desde aquele dia... - tocou a mão do outro anjo. - Os anjos apaixonam-se?

- Creio eu que sim, porque? Está apaixonado pelo humano? - apesar de não ter ficado apaixonado pelo humano com quem transou, era obrigado a confessar que gostava dele.

- E-Eu? Não... Só queria saber... - estava incerto da resposta. Mas sabia muito bem que Sasuke o atraía bastante.

- Sei... Bem, voltando ao relatório, espero que da próxima vez possamos ter algo mais conclusivo. Fique de olhos bem abertos Naruto, você pode não estar vendo eles. - se levantou da mesa - Vou indo, mandarei hoje mesmo o relatório. Ja ne. - desapareceu num piscar de olhos.

- _"Eu ando sempre com os olhos bem abertos..."_ - pensou, lavando o prato que usara ao jantar. _- "O problema maior é essa história de transar ser pecar e tudo o mais..."_ - foi até ao quarto e deitou-se na cama.

†

Minato havia acabado de receber o relatório, estava indo até Deus para entregar. Sabia que o relatório era de seu musuko, queria muito saber como andava na Terra. Subiu a escadaria e parou em frente a sua santidade, fazendo uma reverência.

- Senhor, estou com o relatório de Naruto e Neji. - estendia as mãos para Deus pegar.

Deus pegou o relatório das mãos de Minato.

- Vamos ler o relatório juntos, não? - propôs o Senhor, abrindo o pergaminho.

- Claro senhor. - se aproximou mais de Deus e ficou atrás deste.

Começaram então a ler o relatório. No ínicio, não havia nada conclusivo. No meio, idem. Parecia que as coisas na Terra andavam até calmas, comparando com as guerras anteriores.

- Nada de especial vindo de Naruto e Neji. - chegou ao fim do pergaminho e notou algo estranho, uma palavra que não devia estar ali e que Deus achou que só podia ser brincadeira. - Minato, olha. - apontou para a palavra 'pecado'.

- O que o senhor acha que é isso? Não pode ser o que estou pensando... - com o susto que a palavra lhe causara, acabou caindo em cima de Deus - Me desculpe senhor. - não conseguia se erguer.

- Não tem mal. - Deus deu o seu típico sorriso agradável e segurou o anjo, acariciando-lhe os cabelos como sempre fazia com Minato. - Esta palavra não está aqui por acaso. Algo pecaminoso aconteceu com eles lá em baixo.

- O que achas que é senhor? - estava pasmo, sempre gostava quando Deus fazia carinhos em si, coisa que acontecia com certa frequência.

- E se eles pecaram? Já não seria a primeira vez que algo do género acontecia. - lembrou-se de algo que acontecera com um anjo. Não que esse anjo tivesse sido o único elemento do céu a pecar, mas...

- Mesmo assim... É nosso filho Kakashi... - sentia seu peito apertar, não queria que Naruto se apaixonasse por um humano, ele iria sofrer depois.

_Keizoku__..._


	3. Haishin

_Izen wa Tenshi to Akuma no - Sensō__:_

- E se eles pecaram? Já não seria a primeira vez que algo do género acontecia. - lembrou-se de algo que acontecera com um anjo. Não que esse anjo tivesse sido o único elemento do céu a pecar, mas...

- Mesmo assim... É nosso filho Kakashi... - sentia seu peito apertar, não queria que Naruto se apaixonasse por um humano, ele iria sofrer depois.

_Ima:_

- Hai... Eu sei. É bom que ele não se apaixone por ninguém na Terra. - Deus estava nervoso com tal perspectiva. - Ninguém mesmo. Não são só humanos que caminham sobre a Terra, não é verdade?

- Verdade... Não quero nem imaginar o que aconteceria se nosso Naruto se apaixonasse por um demônio. - uma lágrima escorreu por sua face, sentia-se frágil.

- Vem cá... - com um mero pensamento, trancou todos os acessos àquele lugar. Puxou o loiro para o seu colo e limpou a lágrima que escorria. - Nada de mal irá acontecer... Tirarei o Naru da missão se for necessário.

- Arigatou Kakashi... - chorava muito agora - Não quero nem pensar no que pode estar acontecendo de ruim a nosso garotinho.

- Se ele estiver numa situação perigosa, eu saberei sempre. E, se esse momento eventualmente chegar, eu mesmo irei à Terra. - acariciou os cabelos de Minato e deu-lhe um selinho, coisa que já não fazia havia um longo tempo.

Minato se assustou com o selinho, mas acabou por fim a puxar Deus Kakashi para mais junto de si, fazia muito tempo que não sentia o calor dele ao seu, sentia saudades, muitas saudades até.

- Minato... - abraçou o loiro e deu-lhe um ótimo beijo molhado. Tal como o Arcanjo, Deus sentia muitas saudades de ter o seu corpo junto ao de Minato. E, como estavam trancados, era hora de aproveitar um pouco.

- O que... Irá fazer comigo senhor? - tremia de vontade e medo, a muitos anos não encostava em Deus daquela forma.

- Tudo o que puder fazer contigo, Minato... Só quero tomar a minha forma humana... - nunca ninguém vira a forma humana de Deus à excepção de Minato, que era o Arcanjo mais chegado à Santidade.

- Onegai... A muito que não o vejo na tua forma humana... Também devo? - havia se afastado um pouco, mas apenas para poder dar espaço para Deus.

- Claro. - como se nada fosse, Deus tomou a sua forma humana. Agora, nada mais era do que um belo homem de cabelos cinzentos e olhos negros. A sua pele era clara e o seu rosto era fino e bonito.

Minato fez o mesmo que Deus, tomou sua forma humana, forma essa que ficava muito parecido com Naruto. Olhou no fundo dos olhos de Kakashi, se perdeu naquela imensidão negra, amava aqueles olhos, mas amava mais ainda aquele 'homem'.

Deus levantou-se e puxou o Arcanjo pela mão.

- Vamos até ao meu quarto... - sorria lindamente e apreciava a beleza tão natural daquele anjo. - Tenho saudades, há tantos anos que não estamos juntos...

- Hai... - estava sem palavras, não dava para medir como estava ansioso para aquilo, fazia tantos anos... - Kakashi... Ai shiteru.

Chegaram ao quarto. Este não era nada do outro mundo. A cama era enorme e os lençois eram brancos e bordados de dourado.

- Ai shiterumo, Minato... - puxou-o para a cama e deitou-se por cima deste, começando a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

- Aaahhh... - delirava com os toques de seu amado, amava ser tocado por ele. Seu corpo inteiro relaxava aos poucos - Kakashi... É tão perfeito...

- Diz-se que Deus é perfeito... Mas eu não sei, não... Acho que, para perfeição, existes tu... - acariciou o corpo de Minato, que, tal como ele, estava vestido com pequenas vestes brancas. - Posso rasgar? Ou tens apreço pela roupa?

- Pode... Pode fazer tudo que quiser comigo, sou inteiro seu. - seu corpo tremia de vontade de sentir Deus, precisava dele, sua existência não era nada sem ele, sempre fora assim, desde que fora criado.

Kakashi assim fez. Rasgou as vestes do Arcanjo e as suas, deixando ambos os corpos elegantes nus. Acariciou a face do loiro e beijou-lhe os lábios, colocando a língua dentro da boca e procurando a língua do anjo.

- Amo-te... - sussurrou, lambendo a boca do menor.

Minato logo deu sua lingua para o maior, amava os toques da lingua de Kakashi, as palavras dele só fizeram seu amor aumentar mais ainda. Abraçou com força Deus, queria sentir todo aquele corpo em contato com o seu.

Sugou a língua do seu loiro e olhou as orbes azuis. As suas mãos pálidas desceram pelo corpo de Minato e pararam na cintura, agarrando-a firmemente e puxando contra si, fazendo os membros semi-eretos roçarem, algo que fez ambos gemerem.

- Mais... - não conseguia mais conter o desejo pelo cinzento, seu corpo inteiro brilhava um pouco, sabia que aquilo era sua forma de arcanjo querendo voltar, mas não deixaria, queria sentir Kakashi na forma de humano, era muito melhor...

- Tens de conter esse desejo todo... Ou voltas a ser arcanjo... - sussurrou o grisalho, deslizando pelo corpo do menor com uma trilha de beijos, a qual foi terminar no pénis ereto deste. - Hmmm... - lambeu um pouco e colocou tudo na boca.

- Mas como posso me conter... Com o senhor agindo desse jeito... Aaahhhhh... - ergueu um pouco o quadril, querendo ter seu membro cada vez mais na boca de Kakashi, se agarrava com toda a força no lençol, não queria e não podia voltar a sua forma de arcanjo - Mais Kakashi... Mais... Aaaahhhhhhh...

Deus engoliu todo o membro do menor, querendo satisfazer o 'homem' que tanto amava. Chupou tudo, beijou e mordeu a glande, queria dar prazer máximo a Minato. Os seus dedos acariciavam a entrada deste, não queria magoá-lo.

- Aahhhh... Não conseguirei me conter... Huuummm... - agarrou os cabelos cinzentos de Kakashi, forçava sua cabeça mais pra baixo, queria gozar logo, a muito que não tinha aquele tipo de prazer. Aqueles dedos em sua entrada eram magníficos, rebolava um pouco querendo que estes entrassem em si.

- Hmmm... Minato... - chupou a glande com força, queria muito o leite do menor, faziam muitos anos que não tinha direito a estar com o loiro daquele modo. Penetrou-o com os três dedos, fazendo isto devagar, para não magoar o Arcanjo. Entraram todos e Deus começou a estocar com força os dedos umedecidos pela sua boca.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... - o prazer era de mais, divinamente delicioso, empurrava seu corpo de encontro aos dedos do maior, mas na verdade queria sentir outra coisa, acabou que com o pensamento do maior tomando-o não resistiu e gozou intensamente - Kashiiiiii... Aaaahhhhhhhhh...

Ficou deliciado com o leite do seu amado. Tomou-o todo e lambeu os lábios, estocando agora com mais força e firmeza.

- Hmmm... Tinha tantas saudades, Minato... És tão delicioso... - beijou-o para que este provasse do seu gosto. - O que o meu Arcanjo deseja agora? - de vez em quando, Deus também gostava de servir os servos.

- Me possua... Aahhh... Onegai... - seu corpo estava mais relaxado, também pudera, somente Kakashi sabia fazê-lo gozar daquele jeito - Te quero... Te desejo, seja meu novamente... Ao menos dessa vez...

- Eu sou somente teu, bem como espero que apenas eu seja o teu pecado. - disse Kakashi, masturbando o seu pénis que não podia ser chamado de pequeno. A glande rosada estava molhada de sémen e o cinzento resolveu esfregá-la na entrada deliciosa do Arcanjo Minato.

- Aahhh... Sou somente seu... Sempre fui... - não aguentava mais aquela tortura, resolveu então levantar-se e deitar Deus, ficando sobre este - Não me torture mais, onegai. - sua entrada roçava no membro do maior, mas não iria sentar, tinha medo de afrontar seu amado.

- Ah... Minato... Vem... Desce... - gemeu Deus, agarrando a cintura do menor como se o incentivasse. - Onegai... Amo-te tanto... - puxou o loiro e beijou-o demoradamente, enquanto jogava um pouco o seu quadril para que penetrasse o anjo.

- Também amo-te Kakashi. - desceu de encontro ao membro do maior enquanto este subia de encontro a sua entrada, o impacto foi forte, fazendo ambos gemerem alto - Aaahhhhh Kakashi... Que delicia... Dê-me mais...

Sorriu e agarrou as coxas de Minato, jogando violentamente o seu quadril contra o rabinho delicioso. Gostava de ir fundo, gostava de ir com força. As saudades eram tantas que não podia evitar aquilo, mesmo sendo Deus.

- Ah... Ahh... Mi... És tão... Apertado...

- Aahhh... Huumm... - não sabia fazer outra coisa a não ser gemer, jogava seu rabinho de encontro ao pau do maior, queria mais, ansiava por mais - Ma-mais... Aahhh...

O cinzento inverteu as posições e ficou por cima de Minato, metendo neste de forma selvagem, como ele sabia que ambos gostavam.

- Ahhh... Ahhh... Mi... Delicinha... Assim... É bom? - masturbou o membro duríssimo do loiro, enquanto o olhava fixa e intensamente.

- H-Hai... - sentia tudo em si tremer, seu corpo, sua alma, tudo em seu ser. Ergueu um pouco seu corpo para poder sentir mais ainda Kakashi metendo em si, delirava cada vez mais com aquilo.

- És uma delícia... - o maior tinha a boca próxima do ouvido de Minato. - Como um Arcanjo consegue deixar Deus louco de prazer, humm? - lambeu a orelha e meteu ainda mais rápido, indo freneticamente.

- Não faz assim... Aaahhhh... Não sou eu que te deixo louco... És tu que me deixa... Huuummm... - estava a um passo de chegar ao ápice, mas não queria ir agora, queria primeiro sentir o sêmen de Deus escorrendo por suas pernas - Quero que goze... Onegai.

- Ahhh... Mi, não digas isso... Com essa voz inocente... Que eu não aguento... - ouvir a voz de Minato e ver o rosto deste deixava Kakashi simplesmente louco pela excitação. Mordeu levemente o pescoço do menor, apertou-lhe a glande do membro e gozou, não conseguindo mais evitar. - Miiiiiii... Ahhhhh...

- Aaahhh Kakashi... - se deliciou ao sentir o sêmen do maior em seu interior, e um pouco escorrer-lhe pelas pernas, não se segurou mais, gozou deliciosamente - Kashiiiiii... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

- Hmmm... - deitou-se e fez Minato ficar por cima de si. Acariciou-lhe os cabelos loiros enquanto lhe dava pequenos beijos no rosto. - Tinha tantas saudades...

- Também... - estava maravilhado com as caricias de Deus, acariciava também seu abdômen, amava sentir como era duro e definido - É uma pena não podermos fica juntos...

- Não gosto quando falar assim... Mas sempre podemos ficar juntos assim mais vezes... - deslizou uma das mãos pelas costas do Arcanjo e deixou-a ficar no bumbum deste. – A ishiteru... Muito... Muito...

- Ai shiterumo. - se aconchegou mais ao corpo do maior e deixou ser levado pelo Morpheus, não precisava, mas sempre que estava com Kakashi gostava de dormir em sues braços.

Deus acariciou o seu Arcanjo e ficou vê-lo dormir. Fazia anos que não dormia, tanto que já nem sabia o que era dormir. Resolveu-se por ficar a olhar o seu loirinho. Enquanto isso pensava no relatório que lera.

_- "Juro que se for preciso intervir, eu mesmo o farei."_

†

Quinze dias se passaram e Naruto já estava familiarizado com Konoha. Dava longos passeios à noite e já tivera a oportunidade de caçar alguns demónios. Muitas vezes, estes eram donos de bares da zona.

Naruto dirigia-se para a escola, calmamente. Preferia andar do que simplesmente aparecer na escola. Tinha falado pouco com Sasuke no tempo que passara. Mas sempre encontrava o garoto quando entrava de manhã no colégio.

- Yo, Sasu. - sorriu e beijou a bochecha do moreno. Sempre fazia isto. Beijar o rosto de alguém não era pecado, ou era?

- Yo Naru. - sorriu e retribuiu o beijo na bochecha - Como está? Fui à tua casa ontem de noite e não te achei lá.

- Fui apenas dar um passeio. Ultimamente tenho feito muito isso. - entraram no colégio. Muita gente os olhava. Todo o colégio sabia que Uchiha Sasuke era rapaz de poucas palavras e relacionamentos.

- Certo. - pegou na mão do loirinho - Vamos? A aula já vai começar.

- Hai! - apertou a mão de Sasuke, esta era sempre muito quente. - Sasu... Eu estive a pensar sobre aquela noite... - disse o menor, coradinho. Ainda não tinham chegado à sala.

- Aquela noite? - sabia do que o menor falava, mas como nunca haviam tocado no assunto, estranhou - O que andou pensando?

- Eu queria repetir... - corou mais um pouquinho. Era difícil para Naruto admitir aquilo. - Ainda queres?

- Seu eu quero? - seus olhos estavam enormes - É claro que quero, mas... Tem certeza que é isso que quer? Não quero te forçar a nada.

- É, sim. - assentiu com a cabeça. - Eu gostei muito, Sasu...

- Certo. - sorria muito - Queres que eu te leve na minha casa?

- Adoraria... - era melhor. Não queria ouvir o moreno fazer perguntas sobre o sal que tinha espalhado pela casa. - Eu queria que fosse hoje mesmo...

- Está com pressa heim. Mas tudo bem, se quiser assim que sairmos da escola vamos para minha casa. - não acreditava ainda que teria o loirinho inteirinho para si.

- Arigatou, vamos fazer isso mesmo. - antes de entrarem na sala, Naruto deu um selinho rápido no amigo, aproveitando o fato de ninguém andar por ali.

Sasuke ficou todo coradinho, e assim que o loiro entrou na sala também o fez.

†

O dia passou sem mais complicações, estava tudo perfeito, ainda mais por aquela ser a última aula e faltar apenas cinco minutos para o sinal bater. Estava muito ansioso pela noite que teria com Naruto, o único problema seria Itachi, mas já sabia como tirar este de casa.

Finalmente, o toque soou. Naruto levantou-se logo da cadeira e saiu, olhando fixamente para Sasuke. Estava feliz, iria concluir o que tinham começado o outro dia. Esperou o maior no corredor. As mãos tremiam com o nervosismo.

Sasuke logo apareceu, notava o nervosismo de Naruto, mas não podia negar, também estava. Pegou este pela mão e levou-o ao seu carro, ligando o mesmo logo em seguida. Queria chegar logo em casa, precisava ter o loirinho inteirinho entregue a si.

- Sasuke... Já te apaixonaste por alguém? - achava que seria ótimo se Sasuke dissesse sim, pois podia perguntar como é amar alguém.

- H-Hai. - não gostava de falar sobre seus sentimentos, mas não queria mentir ao loiro mais do que já mentia.

- Mesmo? E como é estar apaixonado por alguém, Sasu-chan? - estava mais interessado agora.

- É... Porque quer saber Naru, está apaixonado por alguém? - não podia entregar seus sentimentos, ao menos não agora.

- Não sei... É por isso que eu quero saber como é estar apaixonado. - fez um biquinho. - Senão, como saberei se estou?

- Entendi... Bem, você se sente bem ao lado da pessoa, quer sempre estar com ela, parece que tem borboletas no seu estômago, só pensa na pessoa, e vive cada minuto para vê-la novamente. - falava tudo que sentia quando tinha Naruto ao seu lado.

O garotinho corou muito. Muito mesmo.

- Hai... Arigatou... - olhou pela janela. Estava mesmo apaixonado. Muito. Cada vez que se deitava na sua cama, durante a noite, era em Sasuke que pensava. Bem como quando estava nas aulas. Olhava e pensava em Sasuke.

- Está apaixonado? - no fundo queria ouvir um sim, mas tinha medo de descobrir ser outra pessoa que não a sua pessoa.

- Er... Hai... - confessou, olhando para Sasuke. - O que acontece quando nós gostamos de uma pessoa e ela não gosta de nós?

- Não sei, é a primeira vez que gosto de alguém... Mas acho que devemos confessar nosso amor a ela, só assim saberemos se gosta ou não de nós... - aquela pergunta fez seu corpo inteiro tremer, realmente tinha medo de se entregar e não ser aceito - Chegamos - estavam em frente ao seu apartamento.

O loiro sorriu e ambos saíram do carro.

- O Itachi-san está em casa, Sasu? - abraçou o maior por trás. Já se sentia suficientemente à vontade para fazer tal coisa.

- Acho que sim, mas não se preocupe, faço ele sair rapidinho. - adorou o abraço que recebeu. Segurou as mãos de Naruto e subiu no elevador até a cobertura, onde ficava seu apartamento.

Itachi sabia que o seu irmão chegara.

_- "Hmmm... E vem acompanhado pelo Naru-chan..."_ - pensou, levantando-se da poltrona e abrindo a porta do apartamento.

- Yo Aniki. - disse assim que sairam do elevador, apesar de não estar em frente a sua porta, ouviu esta abrir, e era o único apartamento do andar.

- Yo, Otouto, Naruto-kun. - acenou e esperou os garotos entrarem. - Vejo que estás bem acompanhado, Sasuke.

Sasuke apenas lançou um olhar ao maior, odiava ele por querer disputar o loirinho consigo. Andou com Naruto até o sofá e sentou, colocando Naruto em seu colo.

- Irá sair essa noite Aniki? - se dissesse não, matá-lo-ia.

- Esta noite... Não. Vou ficar por casa a ler. Posso tomar conta do Naruto-kun se precisares de sair. - mentia, mas queria ver o irmão reagir.

Naruto ficou corado e remexeu-se no colo de Sasuke.

- Vou passar a noite aqui... Com Naruto. - colocou o menor no sofá e se levantou indo até seu Aniki - Acho melhor sair de casa, o que vou fazer aqui não é de seu respeito - sussurrava no ouvido de Itachi.

- E quem disse isso, Otouto... Acaso estás a negar dividires um garoto tão angelical com o teu irmão mais velho. - sussurrou também, olhando para Naruto.

- Você não ousaria Itachi. - sua raiva começou a crescer, virou e olhou Naruto, logo voltou sua atenção a Itachi - Onegai Aniki, ele que falou comigo hoje, não posso deixar essa passar...

- Tudo bem, Otouto. Eu estava apenas a brincar. Boa sorte com o Naru-chan. Deixa-o preparado para mim. - saiu de perto de Sasuke e foi até Naruto. - Vou ter que ir, Naruto-kun. Ja ne. - deu um selinho no loiro e foi embora, sem dar tempo a ninguém de dizer algo.

- Ora seu... - mas já era tarde de mais, Itachi já tinha ido - Vamos ao meu quarto Naru? - era melhor mudar de ares, na sala o loiro poderia descobrir algo sobre sua vida.

- Hai, Sasu... - levantou-se do sofá e sorriu para o maior. Estava ainda atordoado. - Por que razão o Itachi-san beija-me sempre?

- Não sei... - saiu da sala indo ao seu quarto, que era o último num corredor grande - Venha.

Naruto foi atrás do maior. Chegaram ao quarto deste e, muito folgado, o menor jogou-se na enorme cama que havia.

- Hmmm... Delícia de cama... - comentou.

- Posso te mostrar como ela fica mais deliciosa ainda... - ia em direção a Naruto felinamente, o loirinho estava onde ele queria que estivesse a muito tempo, não deixaria essa oportunidade passar.

- Sasuuuuu... Se há alguma coisa... Muito deliciosa aqui... Essa coisa és tu... - estava corado ao extremo.

- Nani? - não acreditava no que havia acabado de ouvir de Naruto, só podia ser um sonho, havia até ficado sem reação.

O loirinho tirou a camisola que vestia, devagar.

- Disse que se há alguma coisa muito deliciosa aqui... És tu, Sasu. - puxou uma almofada e tapou a cara.

Sorriu safado, ia se aproveitar do fato do loiro estar com a face tampada. Tirou a camisa e a calça, jogando ambos a um lugar qualquer, subiu na cama e ficou de frente a Naruto, seu corpo quase colado ao do menor.

- Destape os olhos Naru... Vai gostar do que verá. - sussurrou em seu ouvido.

O menor assim fez. Adorava surpresas boas.

- Oh... - aquela não era uma surpresa boa. Era uma surpresa divinamente super boa. - Sasu-chan... - corou um pouco com os pensamentos pecaminosos que tivera.

- O que foi Naru... Não quer pegar? - colocou a mão do menor sobre seu abdômen e fez esta escorrer até chegar a seu membro, onde apertou forte - Aahhh... Sabia que estou louco para te ter? - lambia os lábios enquanto fazia Naruto apertar mais e mais seu membro já ereto e pulsante.

- Hmmmm... Sasu... - baixou um pouco os boxers do maior e olhou o membro gostoso do Uchiha na sua mão. Ficou insano e baixou os boxers de maneiras a que o pénis ereto de Sasuke ficasse todo exposto. Caiu de boca no membro e começou a passar a língua na extensão, olhando para o maior. Queria saber se estava a fazer bem.

- Ahhh Naruuuu... Hummm... - estava insano, nem mesmo Itachi fazia-lhe um boquete tão gostoso quanto aquele - Chupa mais... Aahhh... Engole meu pau todinho... Gostoso.

Quanto mais o maior gemia, mas teso Naruto ficava. Estava envergonhado pelas suas ações, mas acatou o que Sasuke dizia. Abocanhou o membro todo e chupou rapidamente, deliciado com a grossura daquele pau.

- Isso safado, faz assim mesmo... Ahhhh... - segurou a cabeça do menor para que este fosse mais fundo, mas não queria gozar.

- Hmmm... Hmmm... - o menor quase se engasgou. Mas continuou a fazer tudo direitinho. Mordia a glande e o membro, querendo satisfazer Sasuke.

- Aahhh... - teve que tirar Naruto de seu pau ou gozaria a qualquer momento - Deite meu lindo, vou te deixar nuzinho...

Ficou corado com a ternura do maior. Deitou-se e esperou por Sasuke. Parecia uma bonequinha, deitada na caminha.

Sasuke tirou rapidamente a camisa do loirinho, logo em seguida começou a beijar se abdômen enquanto descia os lábios até a calça, chegando nesta tirou-a também, estava com um pouco de pressa, mas se espantou ao ver o loiro sem boxe. Sorriu travesso e abriu-lhe as pernas, expondo assim sua entrada.

- Que delicia de entradinha Naru... Vou deixá-la completamente molhadinha. - disse já com a boca perto, passou a lingua devagar para logo em seguida adentrar com esta, se deliciava com a forma que era apertada a entradinha rosada de Naruto.

- Hmmm... Ahhh... Sasuuuuu... Faz isso... - pedinchou, apertando um pouco os cabelos de Sasuke. Afastou as pernas o máximo que pode, queria que Sasuke tivesse o completo acesso ao seu buraquinho delicioso. A língua fazia enlouquecedoras carícias ali em baixo, pelo que Naruto arqueava o seu corpinho, consumido pelo tesão. - Hmm...

Sasuke fez melhor ainda, enquanto sua lingua passeava pela entradinha apetitosa do loirinho ele penetrou com um dedo, fazia movimentos de vai e vem, sua lingua não parava nenhum instante. Seu membro já estava a muito tempo duro, mas com o que ouviu do loiro ficou ainda mais, chegava a doer. Queria muito meter naquela entradinha, e com esse intuito meteu mais um dedo.

Torceu-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Já estava muito teso. Imagens obscenas passavam na sua cabeça. Acabou por falar o que lhe pairava na mente.

- Quero o teu membro, Sasuuuuu... - tocava o seu sexo e estava corado de excitação e vergonha.

Sasuke parou o que fazia, ouvira exatamente o que queria. Subiu o corpo até estar face a face com Naruto, tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo desejoso, enquanto isso posicionava seu membro na entradinha dele, roçava sem parar, aquele pedido o instigou, mas não era o suficiente para fazê-lo meter de uma vez, queria ouvir mais, muito mais.

- Hmmm... - gemia no meio do beijo, retribuindo-o como sabia. Acariciava a nuca do amante e puxava-lhe de leve os cabelos. Jogava o seu bumbum contra o pau do maior. - Sasu... Onegai... Eu preciso...

- Precisa do que Naru? Se não me disser não saberei o que lhe dar... - fazia de propósito, queria provocar o menor.

- Do teu... Membro... Dentro de mim... Preenchendo-me... - pediu, sentindo-se pecar a cada palavra. - _"Pequei por cem. Agora irei pecar por mil." - _Já nem se importava. O mal já estava feito, iria agora tirar partido disso.

- Como queira... - penetrou lentamente seu membro, não queria machucar o loiro por nada nesse mundo, seu amor por ele era maior. Ia entrando aos poucos, milímetro por milímetro, até que metade de seu pau estava completamente dentro do loiro, parou, esperaria ele se acostumar.

- Hmmm... Arigatou... Por seres tão... Delicado... - olhou o maior nos olhos. Era mesmo apaixonado por Sasuke. Beijou-lhe o pescoço. - Vai... Mete todo...

- Não quero te machucar... - retribuiu o beijo, só que nos olhos azuis que tanto amava - Não sou capaz de te ferir meu amor...

- Sasuuuuu... Amor? - indagou, sorrindo um pouco

- Hai... - chegara a hora, tinha que tomar coragem - Ai... Ai shiteru Naru. - com essas palavras uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos, tinha medo do que viria a seguir.

O menor corou.

- Sasu... - aproximou a sua boca da do Uchiha. – Ai shiterumo... Eu acho... - deu-lhe um beijo molhado e apaixonado.

- Apesar de não ter certeza... Não sabe quanto eu esperei para ouvir isto de você meu amor... - voltou a se mexer, era lento porem firme, ainda tinha medo de machucar Naruto. Escondeu o rosto no pescoço do loiro e começou a morder ali enquanto gemia baixinho, sabia que aquilo excitava qualquer um.

- Ah... Ah... - o menor gemia, deliciado com o membro enorme de Sasuke, que entrava e saía de si. - Sasuuu... Onegai... - deixou o pescoço mais exposto para o Uchiha morder o quanto quisesse. Abraçou-o e puxou-o para si, fazendo este ir mais fundo. - Hmmmm... Bem aí...

- É assim que você gosta? - completou a fala com estocadas mais firmes e fortes, essas acertavam em cheio a próstata do loirinho - Heim Naru... É assim ou quer mais... - aumentou a velocidade, não suportava mais ir lentamente - Você é uma delicia Naru... Ahhh... Humm... Meu loirinho pecado... - se arrependeu do que disse quase que na mesma hora, esperava que não acontecesse igual a ultima vez.

- Ahhhh... Tu é que és... O meu pecado... Sasuuuu... Amo-te... Amo-te... - chupava o pescoço do Uchiha, deixando-lhe marcas vermelhas e bem visíveis. - Mais... Dá mais... O meu bumbum... Está tão quente... - jogou o rabinho contra o pau de Sasuke, querendo que este fosse mais fundo.

- Te dou tudo que quiser... Aahhh... - estocou mais rápido ainda, ia freneticamente, estava ficando louco com tudo aquilo, e queria que o menor também ficasse. Com a mão livre pegou firme naquele pau delicioso e bombou com vontade - Ahhh Naru... É tão apertado... Gostoso...

- Ahh... Sasuu... Deixas-me... Ficar... Por cima? - ficou coradinho com o que perguntara. Muito corado. Mordia o lábio inferior para tentar conter os altos gemidos, mas era difícil.

- Hai. - saiu de dentro do loiro e deitou na cama - Vem meu Naru... Vem pro colinho do teu Sasu.

- Amor... - foi até Sasuke e deixou-se descer naquele pau que tanto desejava. - Ahhhh... Como consegues... Ser tão grande?

- Naruuuu... - era delicioso ter aquele rabinho apertando seu pau daquele jeito, mas acabou ficando corado com a pergunta, não respondeu nada.

Fez movimentos circulares, cavalgou bastante, rebolou. Estava muito satisfeito. Gemia alto e masturbava-se. Não estava a aguentar, tinha que se esvair...

- Sasuuu... Vou gozar... - deu vários selinhos no maior, esfregando o seu pénis no abdómen deste.

- Goza Naru... Goza pra mim, me mela todo com teu leite... Aahhh... - segurou firme na cintura do menor e estocou com força - Também vou gozar meu amor...

Levantou-se e cavalgou mais. Numa estocada mais profunda, sentiu tanto prazer que não conseguiu conter o orgasmo e gozou, melando o abdómen e peito de Sasuke com o seu sémen.

- Ahhhh... Sasuuuuuuu... - a sua mão também estava melada, pelo que Naruto lambeu-a.

- Ahhh Naruuuuuuuu... - gozou ao sentir seu pau ser espremido pelo interior do loirinho. Abraçou Naruto sentindo seu peito grudar ao dele - Ai shiteru Naru, ai shiteru...

- Ahh... Ai shiterumo... - murmurou, agarrado ao maior. - Muito, Sasu... Quero estar contigo sempre. - havia algumas coisa que, numa relação normal, Naruto devia contar, mas... Não faria mal se Sasuke não soubesse.

- Naru... - olhou naqueles olhos azuis lindos - Quer namorar comigo?

O loirinho ficou pensativo. Provavelmente... Não, certamente, Minato não iria gostar nada, mesmo nada da ideia. Mas...

- Hai, Sasu... Quero muito. - assentiu, chupando o lábio inferior com uma carinha inocente.

- Não sabe o quanto estou feliz. - abraçou fortemente o loirinho, nunca deixaria ele lhe escapar - És meu, só meu Naru.

Também abraçou Sasuke e beijou-lhe o pescoço.

- Quero que sejas só meu também... Mesmo, Sasu.

- Serei só seu meu amor... Só seu. - sabia que teria sérios problemas com seu Aniki, já que desde que se recordava tinha tido algo a mais com ele, mas iria contornar isso, pelo seu Naruto.

Sorriu e lambeu o peito do moreno, deitando-se ao lado deste em seguida.

- Vamos... Dormir, Sasu? - indagou, aconchegando-se perto de Sasuke.

- Hai. - apertou Naruto mais contra seu peito, sentia o calor do loirinho. Não iria dormir, não dormia afinal, mas iria velar o sono deste - Boa noite meu anjinho.

- Er... Boa noite... - nem fechou os olhos, não precisava de dormir. Encostou a cabeça no peito de Sasuke e ficou a olhar a parede do quarto.

†

Meia hora havia se passado e Sasuke notou que Naruto não dormia.

- Está sem sono meu amor? - não entendia bem o porque, afinal até onde sabia assim que os humanos acabavam de transar dormiam.

- Não, Sasu. - respondeu, como se fosse algo óbvio. - E tu? Também não pareces ter sono, amor. - deu um selinho no moreno.

- Estou sem sono algum. - mentiu, mas não gostava daquilo, talvez fosse melhor contar a verdade... Não, Naruto se assustaria - Vou fazer algo para comer, me acompanha?

- Hmmm... - Naruto pestanejou. Achou aquilo suspeito. Mas deixou passar. - Comer? Er... - o seu estômago não pedia, mas o loirinho gostava muito de satisfazer o seu paladar. – Com certeza!

- Então vamos. - se levantou e mesmo sem roupa ficou na porta esperando o loiro - Gosta de ramen?

- Adoro! O meu prato favorito! - disse, correndo até Sasu.

Foi andando em direção a cozinha, não ligava para o fato de estar nu, afinal estava em sua casa, mas nem pensou na hipótese de Itachi aparecer. Foi até o fogão e preparou os dois ramens, quando prontos serviu a si e a Naruto.

- Itadakimasu! - exclamou, começando a comer como uma criança a comer um enorme pirulito.

Ainda nem acreditava que cometera a loucura de namorar com Sasuke, iria ser amordaçado no céu pelo seu pai. Quase chorava só de pensar. E, pior ainda, desiludiria Deus, que tanto confiara nele.

- _"Bem... Eu sou muito fraquinho, nem sei porque motivo ele confiou em mim." _- pensava, comendo mais devagar.

- Algum problema meu amor? - Sasuke que comia seu ramen notou o astral do loiro mudar, não entendeu muito o porque daquilo.

- Er... Nenhum, amor. - disse, sorrindo logo. - Só estava a pensar no que o meu pai dirá quando souber que eu... Que eu namoro com um rapaz. - preferiu dizer rapaz ao invés de humano.

- Hum... - não havia pensado naquilo - Se quiser Naru, namoramos escondido, farei o que você preferir.

- _"Como se fosse possível esconder isto..."_ - suspirou. - Não, podemos namorar normalmente, o meu pai jamais saberá, não é? Ele mora noutra cidade...

- Tudo bem então. - terminou de comer e assim que foi se levantar da mesa ouviu a porta abrir - Era só o que me faltava.

- Tadaima, Otouto, Naruto-kun! - exclamou, entrando e indo logo até onde os rapazes estavam. Viu Naruto nu. - Jesus Christ!

_Keizoku__..._


	4. Tenshi to akuma no shūshū

_Izen wa Tenshi to Akuma no - Sensō_:

Ainda nem acreditava que cometera a loucura de namorar com Sasuke, iria ser amordaçado no céu pelo seu pai. Quase chorava só de pensar. E, pior ainda, desiludiria Deus, que tanto confiara nele.

_- "Bem... Eu sou muito fraquinho, nem sei porque motivo ele confiou em mim."_ - pensava, comendo mais devagar.

- Algum problema meu amor? - Sasuke que comia seu ramen notou o astral do loiro mudar, não entendeu muito o porque daquilo.

- Er... Nenhum, amor. - disse, sorrindo logo. - Só estava a pensar no que o meu pai dirá quando souber que eu... Que eu namoro com um rapaz. - preferiu dizer rapaz ao invés de humano.

- Hum... - não havia pensado naquilo - Se quiser Naru, namoramos escondido, farei o que você preferir.

_- "Como se fosse possível esconder isto..."_ - suspirou. - Não, podemos namorar normalmente, o meu pai jamais saberá, não é? Ele mora noutra cidade...

- Tudo bem então. - terminou de comer e assim que foi se levantar da mesa ouviu a porta abrir - Era só o que me faltava.

- Tadaima, Otouto, Naruto-kun! - exclamou, entrando e indo logo até onde os rapazes estavam. Viu Naruto nu. - Jesus Christ!

_Ima:_

- O que faz aqui Itachi? - reparou que seu Aniki trazia alguém, um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados - Quem é?

- Um amiguinho meu. - respondeu. - Chama-se Neji.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Naruto olhou e também viu o outro anjo. Estava surpreendido.

- Não podia ter ligado para avisar? - ainda não havia se tocado que ele e seu namorado estavam nus.

- Vocês deviam estar a fazer coisas bem mais interessantes. Não quis interromper. - não tirava os olhos do anjinho que o olhava.

Naruto estava cada vez mais encabulado com os olhares de Itachi. Foi até Sasuke e abraçou-o por trás, querendo esconder a nudez atrás deste.

- O que foi meu amor? - não entendia a timidez de Naruto, ele nunca fora assim com Itachi, tá certo que tinha um estranho ali com eles, mas mesmo assim.

- Naruto... - Neji queria chamar a atenção do amigo, saber o que passava por ali, apesar de estar meio que na cara.

- Eu conheço aquele garoto, o Neji. - disse Naruto, tímido. - Mas o Itachi-san parece querer comer-me com os olhos. - a sua vozinha demonstrava medo, parecia uma criança.

- Oh! Quem sabe, talvez queira mesmo. - Itachi sorriu de canto e abraçou Neji. - Mas, de momento, estou ocupado.

- Nani? - o que seu Aniki queria dizer com aquilo?

- Um dia também quero provar o Naruto-kun. - Itachi era um sem-vergonha em algumas situações. - Neji-kun, que tal irmos até ao meu quarto?

- Hai. - sabia que Itachi era um sem vergonha, mas como era só diversão...

- Saiba que eu e Naruto estamos namorando Aniki, não chegue perto dele entendeu? - tinha raiva nos olhos.

Neji ao ouvir aquilo olhou a Naruto, queria uma explicação para tudo que se passava. Itachi quase riu. Até gostava de ver o que o seu irmãozinho faria contra ele.

- Por enquanto, não precisas de te preocupar comigo. Só depois. - virou costas e caminhou pelo corredor, puxando Neji consigo.

Naruto estava um tanto assustado. Só esperava que o anjo moreno não relatasse aquilo no relatório.

- Hmm... Sasu... - deu um gemidinho trémulo.

Neji se soltou de Itachi e voltou para a cozinha.

- Pode me explicar sobre isso Naruto-san? O que conversamos outro dia? - não acreditava naquilo, só podia ser mentira, não queria nem ver quando Deus soubesse.

- Eu fui até ao fim. E amo o Sasu... - falou o que podia, esperava que Neji entendesse. - Mas e tu? O que fazes com o Itachi-san?

_- "Uma discussão entre anjinhos?"_ - Itachi encostara-se à parede do corredor e ouvia tudo.

- Já te disse o que fiz antes, não tenho mais nada a perder. Se for para eu ser expulso, que seja. - andou de encontro a Itachi, mas parou e se voltou ao loiro - Só espero que Ele não te castigue muito. - sumiu da cozinha pelo corredor.

Naruto começou a tremer e a chorar, desesperado. O que Neji estava a fazer? A tentar revelar quem eram?

- Sasu... - choramingou, agarrado ao maior.

- Shiii, calma meu amor, se acalme... - não entendia o que aquele garoto havia falado, mas não gostou nada de ver seu amado sofrer. Pegou-o no colo e levou até o quarto, deitando este na cama.

_- "Eu preciso de falar com o Tou-san... Preciso muito... Estou com medo..."_ - pensava, tremendo. Era um anjinho pequeno, tinha alguns medos. E não gostava de desapontar o pai, queria ser um Arcanjo tão forte quanto ele.

- Naru... Fale comigo meu amor. - por incrível que pareça, lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, estava desesperado.

- Não é nada... Nada mesmo, Sasu... - parou de chorar.

- Tudo bem então meu anjo, vamos dormir agora vamos. Você precisa descansar. - deitou-se na cama e abraçou o menor por trás.

Naruto apoiou a cabeça no peito do namorado e fechou os olhos. Só para descansar a vista, estava com os olhos um pouco ardentes.

_- "Preciso de falar com o Tou-san..."_ - pensava constantemente no que iria acontecer.

Sasuke mesmo não tendo o costume, adormeceu, normalmente fazia isso quando precisava pensar com mais clareza...

†

Itachi jogou Neji na cama, assim que chegaram ao quarto.

- Vamos fazer que nem o outro dia? - Itachi subiu na cama e rasgou as roupas de Neji.

- Vamos sim Itachi-san... Estou esperando por você. - não gostava do moreno, mas sentia uma leve atração por ele, no fundo sentia que algo estava errado.

O maior despiu-se e subiu para a cama, ficando por cima do menor.

- Como vai ser hoje? De quatro? - deu um tapa na bunda do parceiro.

- Pode ser... Faça como quiser. - apesar de falar friamente, não era bem assim que se sentia, estava adorando o calor do maior em contato com sua pele, estava sem camisa.

Assim fez. Meteu o de olhos pérola de quatro e enterrou-se neste até ao fundo, sentindo os seu pénis enorme ser esmagado.

_- "Será que todos os anjinhos são apertados?"_ - Itachi não parava de pensar nesta hipótese.

- Ahhh... Dói... - sentia todo seu corpo rasgar por dentro, apesar de não ser virgem não era assim tão acostumado.

- Gostas de quando... Dói? - deu mais um tapa e meteu mais devagar, não queria acabar ali com aquele anjo.

- Não gosto de dor... Aahhh... Seja um pouco mais gentil... Onegai. - sentia muita dor em seu interior, Itachi não havia sido tão estúpido consigo da outra vez.

Saiu do interior de Neji e lambeu-lhe a entradinha deliciosa.

- Hmm... Vou umedecer para não doer tanto... - acariciou as coxas pálidas do uke.

- H-hai... - tremia com as mãos de Itachi em suas coxas, adorava caricias ali. Abriu mais as nádegas do menor expondo-lhe mais a entradinha. Penetrou-o com a língua molhada e mexeu, deliciado.

- Ahh... É tão gostoso Itachi-san... Uma delicia... Aahhhh... - se contorcia de prazer e abria mais ainda as pernas.

- Vou dar algo ainda mais gostoso... - foi até à frente do anjo e exibiu o seu pau teso. - Queres um pirulito de tamanho maior?

- Quero sim... Me dê. - sentou um pouco na cama e abriu a boca apenas um pouco, ansiava por poder ter aquele pau teso inteiro em sua boquinha pequena.

Introduziu o seu membro intumescido na boca do menino pálido e esperou este começar a chupar.

- Chupa, lindinho... Chupa que é gostoso... - ordenou.

- Chupo sim Itachi-san... Com muito prazer. - lambeu os lábios e se aproximou do pau do maior, mas não querendo mais esperar colocou tudo dentro da boca e sugou com força.

- Isso mesmo... - incentivava, acariciando os cabelos castanhos e longos de Neji. - Quanto mais molhado estiver, melhor entra no teu buraquinho lindo.

Deu o melhor de si, ou pelo menos fez o que sabia fazer. Engolia todo o membro rapidamente, sua lingua não parava um minuto sequer na glande, chupava com vontade, sugava com força e gemia, gemia deliciado por ter aquele pau enorme em sua boca.

- Já está bom, eu acho... - o diabo sorriu de modo travesso e tirou o seu membro da boca de Neji. Voltou para trás deste e começou a penetrar ali. Fazia devagar, para não magoar o uke.

- Aahhh... Assim mesmo Tachi-sama. Huumm... É tão grande... - rebolava um pouco para facilitar a penetração.

- Gostas do meu pau grande, meu anjinho? - indagou, fodendo mais rápido.

- H-hai... Amo esse teu pau... Me fode mais... Quero mais rápido, onegai... - sentia tudo em si tremer, estava louco para sentir muito mais daquele pau delicioso em sua bundinha.

Não esperou por mais nada e passou a foder Neji com brutalidade, atingindo a próstata em todas as estocadas. Sentia muito prazer.

- Hmm... Neji... Que rabinho apertado... Ah...

- Isso Tachi-sama... Aahhh... Mais rápido... Mais forte... Aaaahhhhh... - rebolava mais ainda, a cada estocada que ia a sua próstata delirava, não tinha sensação melhor que aquela.

Agarrou o pau de Neji e masturbou-o freneticamente, no ritmo das estocadas.

- Toma, safado... Sei que tu gostas... Hmmm... - apertava a glande rosada de vez em quando.

- Não pare... Aahhhh... Vou gozar... - seu corpo tremia mais ainda, não se aguentaria por muito mais tempo, estava ficando louco.

- Então goza... Mela a minha mão com o teu leite... Safado... - puxou os cabelos de Neji e gozou, melando o interior do uke com o seu líquido seminal escaldante.

- Tachi-sama... Aahahhhhhh... - sentiu algo estranho em seu interior, mas não ligou e acabou gozando - Que delicia... Aaahhh...

Teve a sua mão melada pelo leite de Neji. Deitou-se ao lado do garoto e levou a sua mão até aos lábios deste.

- Lambe, lindo. - sussurrou.

Lambeu obediente, não sabia o porque mais sentia algo estranho toda vez que estava com o maior. Após lamber tudo deitou sua cabeça no corpo dele.

- Vamos dormir, Neji? - acariciou os cabelos longos do perolado. Logicamente não dormia, achava patético.

- Não tenho sono... Mas se quiser dormir eu não ligo. - ficou apenas a acariciar o abdômen do moreno, achava-o lindo, perfeito.

****- Eu também não tenho sono... - olhava o teto, mas procurava almas com a mente. Procurava as almas mais sujas que podia.

_**Dois meses depois...**_

Sasuke estava para sair de casa se encontrar com Naruto, nesses dois meses haviam namorado muito, saído e graças ao Diabo tinha conseguido muitas almas, estava quase pronto para a guerra, que não demoraria muito a começar. Seu único problema era seu Aniki, que desde que começara a namorar com Naruto não saia de seu pé, ele não se conformava que Sasuke namorava com Naruto e não tinha mais tempo para si.

- Aniki, eu já disse que não quero mais nada com você. Para de tentar a todo instante algo comigo. - tentava a todo custo se soltar de Itachi, que abraçava-o forte.

- Hai, hai... Assim eu sofro muito... Não posso ter o meu Otouto, não posso ter o koibito do meu Otouto... - quase choramingou, parecendo uma criancinha humana.

- Pare de fazer melodrama Itachi e me largue, tenho que encontrar o Naru daqui a pouco. - tentava mais e mais se soltar, mas não conseguia - Onegai Aniki, eu tenho que ir. Me solte que depois faço o que você quiser... - se arrependeu no mesmo instante que disse aquilo.

- Ótimo. Vou ser bem exigente. - aproximou a boca do ouvido de Sasuke e riu. - Quando voltares, traz também o Naruto. Quero vocês os dois na minha cama. - sentia um frenesi percorrer-lhe o corpo só de pensar naquela hipótese.

- Nunca. - falou assim que se soltou - Isso nunca Itachi, e alias, o Naru nunca concordaria com uma coisa dessas. - foi até a porta e abriu-a, mas antes de sair falou - Pense em algo que quando eu voltar você me fala. - falou batendo a porta.

- "Acho que ele não tem noção que eu pego o loirinho dele quando EU quiser." - pensou, sentando-se numa poltrona. Tinha jantando um bom jantar. Estava até saciado para aquela noite.

†

Assim que Sasuke chegou a casa de Naruto, local que não costumava ir muito, tocou a campainha e esperou, estava ansioso, iria conhecer uns amigos do loiro naquela noite.

Naruto acabava de se vestir.

_- "Parece que o meu koibito chegou..."_ - pensou, indo abrir a porta. Abriu com tanta força que o sal que mantinha ali voou. - Konbawa, amor. - sorriu e beijou Sasuke.

- Naru... - abraçou o menor e selou seus lábios - Demorei?

- Iie... Os meus amiguinhos ainda não chegaram. - riu.

- Que bom. Meu Aniki está me dando mais trabalho a cada dia. - entrou na casa e foi direto ao sofá - Vem aqui comigo Naru-chan.

Naruto foi e, mais desinibido do que no início, sentou-se no colo do namorado.

- Assim? - indagou, mordiscando a bochecha de Sasuke.

- Hai... - fungou o pescoço do loirinho, amava o cheiro que desprendia daquela pele bronzeada - Sabia que é uma delicia? Mais que uma delicia até, uma tentação... - sussurrava no ouvido do menor.

- Sabia, sim... O Sasu-chan já disse várias vezes... - deu um pequeno gemido com as carícias do Uchiha e também o acariciou mais. - E o Sasu-chan também é uma delicinha... É o meu pecado.

- Só seu... - mordeu o pescoço de Naruto com vontade - Eu quero você Naru-chan... Agora.

- Mas... Os meus amiguinhos vão chegar a qualquer momento... - rebolou no colo do maior. - Podemos ser apanhados... De surpresa...

- Mas Naru-chan... - seu pau começou a crescer, também pudera, com aquela bunda deliciosa passando por ali - Só um pouquinho? - fazia uma carinha muito kawaii, mas nesse exato momento a campainha tocou, fazendo Sasuke xingar tudo e todos.

- Depois de eles irem embora... - sussurrou, saindo do colo e indo até à porta, não sem antes apertar o membro tesudo do maior. Abriu a porta e deu com três amigos. Neji, Iruka e Hinata. - Konbawa, minna.

- Konbawa... Na-Naruto-kun... - cumprimentou Hinata, a anjinha de longos cabelos azuis e olhos pérola. - Sashiburi...

- Yo Naruto-kun. - disse Iruka, um anjo com os cabelos castanhos e uma cicatriz em cima do nariz.

Neji apenas meneou a cabeça e olhou pra dentro da casa, vendo assim Sasuke sentado no sofá, não gostava dele, mas cumprimentou ele com a cabeça também.

- Entrem. - sorriu alegremente e deu passagem a todos. - Hinata, estás muito bonita como sempre. - elogiou.

- A-Arigatou... Kimi mo... - corou muito e deu um sorrisinho tímido.

Naruto foi até perto de Sasuke e abraçou-o.

- Este é Uchiha Sasuke. - apresentou o moreno a todos.

- Ohayo. - respondeu seco, não havia gostado de ser interrompido. Olhou para todos ali presentes, só reconhecendo Neji, que seu Aniki pegava já fazia algum tempo.

- Yo Sasuke-kun, sou Iruka. - o moreno andou até Sasuke e apertou a mão dele, sentiu seu corpo estremecer, não sabia bem o porque, mas aquele garoto emanava algum tipo de coisa maligna.

Neji novamente não disse nada ao moreno, mas se virou a Naruto e fez uma pergunta que no mesmo instante fez Sasuke estremecer.

- O Itachi virá também? - estava ansioso para rever o moreno, estava gostando e muito dele.

- Hai... Ele virá. - respondeu, sorrindo. Encostou a boca no ouvido do maior e sussurrou, em tom de brincadeira. - Pecador.

Hinata andava pela sala sem saber o que fazer. Chegou perto de Sasuke e resolveu apresentar-se.

- Ko-Konbawa... Sou a Hi-Hinata... - olhou um pouquinho para o Uchiha. - Muito pra-prazer...

- O prazer é meu Hinata. - olhou a menina de cima a baixo e notou uma semelhança com Neji - Por acaso é parente do Neji?

- H-Hai... E-Ele é meu primo... - respondeu, cutucando os dedos.

- Isso mesmo Uchiha, a Hinata é minha prima. Algum problema? - olhou sério a Sasuke, apesar de seu coração bater mais rápido por saber que logo Itachi estaria ali com eles.

- Problema algum Neji, só perguntei mesmo. - fechou a cara e puxou Naruto para seu colo, pelo jeito a noite seria longa.

Nesse momento a campainha tocou. Naruto pulou do colo de Sasuke e foi abrir.

- Yo, Itachi-san! - sorriu e convidou o moreno a entrar.

- Konbawa, Naru-kun... - puxou o anjinho e deu-lhe um selinho um tanto demorado. - Tudo bem? Parece que está tudo bem animado...

Corado pelo selo, Naruto apenas disse:

- Fique à vontade...

- Itachi. - Sasuke disse apenas para advertir seu Aniki, estava cansado já das investidas dele em cima de Naruto.

- Tachi-sama... - Neji disse baixinho, apenas para o moreno maior ouvir, seus olhos brilhavam, finalmente seu deus maior havia chegado.

- Nani, Neji-kun? - indagou Itachi, olhando o anjo de olhos pérola. - Os outros presentes são teus amigos, estou certo?

- H-Hai... - andou devagar até Itachi e olhou-o de cima a baixo, não podia mais negar, estava perdidamente apaixonado por ele.

Os outros presentes ficaram vendo a cena, esperando o que estava para acontecer, somente Sasuke e Naruto sabiam do rolo que os dois tinham.

Hinata olhava confusa o casal. Era inocente demais para perceber o que rolava entre Neji e Itachi. Pior ainda, era inocente demais para perceber as duas alminhas perigosas com quem estava a conviver naquele momento. Olhou para Iruka, como se lhe perguntasse o que se passava.

Iruka não disse nada a Hinata, mas notou o olhar da moça, não havia gostado nada de Sasuke, mas Itachi parecia ser pior ainda. Voltou o olhar para Itachi e Neji, pelo jeito alguma coisa estava para acontecer ali.

Naruto havia colocado música e, de momento, estava no colo de Sasuke, trocando algumas carícias com este. Apertava tudo o que podia, tentava ser discreto.

- Hmm... Amo-te, Sasu...

Hinata olhava também para Sasuke e Naruto. Nunca percebia nada. Tudo o que fazia era acatar as ordens que recebia.

Itachi abraçara Neji e ambos já trocavam algumas carícias. Itachi foi mais ousado e deu um bom beijo molhado no anjinho pálido.

- Tachi... - tentou falar no meio do beijo, mas acabou só conseguindo dizer o nome do moreno, ele era muito fogoso, o jeito era esperar aquele fogo todo passar, coisa que esperava ser logo, seu amigos anjos estavam olhando.

- Hmm... - acariciava o bumbum delicioso do menor, pouco se importando com todos os olhares que recebiam. Queria mais era que os anjos se fossem foder.

- Pare Tachi... - tentava se soltar do maior - Estão nos olhando... - sentia muita vergonha.

- Aniki. - Sasuke que havia notado o desconforto do moreno menor se pronunciou - Acho que já chega do showzinho por ora né.

- Aff... - bufou, soltando-se de Neji. - Agora vou pegar o Narutinho. - sorriu sacana para o irmão. - Posso?

Tanto Iruka como Hinata estavam espantados com o que sucedia.

- Iruka-san... É errado... Anjos envolverem-se com Hu-Humanos... Não é? - indagou a dos cabelos azuis.

- Bem... Digamos que não é totalmente errado, mas o humano tem que morrer quando o anjo volta pro céu... - não tinha muita certeza se aqueles dois eram realmente humanos, não gostava nada da aura que emanava deles.

- Então eu... Tenho pena do Sa-Sasuke-san e do... I-Itachi-san... - a garota cutucava os dedos. Encostou a cabeça no ombro de Iruka. - Enfim...

Naruto voltou da cozinha. Adorava cozinhar.

- Minna, é hora do jantar. Aposto que estão cheios de fome. - o loirinho olhava mais para Sasuke e para Itachi, já que tinha a perfeita noção de que os seus amigos anjos não sentiam fome. - Vamos?

- Vamos logo. - Sasuke disse já indo em direção a cozinha, apesar de não precisar comer acabou se acostumando, como convivia muito com Naruto precisava mostrar a ele que era humano, coisa que era muita mentira é claro. Os outros apenas seguiram os dois até o recinto.

Vendo os amigos sentados à mesa, Naruto serviu o Sukiyaki que fizera. Ficou um pouco corado quando se sentou.

- Espero que esteja bom... E que gostem... Eu esforcei-me a fazer este jantar. - disse, pegando nos hashis. - Itadakimasu!

- Itadakimasu. - disseram todos juntos e começaram a comer.

Enquanto comia, Itachi apreciava, lentamente, o jantar que Naruto preparara.

_- "Cozinha muito bem, este anjinho... Estou até com vontade de devorar o Sukiyaki..."_ - pensou, observando todos na mesa. Pousou o olhar em cima do anjo da cicatriz e reparou que este o olhava intrigado. - _"E aquele ali não gosta muito de mim, já percebi..."_

_- "Não gosto de como esse tal Itachi olha para Naruto, preciso falar com Minato urgente. E esse cheiro deles... Talvez sejam demônios. Espero que não, não quero nem imaginar o que Deus faria se soubesse que Naruto e Neji estão se envolvendo com demônios."_ - Iruka comia sua comida lentamente, apesar de não precisar comer estava achando tudo uma delicia.

Depressa terminaram com o Sukiyaki. Nenhum dos presentes precisava de comer, mas acabaram por fazê-lo por uma questão de gula.

- Gochisousama! - disse Naruto, no fim. - Gostaram?

- Hai. - disse Iruka empolgado - Estava muito bom Naruto-kun. É um ótimo cozinheiro. - descansou as costas na cadeira, apesar de não comer, se entupiu de comida, estava realmente deliciosa.

- Estava mesmo muito gostosa Naruto. - Neji limpava a boca e olhava para todos na mesa, parando em Itachi, para quem sorriu lindamente.

- Estava uma delicia meu amor... Igual a você. - Sasuke não queria nem saber quem estava ali, falaria o que viesse a cabeça.

- Não digas essas coisas, Sasu... Vou ficar muito corado... E está tanta gente a ver... - disse o loirinho, encostando a cabeça no ombro do maior.

- O Sa-Sasuke-san te-tem ra-razão... - Hinata concordou com Sasuke. Naruto e tudo o que este fazia era uma delícia.

Itachi ficou sem nada para dizer.

- Já disseram tudo... Mas, realmente, ficou muito bom. - sorriu para Naruto.

- Bom, minna... Que tal sairmos e irmos até ao bar mais próximo? - sugeriu Naruto, sorrindo.

- Pode ser. - respondeu Sasuke com indiferença. Neji e Iruka apenas fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

A mulher do céu levantou-se.

- E-Eu vou ter que... Ir embora... - disse, dando um sorriso tímido. Não queria, mas não era menina de ir para ambientes mais noturnos. - Gomenasai.

- Mas já, Hinata? - Naruto tentou demover a garota.

- Hai... Está a ficar tarde para mim e... Ainda tenho trabalho a fazer. - começou a despedir-se de todos, dando um beijo na face de cada um. - Ja ne. - foi acompanhada por Naruto até à porta.

- Vamos indo então Naru-chan? - Sasuke se levantou da cadeira assim que Naruto fechou a porta.

- Hai! - abraçou o namorado e deu-lhe vários beijos na boca.

Itachi também se levantou da cadeira. Porém, foi até perto de Iruka.

- Iruka-san... Tudo bem? - resolveu meter conversa. Não era do género de demónio que atirava as vítimas contra a parede e interrogava, apesar de ser o Diabo.

- H-Hai... - olhava confuso para Itachi, o moreno não havia falado consigo a noite toda, não entendia o que ele queria nesse momento.

- Que idade tens? - olhou com bons olhos para o moreno.

- Te-Tenho 27 anos. - sorria timidamente - Tem quantos anos Itachi-kun?

- _"Tantos que usar cem pares de mãos não chegavam."_ - pensou. - Tenho 22.

- Não aparenta, parece ser mais velho... - respirou profundamente e quase tossiu, somente agora sentiu o cheiro de enxofre, pelo jeito estava certo, mas como avisar Minato do perigo? - Vamos indo também? - olhou para Neji que estava um pouco atrás de si e este fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Como assim, não aparento a idade que tenho? Sabes... No fundo, tu também pareces bem, bem mais velho do que esses 27. - disse Itachi, abrindo muito os olhos negros.

- Está me chamando de velho? - havia entendido perfeitamente o que o moreno dissera, mas ele não podia saber que era um anjo, a não ser que fosse um demônio antigo...

- Estou. - fez a confirmação, sorrindo de canto. Pelos vistos, Iruka parecia surpreendido - _"Os anjos são muito bobos."_ - pensou.

- Vamos logo vocês dois ai atrás. - Sasuke já estava sem paciência, Neji andava do seu lado, junto a Naruto.

- Um momento só Sasuke-kun, quero ter uma rápida conversa com Itachi-kun. - sabia o que fazer, só esperava que Itachi fosse um demônio jovem ainda, mal sabia o quanto estava enganado.

- Encontramo-nos depois. - Naruto falou, fechando a porta de casa e deixando o anjo e o demónio a sós.

- E aí? Que tipo de conversa rápida vamos ter? - indagou Itachi, sentando-se na cadeira mais próxima.

- Uma que não pode ser aqui... Vamos para um lugar mais reservado. - saiu andando, sabia onde tinha um beco por ali, um ótimo lugar para se exorcizar um demônio.

- Hai... - Itachi seguiu Iruka, recordando-se do procedimento a executar para exterminar anjos metidos como Iruka.

_Keizoku..._


	5. Hi

_Izen wa Tenshi to Akuma no - Sensō_:

- Vamos logo vocês dois ai atrás. - Sasuke já estava sem paciência, Neji andava do seu lado, junto a Naruto.

- Um momento só Sasuke-kun, quero ter uma rápida conversa com Itachi-kun. - sabia o que fazer, só esperava que Itachi fosse um demônio jovem ainda, mal sabia o quanto estava enganado.

- Encontramo-nos depois. - Naruto falou, fechando a porta de casa e deixando o anjo e o demónio a sós.

- E aí? Que tipo de conversa rápida vamos ter? - indagou Itachi, sentando-se na cadeira mais próxima.

- Uma que não pode ser aqui... Vamos para um lugar mais reservado. - saiu andando, sabia onde tinha um beco por ali, um ótimo lugar para se exorcizar um demônio.

- Hai... - Itachi seguiu Iruka, recordando-se do procedimento a executar para exterminar anjos metidos como Iruka.

_Ima:_

Iruka andou calmamente em direção ao beco, infelizmente não tivera como fazer o pentagrama que exorcizava demônios, mas mesmo assim somente com as palavras sabia dar certo, apesar de demorar muito mais.

- O que faz da vida Itachi-kun? - perguntava apenas para passar o tempo.

- Trabalho numa biblioteca. - respondeu.

- Biblioteca? Não parece ser uma coisa do seu feitio. - olhou o moreno de cima a baixo, se não fosse um demônio seria até que bem interessante conhecer mais a fundo ele.

O Uchiha riu.

- Até parece que sabes muito sobre mim, Iruka-san. Até parece que sabes alguma coisa sobre o meu feitio. - disse, sarcástico. - E tu? O que fazes?

- Eu? Bem... - parou havia chegado ao beco, adentrou este - Sou caçador...

- Caçador de quê? De demónios? - resolveu abrir o jogo.

- Como? - estava espantado, não sabia que Itachi havia notado quem era, acabou começando a recitar o exorcismo - Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite dominio… Tribuite virtutem deo. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congredatio et secta diabolica…

Ao ouvir o recital de Iruka, Itachi riu mais um pouco. Aproximou-se do anjo.

- Acaso julgas que... Me podes derrotar com meras palavras latinas? - sussurrou, apertando o pescoço do mulato.

Mesmo sentindo sua garganta fechar continuou a recitar o exorcismo.

- Ergo… Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae. - não entendia como o moreno sabia o que estava fazendo, poucos demônios sabiam o que era aquilo que ele dizia - Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt… - olhou no fundo dos olhos de Itachi e pode vislumbrar algo que lhe trouxe terror, aqueles olhos tinham um tom vermelho neles, coisa que sabia que apenas os descendentes diretos de Satã possuiam.

- Eu sou o Diabo... E tu és muito fraquinho... - zombou. Do nada, uma arma da mais pura prata chegou-lhe às mãos. - O que achas de eu enterrar isto no teu corpo? - indagou.

Parou de falar no mesmo instante, dessa vez não era um mero demônio como das outras, era o Diabo em pessoa, tremeu. Era seu fim, sabia disso, não podia fazer mais nada, apenas rezou a Deus para que não sofresse muito.

- Faça logo, ou está com medo?

No instante seguinte, o Diabo atravessou o corpo de Iruka com a espada que tinha em mãos. O corpo do mulato brilhou muito e começou a desintegrar-se.

- _"Belo espetáculo."_ - pensou.

Iruka não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, nem mesmo de gritar, quando viu seu corpo ja estava desintegrando, iria ter com seus amigos anjos, aqueles que haviam morrido há muitos anos, é claro que um dia voltaria, mas esse dia demoraria séculos...

†

No reino celestial, Deus passeava pelos jardins, os quais haviam sido, dedicadamente, construídos por ele. Na verdade, voltava de um passeio. Não gostava de ficar somente sentado no seu trono majestoso. Regressou ao grande salão onde passava o seu tempo. Assim que entrou, constatou algo de errado. De todas as imensas luzes que iluminavam o seu salão, reparou que faltava uma.

- _"Iruka, hein?"_ - pensou, entrando na mente de Minato e dando-lhe o recado.

Minato na mesma hora que recebeu o tal recado de Deus correu para junto dele. Estava muito aflito, poderia ter acontecido algo com seu filho também.

- O que houve Kakashi? Iruka realmente... - parou de falar, a luz de Iruka estava apagada, olhou em volta procurando a de Naruto, mas logo constatou que ainda estava acessa, suspirou um pouco aliviado - Já sabe quem foi?

- Tenho uma péssima ideia... - sussurrou, parecendo preocupado. O salão estava excessivamente iluminado. O tanto de nervosismo que a Santidade sentia causava desequilíbrios no controlo da alma, brilhando muito mais do que o normal. - E desejo estar errado... Desejo mesmo...

- Quem o senhor acha? - aproximava devagar de Kakashi, sentia todo seu ser desestabilizar, não gostava nada daquilo.

- Satã. - respondeu. Não tinha o hábito de usar a palavra diabo. - Tenho quase a certeza...

- Mas como? Acha que ele está na Terra? - sentiu todo seu corpo tremer ao ouvir aquele nome, aquilo não podia ser verdade.

- Acho que vou ter de ir até lá para descobrir... E, se estiver, quero acabar com ele.

A luz que emanava perdeu-se. Voltara a emanar a pouca luz de sempre. Se não fosse Deus, seria um anjo reles, a julgar pela luzinha que emanava.

- Não. - falou desesperado - Deixa que eu e meus homens vamos, o senhor não pode se arriscar. - apesar de não ser de seu feitio, acabou falando alto.

- Não suportaria perder-te, Minato. Sabes disso. - disse, tomando rapidamente a sua forma humana. Gostava bastante desta. Acariciou a luz corpórea do arcanjo. - Tenho medo. Até eu tenho medo.

- Não precisa ter, sou seu arcanjo mais forte, tem que confiar em mim, se não confiará em quem? - também tomou sua forma humana - Amo-te de mais, não irei deixar ir sozinho, se for mesmo, irei com você, eu e meus homens.

- Minato... Se eu, por acaso, tiver a infeliz ideia de te mandar lá abaixo... Promete-me que, assim que estiveres em perigo, me avisas, ok? - abraçou o loiro e beijou-lhe o pescoço. - Não te quero perder, sim?

- Hai... Avisarei-lhe no mesmo instante. - mentiu. Não avisaria a Deus, morreria por ele, não conseguiria perder seu amado. Retribuiu o abraço, era tão gostoso ficar ali - Ai shiteru Kakashi. Vai me mandar?

- Não. Ainda não, meu doce. - acariciou os cabelos do grisalho. - Mas gostava que fossemos os dois... Faz imenso tempo que não vou lá abaixo.

- Primeiro deixa eu e meu homens irmos, depois tu vais. - não iria permitir que Deus fosse até a Terra, não com o Diabo a solta.

- E seu eu não deixar? - contrapôs, sorrindo.

- Não podes fazer isso comigo meu amor... - se afastou um pouco, estava alarmado.

- Vou pensar no teu caso, então... - coçou o queixo, estava preocupado. Sabia que se Satã quisesse, Minato e o resto dos anjos iriam pelos ares. Quer dizer... Minato nem tanto...

- Onegai... Pense sim. - se aproximou e puxou Deus para um abraço forte, infelizmente voltando a sua forma original.

Após ter morto o anjo metido, Itachi simplesmente materializou-se para o local onde o irmão e os demais estavam. Aproximou-se devagar. A música estava muito alta. Encontrou Neji. Sasuke e Naruto dançavam sensualmente.

- Voltei, Neji-kun. - anunciou.

- Demorou. - falou sério, não gostou nada de ver seu moreno sair com Iruka, e por falar nele... - Onde está Iruka?

- Oh... Nós nem falámos... Subitamente, ele disse que se estava a sentir muito mal e foi embora. Muito estranho. - mentiu o Uchiha, abraçando Neji.

- Tudo bem então. - olhou para Sasuke e Naruto - Vamos dançar também? - estava louco para sentir seu corpo e o do Uchiha bem próximos.

- Vamos. - pegou na mão de Neji e levou-o consigo para o meio da pista de dança. Abraçou Neji e ambos iniciaram uma dança tão sensual quanto a de Sasuke e Naruto.

- Naru-chan... O que acha de meu Aniki com Neji? - Sasuke observava os dois dançando, sentia-se aliviado, pelo visto Neji gostava de Itachi, mas o problema era se Itachi gostava de Neji.

- Ah... Não sei... Eles parecem um tanto bem juntos. Eu não conheço muito o Neji, sabes? - deu um selinho em Sasuke. - Mas se ele tivesse algo com Itachi... Ficaria... - o que disse a seguir foi dito num sussurro mudo, mais para si do que para o namorado. - ... Tão encrencado como eu.

- Como assim encrencado? - apesar de Naruto ter falado baixo, pode ouvir, tinha uma audição invenjavel.

- Er... Eu disse encrencado? - o loirinho tremeu um pouco.

- Hai. Você disse que se ele tiver algo com Itachi ficaria tão encrencado quanto você. - não parou de dançar, mas puxou Naruto para mais perto de si, colando assim seus corpos.

- Ah... Estava a pensar noutra coisa... Gomen... - encostou a cabeça no ombro do namorado. Perguntava-se se alguma vez o seu pai aceitaria aquele relacionamento.

- Tudo bem então... - não entendia muito o loiro, sabia que ele escondia algo, mas não ligava, logo descobriria.

- Tachi-sama... Posso te perguntar uma coisa? - Neji dançava colado a Itachi, já que a musica que acabara de começar era lenta, mas porem sensual.

- Claro, lindo... - Itachi sentia-se muito lisonjeado pelo fato de Neji usar 'sama' com ele. - _"Até um dos soldados daquele gostoso... Digo, imundo Deus lá em cima me respeita..." _- pensou.

- Eu... Eu queria saber porque sempre dá em cima de Naruto, já que ele está com seu Otouto. - não queria demonstrar, mas sentia um ciúmes terrível para com o moreno Uchiha.

- Isso... Isso é porque aquele garotinho me atrai muito... É gostoso e tem um quanto de inocência. Ele agrada-me. - sorriu de canto e olhou para Naruto, que se movia sensualmente. - E, certamente, irei ter aquele garoto um dia.

- Entendi... - disse se afastando de Itachi - Vou ao banheiro. - saiu correndo dali, precisava chorar sozinho, era muita dor para suportar perante os outros.

- Hai... - disse Itachi, vendo o anjo desaparecer. - _"Como se anjos precisassem muito de ir ao banheiro."_ - pensou, indo até ao bar e pedindo vodka para si.

Neji chorava muito no banheiro, não sabia onde estava errando, fazia tudo que o moreno pedia, até mesmo as coisas mais estranhas que podia. Encostou-se na parede e chorou mais ainda, agora era fato, estava amando Uchiha Itachi. Não poderia mais esconder aquilo de si mesmo, muito menos de Itachi. Assim que pudesse contaria tudo a ele, mas primeiro tinha que tirar a concorrência de vista...

Itachi pegou no seu copo e foi juntar-se ao casal Naruto e Sasuke. Ficou por trás de Naruto e abraçou-lhe a cintura. Encostou bem o seu corpo no do loiro e começou a dançar sensualmente. Naruto estava numa posição de muita sorte.

- I-Itachi-san? - Naruto ficou muito coradinho mas, por impulso, começou a esfregar-se no corpo do maior. Esfregava, principalmente, o seu bumbum no pau de Itachi.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo Itachi? - Sasuke não gostou nada daquilo, mas vendo a forma com que Naruto reagiu, deixou rolar, queria ver onde aquilo iria dar.

- Está gostoso, bebé? - o demónio milenar deslizou a mão que estava na cintura do loirinho até ao membro deste e apertou. - Hmmm... Já estás durinho?

- H-Hai... Eu não queria mas... Tu és um tesão, Tachi-san... - gemeu o menor, agarrando-se a Sasuke. Precisava de apoio. Não queria desfalecer ali mesmo, sem amparo algum.

Sasuke olhou para Itachi, podia ver o desejo nos olhos dele. Acabou ficando excitado também, quem sabe aquela não seria uma má idéia...

- Quer nós dois Naru? Nós dois inteirinhos pra você? - esfregava seu pau no do loiro, sentindo assim a mão de Itachi roçar em si.

- H-Hai... - o anjinho estava tão, tão excitado que não dava conta de mais nada à sua volta. O seu membro estava duríssimo e a sua bundinha quente e ansiosa por ter os dois paus enormes dos Uchiha dentro de si. Sim, queria ser o uke daqueles dois... Queria dar o rabinho ao mesmo tempo para Sasuke e Itachi. - Quero muito...

- Então vamos pra minha casa... - relutante saiu de perto de Naruto e pegou na mão deste, dando logo em seguida um olhar malicioso a Itachi.

Itachi retribuiu o olhar com um sorriso do mesmo género e colocou a mão na bundinha de Naruto, que deu um gemidinho. Os três saíram daquele bar, todos eles muito excitados e ansiosos por estarem na cama de Sasuke.

- Aniki... Vai com Naruto no banco de trás que eu vou dirigindo. - não entendia esse desejo repentino, mas queria ver os dois se pegando no carro.

Naruto entrou primeiro e logo deu muito espaço a Itachi. A sua face de anjinho estava muito corada e o rapaz dava muitos suspirinhos. Estava muito fofo.

- Estas uma delicia com essa carinha de anjinho Naruto-kun... - se aproximou de Naruto sentando bem colado a ele - Estou louco de desejo por você, quero fode-lo todinho.

Sasuke que ouviu tudo deu um sorriso deliciado com a forma que seu Aniki falava com Naruto, a noite seria muito boa, teria aqueles dois pecados para si, e de quebra matava a saudades de Itachi.

- Eu... Eu é que estou... Louco de desejo... Quero muito dar o meu rabinho a vocês... - sentou-se no colo de Itachi, virado de frente para este. - Posso cavalgar um pouquinho... No teu pau enorme, Tachi-sama? - tinha abraçado o pescoço de Itachi e olhava-o com olhos inocentes.

- Ahh... - acabou gemendo ao ouvir aquela voz aveludada pedinte - Pode fazer o que quiser Naru... Só não pode tirar a roupa, pelo menos não agora. - deu um tapa de leve na bunda do anjo, pelo jeito todos os anjos eram fogosos, primeiro Neji e agora Naruto.

Satisfeito com a permissão, o anjinho começou a rebolar desesperado no colo do demónio sexy.

- Hmmm... - esfregou mais e mais as duas ereções. - Queres a minha bundinha apertadinha, safado? - indagou, beijando Itachi. Fazia algum tempo que desejava fazê-lo. - Ah... Quero o meu corpo nu contra o teu... - enfiou as mãos por dentro da blusa do Uchiha maior.

- Que fogo é esse Naruto-kun... Desse jeito vai me fazer incendiar. - riu do que falara, poderia mesmo pegar fogo se quisesse, mas não faria, pelo menos não por agora - Quero e muito sua bundinha delicia, to loquinho pa meter todo meu pau nela... - apertava a cintura do loiro, estava amando sentir aquele pecado em seu colo.

- Deixa um pouco pra mim nii-san... Também quero esse loirinho fogoso. - Sasuke estava excitado somente de olhar os dois, graças ao Diabo já estava a caminho de sua casa, não via a hora de chegar lá.

- Posso... Ver o teu tamanho, Tachi-sama? - ficou um pouquinho envergonhado com o que pedira. Falava baixinho no ouvido do maior. - Não consigo senti-lo muito bem... - mentiu.

- Iie... Só vai ver e poder tocar quando chegar em casa, antes disso... - passou a lingua pelo ouvido do loiro e sussurrou baixinho - Só vai sentir. - olhou para fora e sorriu antes de ouvir Sasuke.

- Chegamos. - o Uchiha mais novo estacionou em qualquer lugar mesmo e desceu do carro com as mãos em frente a calça, não queria que os outros vissem o tamanho de sua excitação - Vamos. - abriu a porta para Itachi e Naruto, que saiu com o loirinho de dentro do carro no colo.

- Posso... Ver o teu tamanho, Tachi-sama? - ficou um pouquinho envergonhado com o que pedira. Falava baixinho no ouvido do maior. - Não consigo senti-lo muito bem... - mentiu.

- Iie... Só vai ver e poder tocar quando chegar em casa, antes disso... - passou a lingua pelo ouvido do loiro e sussurrou baixinho - Só vai sentir. - olhou para fora e sorriu antes de ouvir Sasuke.

- Chegamos. - o Uchiha mais novo estacionou em qualquer lugar mesmo e desceu do carro com as mãos em frente a calça, não queria que os outros vissem o tamanho de sua excitação - Vamos. - abriu a porta para Itachi e Naruto, que saiu com o loirinho de dentro do carro no colo.

Naruto quase batia palminhas por terem chegado.

- Finalmente... - suspirou, ao entrarem em casa.

Os três foram para o quarto mais próximo, o de Sasuke, e Naruto foi jogado na cama.

- O que vão fazer comigo? - bancou o inocente.

- Você nem imagina... - Sasuke e Itachi disseram juntos, se olharam e se aproximaram mais de Naruto, queriam deixá-lo louco, e com o passo seguinte conseguiriam.

Itachi agarrou Sasuke pela blusa e beijou-o com vontade, como a muito não beijava, passava sua mão por aquela pele alva e quente, arrancando suspiros deste. Sasuke fazia o mesmo que Itachi, mas era um pouco mais atrevido, apertou forte a bunda de Itachi, amava-a, era firme... Deliciosamente apetitosa.

- Oh... - Naruto olhava aqueles dois e estava até a sentir ciuminhos de Sasuke. - Sasu... - mas estava muito excitado com a cena. - Também quero... - pedinchou. Colocou-se no meio dos dois e ajoelhou-se, ficando com a cara ao nível das braguilhas. Abriu as calças de ambos e constatou que, nem Sasuke nem Itachi, usavam boxers. Sorriu e começou a chupar os membros.

- Aahhh... - Sasuke delirava com a investida surpresa de Naruto, não esperava aquilo do Koibito, segurou firme a cabeça dele, mas não fez mais nada, afinal era para ele e seu Aniki serem chupados.

Itachi não gemeu, mas sentiu todo seu corpo tremer de tesão, apesar de quase ter gemido, ainda não daria aquele prazer ao loirinho, afinal nem mesmo Sasuke arrancava fácil um gemido de si. Colocou a mão por cima da de Sasuke também apertando o que dava do cabelo loiro.

- _"As delicinhas estão a... Gostar..."_ - pensou Naruto, continuando a chupar. Fazia como Sasuke sempre fazia em si. Apertava a glande com os lábios e descia ao longo do pau, dando mordidinhas de vez em quando. - Que pauzinhos deliciosos...

- Naruto-kun... - Itachi chamou sensualmente - Deixa eu te mostrar o que esse pauzinho pode fazer com a sua bundinha... - lambeu os lábios de Sasuke e voltou a olhar para o loiro.

- Isso mesmo Naru-chan... Vai ver que de pauzinho, aqui não tem nada... Safado. - puxou com força os cabelos do loiro fazendo este se afastar de seu pau e do de Itachi, logo em seguida puxou Naruto para um beijo jogando-o na cama e ficando por cima.

- Hmmm... - Naruto começou a gemer, entrelaçando a sua língua com a de Sasuke. Aqueles dois Uchihas eram muito gostosos. Queria logo ficar de quatro e saber o que o 'pauzinho' de Itachi podia fazer. - Tachi-sama...

- Nani, Naruto-kun? - até sabia o que o menor queria, mas não iria dar de mão beijada. - O meu irmão é gostoso?

Naruto não respondeu, estava afobadíssimo com o beijo de Sasuke. Só sabia gemer, nada mais.

- Cuidado Sasuke, vai fazer o Naru ficar sem ar desse jeito... - andou até estar atrás de Naruto e sentou-se na cama. Abriu as pernas e puxou Naruto para cima de si, trazendo Sasuke junto. Passava as mãos pelo tórax no loiro, que infelizmente ainda estava com a blusa - Tire a roupa toda dele Otouto.

Sasuke sorriu pelo beijo e obedeceu, separou-se do loiro e tirou rapidamente a camisa dele, indo logo em seguida para a calça, tirando também esta, deixando Naruto apenas de boxe branca, que era obrigado a concordar, ficava linda nele.

- Oh... E os meus boxers? - Naruto acomodou-se no colo de Itachi e ronronou. Olhou os seus boxers e viu a excitação imensa que estes ocultavam. - Hmmm... Tachi-sama... Eu quero que tu e... o Sasu... Chupem o meu pauzinho teso...

- Calma, Naruto-kun... Cada coisa a seu tempo... - beliscou um dos mamilos do loirinho sexy e mordeu-lhe a carne tenra. - "Que bela carne têm os anjos..." - pensou.

- Nii-san... Tire você os boxes do Naru. - falou se afastando um pouco - Mas venha tirar por aqui, e quero que fique de quatro... - sorriu safado tinha uma bela surpresa para o maior.

Itachi sorriu e deitou Naruto na cama com cuidado, como se este fosse um bebé. Fez o que Sasuke pedira e ficou de quatro, tendo o cuidado de empinar bem o seu bumbum para o irmão. Enquanto isso, desnudava Naruto, jogando depois os boxers brancos no chão.

- Chupa... Onegai... Tachi-sama... - pediu o loiro, ronronando e rebolando.

- Pelos vistos... Estás desesperado... - o moreno admirava o tesão de Naruto.

- Era assim mesmo que queria ter você Itachi... - falou sensualmente no ouvido do maior, terminou de tirar as calças dele e também a sua. Admirou o rabo empinado de Itachi - E um tesão Aniki... - se baixou e passou a lingua pela entradinha do maior se deliciando com o jeito apertadinho que era, mas não aguentou mais e introduziu sua lingua.

Itachi arqueou o corpo, e para não gemer abocanhou Naruto de uma vez, ainda não queria fazer aquilo, mas era preciso. Chupava com vontade, fazendo movimentos lentos mas rítmicos, o pau do loirinho era uma delicia, um verdadeiro pecado, e ele amava pecados...

- Ahhh... Ahhh... - Naruto agarrava os cabelos negros de Itachi, que, por sua vez, rebolava na boca de Sasuke, deliciado com a língua atrevida deste. - Hmmm... Tachi-sama... Que delícia de boquinha... Melhor que a do Sasu... - até podia custar a dizer, mas era a opinião de Naruto.

Itachi sentiu-se orgulhoso, apesar de já ter noção daquilo.

- Ainda bem que gostas... - continuou a lamber e chupar gulosamente o membro do uke daquela noite.

Sasuke não gostou muito de ouvir aquilo, mas achou melhor ignorar, não queria brigas naquela noite, depois resolveria. Tirou a lingua da entradinha de Itachi e meteu dois dedos de uma vez, sabia que o irmão não era virgem, mas que também não tinha o costume de ser uke, era sempre o seme. Não parou para esperar Itachi se acostumar, metia seus dedos com vontade, iria descontar sua raiva no maior.

Itachi sentia dor, não esperava ser pego daquele jeito por Sasuke, afinal ele nunca fizera nada daquele jeito consigo. Sabia que aquilo era pelo que Naruto havia dito, e querendo provocar mais ainda Sasuke deu tudo de si naquele boquete, queria ouvir Naruto delirar.

Se Itachi queria que o anjinho de Deus delirasse, estava a conseguir.

- Hmmm... Ahhh... Tachi-sama! Tachi-samaaaaaa! - o loirinho arqueava o corpo, rebolava e empurrava o quadril contra a boca de Itachi, ansiando mais daquilo. Sentia o moreno mais velho morder-lhe a glande e chupá-la com força, como se quisesse logo o leitinho do loiro.

Se Itachi queria que o anjinho de Deus delirasse, estava a conseguir.

- Hmmm... Ahhh... Tachi-sama! Tachi-samaaaaaa! - o loirinho arqueava o corpo, rebolava e empurrava o quadril contra a boca de Itachi, ansiando mais daquilo. Sentia o moreno mais velho morder-lhe a glande e chupá-la com força, como se quisesse logo o leitinho do loiro.

Sasuke não aguentava mais ver a entrega de seu amado, se era assim que ele queria, era assim que iria ter. Não pensou nas consequência depois do ato, apenas agiu com o instinto. Tirou os dedos de dentro de Itachi e de uma só vez meteu seu pau inteirinho para dentro dele, sentia como se fosse perder o pau, afinal Itachi era e muito apertado, mas aquela era sua vingança. Itachi deu um pequeno urro de dor.

- Ah... - contraiu o seu ânus e fugiu um pouco. Pelos vistos, provocara, e bem, o seu Otouto. Sentia que Sasuke o estocava com muita violência provocada pela raiva que sentia.

Naruto gemeu quando sentiu os dentes de Itachi morderem o seu pau.

- Hmmm... Tachi-sama... - acariciou ambos os mamilos, estava louco com o que via. Então o Itachi era uke do Sasu?

- Está gostando Aniki? Aahhh... Sabia que tem um rabinho delicioso... Sempre quis meter aqui. - segurou firme em Itachi e estocou mais forte ainda, seu corpo inteiro tremia, sentir aquele interior quente apertar seu pau levava-o ao delírio.

- Ahhh... Então mete, Sasu... Mete no meu rabinho delicioso... - rebolava um pouquinho no pau do irmão e acariciava gostosamente a entrada de Naruto, fazendo este gemer.

- É muito safado Itachi... - meteu com mais força ainda, não tinha medo de machuca-lo igual tinha com Naruto, Itachi poderia até sentir dor, mas não ficaria marcado depois, já seu loirinho.

- Ahhh Sasukeee... - Itachi acabou por se render e gemer alto, mas logo em seguida voltou a chupar o pau de Naruto, sentia que o menor estava a ponto de gozar e ansiava muito pelo gosto dele.

- Também... Quero... - gemeu o Narutinho, guloso por dar o rabinho. Tinha muita vontade de ser... Como era mesmo? Ah, a putinha dos Uchihas. - Hmmm... Vou... - subitamente e sem aviso, os seu corpo angelical tremeu em espasmos violentos e ele gozou, dando o seu leite na boca de Itachi. - Ahhhh...

Afobado, o demónio mais poderoso sorveu todo o sémen de Naruto e continuou a chupar, não queria deixar nada a sobrar.

- Delicinha... - deu um sorriso e arqueou as costas, empinando mais o bumbum apertado para que Sasuke comesse mais e mais.

- É muito safado Aniki, quer que eu meta mais nesse rabinho quer? - ficou mais excitado ainda ao ver Naruto gozar na boca de Itachi, se é que isso era possível. Estava também prestes a gozar, Itachi era muito apertado.

Sentia o seu Otouto ficar muito excitado. Fugiu do pau de Sasuke, dando um gemidinho. Era bem melhor ter o pau do menor dentro de si, mas tinha que ser.

- Sasu, não sejas guloso... O Naru quer os nossos dois paus, sim? - olhou com ternura para o loirinho e acariciou-o. Este arfava.

- Hai... Onegai... - abriu as pernas e expôs a sua entradinha rosada. - Hmm... Depressa... Sasu...

Sasuke salivou com a visão que tinha do loiro, não se segurou mais e deitou na cama puxando Naruto para cima de si. Abriu bem a bundinha bronzeada dele e meteu seu pau gostosamente.

- Aaahhhh... Delicioso Naru-chan... - apertava com força a bunda do menor - Vem aqui Aniki, tem lugar pra você também. - não sabia muito bem como Naruto reagiria, afinal apenas com seu pau já sentia tudo apertado, com o de Itachi não queria nem ver a face de Naruto como iria ficar.

Itachi acomodou-se e esfregou a glande na entradinha preenchida do loirinho.

- Tu queres-me, Naru-chan? Queres o meu pau grande e grosso junto com o do meu Otouto no teu rabinho apertado? - sussurrou tudo no ouvido do anjo.

Naruto choramingou.

- Quero... Mete logo... Tachi-sama... Eu não aguento... - tinha até um pouco medo de se tornar luminoso e voltar a anjo.

- Hai. - sem mais nem menos, o Uchiha colocou a glande dentro e, depois, meteu com tudo até ao fundo. O gemido de dor misturou-se com um de prazer.

Itachi foi movendo-se como podia.

- Hey, Sasu! Mexe esse pau, está a obstruir a entrada do loirinho tesão.

- Cala a boca Itachi... - mas acabou fazendo como foi pedido. Apesar da posição não lhe favorecer muito se mexeu como podia, também tomou os lábios de Naruto para um beijo sôfrego. Entrava e saia lentamente, apesar de já estar a ponto de gozar esperaria pelo loirinho gostoso - Está gostando Naru-chan?

Sentindo ambos os paus mexerem-se dentro de si, Naruto gemia de dor e prazer.

- Hmm... Hmm... Estou... Quero vocês sempre assim... Dentro de mim... - o anjinho estava a ficar viciado, o que era um problema. Virou o pescoço e beijou Itachi.

O beijo de Itachi era ligeiramente mais feroz que o de Sasuke. O maior também se movia com mais força e velocidade que o irmão. E o seu pau era também mais delicioso.

- Hmm... Que rabinho apertado, Naru-chan... - enrolou a sua língua na de Naruto e afastou mais um pouco. - Quero fodê-lo todos os dias...

- Iie... Aahhh... Aproveite hoje, pois será a última vez. - Sasuke disse tentando conter o ciúmes de ouvir tudo aquilo, se posicionou melhor e meteu mais rápido, agora sim iria fazer do jeito que gostava. Metia com força, ia mais rápido que seu Aniki, não ficaria para trás - Nossa Naru... Fica muito gostoso meter em você desse jeito... Huummm...

- Ah... Ahhh... Vocês... São gostosos... - o loirinho gemia muito e rebolava nos paus enormes que tinha dentro de si. - Deixa... Deixa o Tachi foder o meu rabinho... Mais vezes... - abraçou Sasuke e deu-lhe um singelo beijo.

Itachi mostrou um sorriso triunfante a Sasuke e começou a masturbar Naruto no mesmo ritmo frenético em que este era fodido.

- Ouviste... Sasu? Ouviste o que ele quer? - beijou o pescoço imaculado do anjo.

- Mas não vai ter... Aaaahhhh... - aumentou mais ainda o ritmo ouvindo assim um alto gemido de Naruto - É assim que eu gosto meu loiro, geme mais vai... Geme pra mim safado. - estocava forte e firme, delirava com as sensações que sentia, estava prestes a gozar.

Ficou ainda mais corado e gemeu mais alto, gemeu para satisfazer Sasuke, o garoto que ele tanto amava.

- Hmmm... Sasuuuuu... Mais forte... Ahhhh... Castiga-me... - estava abraçado ao moreno menor e dava pequenos suspirinhos, coisa que o deixava muito fofo.

_Keizoku..._


	6. Jigoku to Tengoku no Keikaku

_Izen wa Tenshi to Akuma no - Sensō_:

- Ah... Ahhh... Vocês... São gostosos... - o loirinho gemia muito e rebolava nos paus enormes que tinha dentro de si. - Deixa... Deixa o Tachi foder o meu rabinho... Mais vezes... - abraçou Sasuke e deu-lhe um singelo beijo.

Itachi mostrou um sorriso triunfante a Sasuke e começou a masturbar Naruto no mesmo ritmo frenético em que este era fodido.

- Ouviste... Sasu? Ouviste o que ele quer? - beijou o pescoço imaculado do anjo.

- Mas não vai ter... Aaaahhhh... - aumentou mais ainda o ritmo ouvindo assim um alto gemido de Naruto - É assim que eu gosto meu loiro, geme mais vai... Geme pra mim safado. - estocava forte e firme, delirava com as sensações que sentia, estava prestes a gozar.

Ficou ainda mais corado e gemeu mais alto, gemeu para satisfazer Sasuke, o garoto que ele tanto amava.

- Hmmm... Sasuuuuu... Mais forte... Ahhhh... Castiga-me... - estava abraçado ao moreno menor e dava pequenos suspirinhos, coisa que o deixava muito fofo.

_Ima:_

- Quer ser castigado Naru? - falou baixinho no ouvido do loiro - Então vai ser... - bateu forte na bunda do loiro, pelo menos onde podia pegar sem atrapalhar Itachi. Bateu novamente fazendo barulho, não tinha dó nem piedade, enquanto isso aumentou mais ainda as investidas das estocadas que dava no loiro - Aaahhh Naru... Não vou aguentar mais... Vou... Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... - gozou intensamente melando todo o interior de Naruto.

A bundinha de Naruto estava vermelha de tanto ter levado.

- Ahhh... Sasu... Tachi... Também vou gozar... - anunciou, derramando-se todinho e abraçando Sasuke com a força que ainda tinha.

- Hmm... Já? - Itachi também estava perto e estocou com mais força e brutalidade, esmagando a próstata de Naruto. - Que delííííííciaaaaaa... - ejaculou abundantemente, inundando então o rabinho de Naruto, que já fora melado por Sasuke. - Naruuuuu...

Sasuke arfava, não devido à falta de ar, mas para pelo menos fingir que era humano, já que humanos faziam aquilo, abraçou ternamente Naruto e aconchegou-o melhor em si, queria dar todo o conforto que a posição deixava ao loiro.

- Está bem meu amor? - Naruto também arfava - Gostou? - sabia a resposta, mas quis perguntar mesmo assim.

- Adorei... Vocês são maravilhosos... - o garotinho sorria. Estava bastante completo com aqueles dois dentro de si. - Podemos fazer isto mais vezes? - deu um beijo no pescoço de Sasuke.

- Vamos ver Naru... Pelo que pude perceber tem uma pessoa que iria se machucar muito se soubesse o que se passou aqui. - olhou para Itachi, sabia muito bem que o maior sabia de quem estava falando, este apenas fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Ah... O Neji... E o desgraçado também já tem problemas que lhe cheguem... - murmurou o loirinho, estarrecido.

- Nossa Naru, achei que eram amigos. - olhou para Itachi, não entendia nada.

- Nosso loirinho está mostrando as asinhas... - saiu de dentro de Naruto e deitou ao lado deles - Está com ciúme de mim Naruto-kun? - Itachi amava provocar.

- Ciúmes? Só um pouquinho. - o garotinho sorriu de modo sapeca e beijou o peito de ambos os amantes. - Vamos... Er... Dormir?

- Hai... - Sasuke disse já virando e abraçando possessivamente Naruto, não deixava modo algum para Itachi também fazê-lo - Boa noite Aniki... Meu loirinho... - beijou ternamente os lábios de Naruto e se aconchegou mais ainda.

- Oyasumi... - sussurrou Naruto, dando um falso bocejo e fechando os olhinhos. Itachi quase riu com aquele falsete, mas também fechou os olhos e fingiu dormir.

Passados alguns minutos a meditar, Itachi levantou-se da cama e caminhou até ao corredor, no qual desapareceu numa ida ao inferno, um espaço imensamente quente e pintado de vermelho, no qual havia gritos de dor. Mas esses Itachi simplesmente ignorava.

- Cheguei! - gritou, com uma voz imperativa. Os seus olhos vermelho-sangue estavam bem visíveis.

- Finalmente, achei que tinha esquecido da nossa reunião, desde que aquele loirinho apareceu lá na Terra você não vem mais aqui. - Madara não tinha nem um pouco de medo de falar daquela forma com o Diabo em pessoa, muito pelo contrário - Quais as novidades?

- As novidades são que os anjos andam em cima de nós. - comunicou à elite que ali se apresentara. Era composta por sete demónios, sem contar com o Diabo. Eram eles: Madara, Shisui, Obito, Ino, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sai e Gaara.

- Isso não é novidade nenhuma. - disse Ino, uma loira que era bem fogosa. - Sempre andaram.

- Mas eles já sabem quem o Senhor é? - Shisui olhava apreensivo para Itachi, apesar de conhecê-lo a milhares de anos, ainda tinha medo dele.

- O único que sabia eliminei-o hoje. Lá em cima não devem estar muito satisfeitos. - não resistiu e deu uma gargalhada maldosa. - Eu acho-os tão fraquinhos... Espero que Deus não tenha envelhecido. Caso contrário, o que está para vir não vai ter piada alguma.

- Como é maldoso Itachi-kun... - Madara também riu alto - Quem foi que matou hoje? Por acaso não foi aquele tal de Minato né?

- Não... Esse tinha dado mais luta... E também é difícil... - contou. - O que eu apanhei era perspicaz, mas não poderoso. Nem me lembro deles, só sei que se chamava Iruka.

- Demo... O que fará em relação àquele loirinho gostoso? - foi Sai quem falou desta vez. Apesar do calor que se fazia sentir ali, não estava ao menos corado. A sua pele era branquíssima.

- Cuidado com a linguagem, Sai! - o Diabo deu um sorrisinho enviesado. - Aquele loirinho gostoso não é perigo algum. Ele é muito inofensivo e não suspeita de nada. Ignorante também é o meu Otouto, que não sabe identificar um anjo.

- O Sasuke está a dois meses com ele e ainda não sabe quem é? - era um ruivo que perguntava, Gaara, que apesar de ser novo botava medo até mesmo em demônios.

- É... Ignorante demais. Vê-se mesmo que é o que é. - Itachi estava obviamente desagradado.

- O que foi Itachi? - Kakuzu perguntava olhando para Itachi, apesar de que quem chamava mesmo sua atenção ali era um albino bem bonitinho...

- Realmente... Se o Fugaku não tivesse andado enrolado com que não devia... - mais um demónio fez-se ouvir. Era Obito. Era moreno e parecia-se com Itachi e Madara. - Kakuzu, não vais dizer que não sabes o que houve... Não me digas que não sabes que o Sasuke é metade-metade.

- Como assim metade-metade? O que quer dizer com isso? - prestava toda a atenção no demônio que falara, estava realmente curioso.

Obito gargalhou.

- O Sasuke... Bem... Ele pode ser muito mau em termos de percepção, mas... Acho que posso dizer que ele é bem forte. Mais forte que o Madara. Ele é... - fez uma pausa para criar suspense. -... Metade demónio, metade anjo.

- Como que é? - não foi apenas Kakuzu que gritou, Hidan e Gaara também - Está brincando não é? - estavam inconformados.

- Infelizmente, não. - respondeu Itachi. - E o pior, é que Sasuke não é filho de um anjo comum.

- Tenho até medo de perguntar, mas... - engoliu em seco - De quem ele é filho? - Gaara quem perguntava, Kakuzu ainda estava estatico.

- Ninguém menos do que do próprio Deus. - foi Obito quem respondeu.

- Mas como? Achei que ele era filho do Fugaku com a Mikoto... Então quer dizer que a Mikoto pulou a cerca e teve um filho de Deus? - Hidan ria igual a criança, pelo visto o tão temido pai do Diabo era corno.

- Yamero, Hidan! - um chicote flamejante acertou o demónio nas costas. - Tu não sabes nada.

Obito interviu mais uma vez para apaziguar as coisas.

- Quem andou metido com Deus foi o Fugaku. Teve o que merecia por ter andado a dar para aquele imundo.

- Como? - falou Gaara - Acho que não entendi direito, o tão destemido Uchiha Fugaku era gay? Ele que teve o filho de Deus? Porque até onde eu saiba Deus tem um filho com um anjo, e não foi ele que gerou a cria.

- Pois, mas eu não sei quem é o filho que ele tem com um anjo... Se calhar, nem tem. - foi Sai que falou desta vez. Era de personalidade calada, opinava pouco.

- Tem sim. - Madara levantou e foi até Sai, parando atrás deste - Eu sei quem é, mas não posso dizer... - lambeu a orelha do mais novo, adorava provocá-lo.

- Como sabe, Madara-sama? - um arrepio escaldante passou pelo corpo de Sai.

- Esqueceu quem eu sou? - se abaixou até ficar colado com Sai - Ou quer que eu te lembre? Tenho uma forma muita pecaminosa de fazê-lo... - se afastou um pouco para poder falar com todos na sala - Como todos sabem sou irmão mais velho de Fugaku, acham mesmo que eu não saberia de algo assim? O anjo filho de Deus é mais novo que Sasuke, mas apenas alguns meses.

- E Deus não saberá que tem um filho metade-metade? - indagou Ino, a quem aquela história fazia alguma confusão.

- E quem disse que ele não sabe? - riu alto, gargalhava na verdade.

Itachi perguntava-se muitas vezes o motivo pelo qual não era Madara o Diabo. Aquele demónio era muito, muito sábio.

- Realmente Deus é um desgraçado. - aproveitou para gargalhar também. - Ter o filho primogénito com um demónio.

- Pois é... E acho que você sabe muito bem o que isso significa não é Itachi? - olhava safado para o mais novo, que apesar de ser o Diabo, foi feito assim por que o anterior morreu em suas mãos.

- Não sei. Estou à espera que a tua inteligência comece a funcionar e a tua boca se abra para me dizer. - o Diabo falou de modo frio.

- Aff, achei que era mais esperto... Bem, pelo que consta, o filho primogenito de um demônio com um anjo é quem vai resolver o futuro da humanidade tanto quando o futuro dos anjos e demônios, resumindo, é o Sasuke que vai resolver a nossa guerra, mas não se esqueça, o segundo filho vai influenciar e muito na escolha do primogênito. - riu - Precisa achar e rápido o anjinho Itachi.

- Adoraria saber como fazer isso! Há imensos anjos, Madara! - exclamou, um tanto enfurecido. - Ah, espera, o melhor é eu ir lá acima e arrancar logo a cabeça a Deus. - ironizou.

- Como se você fosse capaz... - andou até seu sobrinho e assim que chegou ao lado deste lambeu-lhe os lábios - Mas quem sabe se eu tiver uma boa recompensa eu possa te ajudar...

- Acaso queres morrer? - perguntou, fazendo incendiar um pouquinho o corpo de Madara. - Se não me ajudares, pior vai ser para ti.

- Você que sabe, sou o único que sabe quem é o filho de Fugaku e Deus, pode me matar, mas ai eu quero ver você achar o anjinho... É melhor fazer o que eu quero. - sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido do Diabo.

- Não preciso de dar para um imundo como tu. És o mais imundo da nossa raça. - rosnou. - Eu tenho poder suficiente para destruir os anjos que eu quiser. Aquele lá em cima é que é uma pedra no sapato.

- Você que sabe... - se afastou indo até a porta - Mas se precisar de uma ajudinha... - mandou um beijinho e lambeu os lábios antes de sair do recinto.

- Porque você não mata ele Senhor? - Hidan amaria poder matar Madara, não ia muito com a cara do moreno.

- Porque ele é um filho da puta um tanto mais forte do que eu. Mas quando eu tiver mais poder vou torturá-lo bastante e depois extermino-o. Agora... - mandou a elite se aproximar mais e falou. - Não sei como, mas arranjem maneira de subir ao céu!

Sai estava sereno como sempre.

- _"O melhor seria lançar o caos na Terra... Aposto que o gostoso viria logo socorrer o povo." _- pensou.

- Senhor, me desculpe, mas... Está ficando louco? - Kakuzu olhava incrédulo a Itachi - Como assim subir aos céus? Tem muitos anjos fortes lá, e arcanjos também, tirando Deus é claro. Todos podemos morrer, é melhor esperar até o dia da Guerra, nós iremos apresentar Sasuke como o filho de Deus e ele serão obrigados a apresentar o anjo que for como o segundo filho de Deus. Ai bem, é só felicidade para nós. - riu alto, imaginava o tal anjo morrendo dolorosamente nas mãos de demônios.

- O que eu quis dizer, Kakuzu... - olhou de um modo assassino para o demónio. - Foi que queria maneira de ter mais contato com mais anjos. Quero-os à mão, quero poder matá-los a todos. Sabem o que eu acho? Que Deus vai arranjar maneira de ficar com o Sasuke.

- O melhor seria lançar o caos na Terra. Somos nós quem decide quando a Guerra começa. - Sai deu voz aos seus pensamentos. - Já assisti a uma Guerra pelo menos e somos sempre nós que a iniciamos.

- Mas é claro que somos nós. - Madara não saiu da sala, apenas ficou do lado de fora, mas agora voltara - Essa guerra tem um propósito, e só é bom para nós. Os humanos que conseguirmos pegar as almas se ganharmos a guerra, bem... Viram vampiros, e os anjos que morrerem nessa guerra vem pro nosso lado. Já se perdermos a guerra os anjos não ganham nada e se morrermos a única coisa que acontece que não existimos mais. - Madara já havia participado de pelo menos cinco guerras como aquela.

- É mesmo... Eu virei demónio depois de ter sido morto como anjo... Achei uma pena, Deus é um anjo dos gostosos. - falou, dando um risinho, coisa que era MUITO rara no rapaz.

- Então você era um deles? - Gaara olhou com interesse a Sai - Sabe como podemos entra lá? Ou pelo menos tem algum conhecido de confiança lá dentro?

- Confiança? O Yamato. - respondeu, recordando-se. - Um anjinho muito mau.

- Yamato... - olhou para Itachi - O que acha Oi... Pode ser de muita ajuda.

- É... Pode ser de muita ajuda... Temos que achar esse Yamato custe o que custar. Só quero que Deus o mande à Terra. - gargalhou.

- Yamato até onde eu saiba é um arcanjo... - Hidan conhecia o tal anjo - Só não sabia que ele poderia ser útil a nós. Pode falar com ele Sai?

- Sou um demónio, valho tanto como vocês. Mas estou confiante de que ele irá aparecer quando o momento chegar. - o olhar de Sai era sombrio. Fez uma referência e preparou-se para sair. Passando por Madara deu-lhe um selinho demorado e saiu

- Gosto desse garoto... - Madara tinha um olhar um tanto quanto sádico no rosto - Bem, então assim que esse arcanjo aparecer falamos com ele, ou melhor, o Sai fala com ele... Vou conversar um pouco com aquele demônio agora. - riu e foi atrás de Sai, tinha muitas coisas a tratar com ele.

- Bom... Está tudo tratado por agora. Podem dispersar. - e, mesmo antes que os outros se evaporassem, o Diabo foi-se.

- Sai... - Madara havia alcançado o demônio menor - Posso falar com você?

- Com certeza, Madara-sama. - o garoto assentiu com a cabeça.

- Então vamos entrar no seu quarto... - logo foi abrindo a porta do quarto do garoto e puxando-o pra dentro, assim que fechou a porta prensou Sai na mesma - Não achas que me provocou lá na sala de reuniões não?

- E-Eu? Eu não. - fez-se de anjinho. Coisa que não era.

- Tem certeza? - pressionou seu baixo ventre no do rapaz - E não me faça essa cara de anjinho, você já foi um dia, mas hoje é um demônio igual a mim, sei muito bem do que é capaz, por que também sou, e aguento bem mais que você. - sua voz saia sensual no ouvido de Sai, era baixa e rouca.

- Hmmm... - um gemidinho abandonou os lábios de Sai. Por que raio tinha Madara que ser tão sexy e sedutor? Por que raio tinha Madara que ser tão... Grande e grosso? - É, eu sou um pequeno e safadinho demónio.

- Então me mostre a safadeza que tens... Estou louco para conhecê-la. - esfregou mais ainda seu pau no do menor, fazendo assim suas roupas pegarem fogo e eles ficarem completamente nus.

Assim que ficaram nus, Sai encarregou-se de abocanhar o membro teso de Madara, chupando com muita perícia. Ali em baixo era tudo muito bom, onde o pecado não era condenado.

- Mas é um garotinho bem atrevido e safadinho heim... Aahhh... Tem uma boca tão boa, chupa mais... Chupa que quero sentir todo meu pau na tua boquinha pequenina. - segurava os cabelos curtos de Sai com força, sabia que o menor não sentiria dor.

Então Sai engoliu tudo, começando a chupar rápido e com a glande de Madara a tocar-lhe na garganta. Parecia até que ia engasgar.

- Ah... Ah... - passou a língua por toda a extensão e abocanhou de novo.

- Aahhh... Demôninho mais atrevido... Huumm... - não aguentou ficar em pé e escorregou pela parede até o chão, fazendo Sai ir ao chão junto a si - É uma delicia Sai... Aahh...

Foi dando mordidinhas em todo o membro teso e chupou a glande com força.

- Hmmm... Madara-sama... O seu pau é uma delícia.

- Posso te mostrar como ele fica bem melhor... Aaahhh... - num piscar de olhos estava com Sai na cama, o menor embaixo de si - Quer que eu mostre?

- Sim... Eu quero esse pau ainda mais delicioso... - começou a estimular os seus mamilos durinhos, exibindo-se todo para Madara.

- Fica lindo assim... - passou seu pau completamente teso pela entradinha do demônio, sabia que mesmo ele sendo quem era, ainda era virgem - Quer com cuidado ou não? Posso ser como você quiser.

- Hmm... Não precisa de ser cuidadoso... - falou, todo coradinho pela excitação e pela vergonha.

- Como quiser... - passou seu pau mais um pouco por aquela entrada rosadinha e meteu de uma vez só, sentia seu pau ser esmagado por aquele corpinho não mais virgem - Ahhhh... Delicioso... Tentador... Huummm... Um pecado.

Sai arqueou as costas ao sentir todo aquele prazer grande e duro entrar-lhe no corpo.

- Ahhhh... Que grande... Madara-sama! - beijou o maior e rebolou o que pôde no pau gostoso do seme.

- Humm... - retribuiu o beijo, desejava e muito aquela boca deliciosa na sua, gemia no meio do beijo devido ao menor rebolar no seu pau. Começou a estocar lentamente, gostava das coisas rápidas, mas não queria que aquilo acabasse rápido de mais, apesar de ser lento, era firme, e isso fazia os dois irem a loucura.

- Ah... Dara-sama... Mais rápido... - para Sai, aquilo era a pior tortura que podia haver. - Onegai... - mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior e apertou-lhe o rabinho firme, querendo extasiá-lo.

- Se é assim que quer... - saiu rapidamente de dentro de Sai e colocou-o de quatro metendo seu pau logo em seguida, mas dessa vez já estocou logo em seguida, era forte e rápido - Está gostando safado? - bateu com muita força na bunda do demônio, amava um bom sexo selvagem.

- Sim, sim! Foda-me assim, foda-me bem gostoso! - gritava Sai, desesperado de tanto tesão. - Hmm... Que delícia... - jogava-se contra o pau de Madara, sentindo-o ainda mais fundo.

Madara segurou firme no corpo de Sai e meteu mais forte ainda, parecia que iria atravessar o corpo do menor. Batia muito na bunda branca dele enquanto estocava com mais força a cada minuto. Estava delirando com aquilo, a muito não tinha uma transa como aquela, o menor era realmente uma delicia.

- Aahhh Sai... Não vou aguentar por muito tempo... - por isso não gostava de ir daquele jeito - É muito gostoso esse seu rabinho... Ahh...

A bundinha linda de Sai tinha virado vermelha com tantos tapas. O garoto estava a adorar aquilo, ser desvirginado daquela maneira tão gostosa e selvagem deixava-o insano e no limite das forças que possuía.

- Hmm... Dara-sama... Eu também vou gozar... E o seu pau é que é gostoso... - gemia, insano. Masturbava-se freneticamente, estava prestes a vir-se.

- Então goza pra mim Sai-kun... Goza bem gostoso pra mim... - meteu o máximo que pode, gozando logo em seguida, tomou o pau de Sai na mão e masturbou-o freneticamente, ajudava-o, queria e muito sentir o leitinho quente do rapaz na mão.

- Ahhhhh! - o fato de Sai ter sido melado pelo imenso leite quente de Madara enlouquecia-o. Pior ainda, o demónio maior fazia questão de o ajudar, pelo que gozou logo, logo, melando ambas as mãos que masturbavam o pau branquinho e de glande rosada do garoto. - Hmmmm... Ahhh... Madara-sama!

- Sai-kun... É muito bom... - deitou na cama e puxou o menor para deitar em seu peito - Bem que podíamos ter feito isso antes.

- É, não é? - sorriu levemente e aninhou-se junto de Madara. - Há muito tempo que o desejo, sabe?

- Mesmo? - sorriu - Eu também te olho a muito tempo, desde que se juntou a nós a mais de duzentos anos... Mas sempre achei que tivesse um interesse por meu Oi.

- Ah, não... O Itachi-sama anda sempre na Terra... Eu não olho muito para ele, sabe? - chupou um dos mamilos de Madara e ronronou. - Que delícia de primeira vez...

- E não precisa ficar só na primeira... - passou a mão pelos cabelos negros do menor - Logo teremos que ir a Terra também, essa guerra vai ser bem interessante, e tenho certeza, iremos ganhar.

- Hmm... Deus é tão gostoso... Eu queria ter dado uma com ele... - choramingou o garoto. - Queria que ele virasse demónio.

- Sabe muito bem que ele é o único que não vira, mas também, duvido muito que ele venha para a guerra, nunca veio. - riu - É muito safado mesmo heim, desejando tanto a Deus assim, só você mesmo Sai.

- Deus nunca precisou de vir para ganhar. - comentou.

- Verdade, mas dessa vez temos o Sasuke, a guerra será nossa. - gargalhou com vontade, estava convicto de que ganhariam aquela guerra sem muita dificuldade.

- Acha que o Sasuke é tão forte assim que derrote Deus? - o garoto beijou o pescoço de Madara e mordeu.

- Não, mas de acordo com a profecia... Logo saberá, não posso contar agora. - beijou o menor na testa e se aninhou mais a ele.

†

Entretanto, no céu, discutia-se a ida de alguns anjos para a Terra. Deus aguardava os anjos mais chegados para poder falar com todos.

- "_Eu tenho muita vontade de ir lá abaixo... Gostava de ter mais contato com o meu povo."_ - pensava, vendo a enorme porta do salão iluminadíssimo abrir-se e os anjos entrarem.

- Arcanjo Minato se apresentando Senhor. - se ajoelhou em frente a Deus - Em que podemos ser úteis? - não fazia idéia do porque estava ali, só sabia que tinham sido convocados de ultima hora para falar diretamente com Deus.

- Chamei-vos porque quero mandar alguém competente para a Terra. - explicou. - Ainda estou indeciso e preciso de saber quem é interessado a fazer uma expedição e tratar de alguns demónios. Alguém se oferece? - Deus era sempre bondoso e preferia dar a escolher.

- Eu vou. - falaram simultaneamente Deidara, Sasori e Minato. Os três se olharam e deram um passo a frente, agora era com Deus quem iria a Terra.

Olhou para os Arcanjos e ficou pensativo.

- Sasori e Deidara, vocês vão depois se precisar, eu vou com Minato. - anunciou. - Algum de vocês quer retirar-se?

- Iie, mas... - Minato olhou nos olhos de Deus - Tem certeza que vai conosco Senhor, Lucifer está na Terra, não será muito bom um encontro de vocês nesse momento, eles podem querer adiar a guerra.

- Eu vou para fugir de Lúcifer e investigar os planos dele. Além disso, não sou um bobo que não sabe esconder o poder que tem, Minato. - falou.

- Desculpe-me Senhor, não queria ofende-lo... - uma fina lágrima escapou de seus olhos - "_Só tenho medo de perde-lo..."_ - voltou a seu lugar - Partiremos assim que o Senhor mandar, temos só que arrumar nossas coisas. - olhou para Deidara e Sasori e ambos fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

- Enquanto estivermos na Terra peço-vos cuidado. Quero que exterminem o maior número de demónios que puderem. Eu irei tratar da segurança dos humanos. - revelou. - Podem sair.

Todos os anjos e arcanjos presentes fizeram que sim com a cabeça e se retiraram no momento seguinte, só restando Minato na sala. Este parou na porta antes de sair e se voltou a Deus.

- Tem alguma noticia de nosso filho? Não se consegue muito pelos relatórios que ele e Neji mandam. - estava verdadeiramente preocupado com o loirinho.

- É por isso que eu quero ir lá abaixo, também... Mas eu sei que uma decepção se avizinha para o nosso filho. - revelou, consternado.

- Decepção? - andou para dentro da sala novamente - Será que ele se envolveu com alguém da Terra que nem temíamos?

- Acho que sim. Vamos ver o que descobrimos. E até já sei o que faremos. - sorriu e abraçou Minato.

- Sabes? - retribuiu ao abraço - Faremos o que meu amor? - desde a última vez que fizera amor com Kakashi que não encostava um dedo nele, estava sentindo saudades já.

- Tu irás morar com o nosso filho. - foi montando o seu plano à medida que falava. - Eu não, seria estranho. Mas vou entrar na escola dele para o manter debaixo de olho.

- Morar com Naruto? Acho que ele pode não gostar muito disso... Mas tudo bem. E você fará o que na escola dele meu amor? - achava que aquele plano poderia dar muito resultado.

- Vou ser... Como se diz mesmo? Professor, é isso. Aquele homem que ensina as crianças e tal... - sorriu marotamente. - Diz ao Naruto que fui eu quem deu as ordens e ele aceita logo, eu acho.

- Ele te admira muito, e olha que nem sabes quem é, imagina se soubesse... - olhou nos olhos de Kakashi - Um dia irá contar a ele?

- Ele não precisa de saber. - falou. - Acho que ele não gostaria muito de saber que é meu filho...

- Penso o contrario, ele amaria saber que é seu filho, vive me perguntando como era a mãe... - caiu na gargalhada - Se ele soubesse que na verdade a mãe sou eu e você que é o pai... - riu mais ainda.

Deus também riu.

- Enfim, contar-lhe-ei no fim de tudo estar terminado. - deu um beijo no Arcanjo. - Foi muito bom ele ter nascido. Ele tem tanto para dar...

- Imagino que sim. - abraçou mais forte Deus, não queria desgrudar por nada dele - Mas... Tenho medo de que a tal profecia se realize, acha que pode ser nessa guerra?

- Tenho quase a certeza. O meu outro filho anda por aí. - olhou para o chão impecável do salão. - Mas, sinceramente, não quero pensar nisso agora. Temos que ir à Terra e cuidar dos humanos.

- Hai... Só por favor, não deixe que nada de ruim lhe aconteça... Não suportaria te perder. - selou seu lábios com o de Deus, era um beijo sem pressa, com carinho e muito amor.

- Eu vou ter cuidado. Acaso achas que não sou poderoso o suficiente? - indagou, expandindo o seu poder, o que fez a sua alma iluminar-se estrondosamente.

- Não é isso meu amor, mas... - se juntou mais ainda aquele que amava - Ele também é forte, e vai saber o que nos aguarda quando chegarmos a Terra.

- Tudo o que vamos fazer é ocultar-nos. Será fácil passarmos por humanos comuns, eu acho. E também vai ser difícil descobri-lo. - voltou ao estado normal. - Mudei de ideias sobre o Naruto. Acho bom morar com vocês dois. Quero passar mais tempo com ele. Mas atenção: eu serei um anjo normal.

- Tudo bem então Senhor. - se afastou um pouco e olhou Deus de cima a baixo - Eu... - pensou... - Esqueça.

- O que foi, Minato? - tomou a sua forma humana. Muita luz enjoava-o.

- Queria saber... - abaixou a cabeça - É apenas uma pergunta sem sentido, não tem o porque fazê-la. - se virou, estava envergonhado do que pensara em perguntar.

- Diz. - falou num modo quase imperativo. - Ou sentir-me-ei tentado a investigar a tua mente. - confessou.

- Tudo bem então. - respirou fundo e falou rapidamente - Vou poder ficar com você na Terra? - estava muito vermelho, mesmo sendo um anjo podia ficar envergonhado.

Deus riu muito daquela pergunta.

- Dormiremos no mesmo quarto, se assim der.

- Arigatou. - sorriu com mais vergonha ainda - Só me preocupo com o Naruto, ele não sabe sobre nós dois, mas você estando como um anjo normal, talvez...

- Ele não precisa de saber, lindo. Vou tentar ser agora o pai que nunca fui. - suspirou pesadamente.

- Não precisa ficar assim meu amor. - foi novamente até Deus e abraçou-o - Você pode não ter estado presente na vida de nosso filho, mas sempre zelou por ele e o ama, isso é o que importa.

O supremo anjo assentiu.

- Bom, será melhor ires preparar-te. Quero ir o quanto antes. - voltou para o trono e sentou-se. - Aff, sou demasiado impaciente.

- Hai, hai. - riu e foi para seu quarto arrumar suas coisas, logo estaria vivendo com seus dois amores, não do jeito que desejava é claro.

_Keizoku..._


	7. Hakken

Alguns dias se passaram e Naruto e Sasuke amavam-se todos os dias durante horas.

- Sasu... Delicinha, afunda-te mais. - pedia Naruto, corado de tesão.

- Ahh Naru... Teu pedido é uma ordem... - segurou com mais força ainda o quadril do loirinho e se afundou com mais força, sentindo tudo entrar de uma só vez - Ahhhhh... Ainda é tão apertado Naru...

- Assim é que é gostoso... - mostrou a linguinha a Sasuke e rebolou mais um pouquinho. - Ahhh... Que pau grande, amor...

Nesse exato momento Sasuke ouve a campainha tocar.

- Puta que pariu. Quem pode ser a uma hora dessas? - era quase meia noite - Se cubra Naru, vou abrir a porta. - colocou a cueca e foi até a porta, estavam transando no sofá da sala. Assim que abriu a porta viu dois homens - Boa noite?

O homem grisalho abriu a boca e olhou o chão. Depois olhou Minato. A sua expressão era de estupefação.

- Posso saber quem é você rapaz? - Minato olhava de cima a baixo Sasuke, queria matar o garoto, tirando que havia sentido aquele cheiro horrível vindo dele.

- Eu? Eu que gostaria de saber que vocês são. - olhava com desprezo para os dois parados na porta.

- Nós somos parentes do Naruto-kun. - falou o grisalho, sorrindo. - Já experimentaste tomar banho? De ti emana um cheiro horrível, garoto.

- Como? - ficou com mais raiva ainda daqueles que estavam na porta - Naru meu amor, vem aqui, é pra você.

Kakashi mordeu o lábio, mas nada disse.

- Nani? - Naruto apareceu, trajando uma camisa e os boxers. - Tou-san? - ficou atónito quando viu o pai, tanto que nem deu pela presença de quem o acompanhava.

- Hai Naruto. - olhou seu filho de cima a baixo, nunca havia sentido tanta raiva como naquele momento - Esperava quase tudo de ti meu filho, menos isso.

O garotinho baixou os olhos e uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pelo rosto.

- Eu não queria... Gomen, Tou-chan. - não sabia se pedir desculpa ir acalmar o loiro mais velho.

- Não ligo por ter se relacionado com alguém... Mas porque logo ele Naruto, havia tantos humanos... - sua vontade era de matar aquele moreno ali mesmo.

- Calma, Minato. - Kakashi olhou para o loiro maior. - Naruto, podias dizer a este garoto para ir embora?

Naruto olhou para o homem que falara. Era bonito.

- Quem é ele, Tou-chan? - em vez de responder, perguntou.

- É apenas um amigo meu que veio ficar por aqui comigo enquanto eu estiver. - olhou para Sasuke - Faça o que ele mandou, coloque este garoto daqui pra fora, agora.

O garoto não questionou e limpou as lágrimas.

- Sa-Sasu, vais ter que ir... Vemo-nos outro dia, sim? - o corpo angelical tremia.

- Tudo bem meu anjinho... - foi ao sofá e pegou suas roupas colocando-as logo em seguida. Quando terminou voltou até Naruto - Estou indo então, nos vemos amanha no colégio. - deu um beijo demorado em Naruto e antes de sair olhou com ódio aqueles dois, não havia gostado nada deles, principalmente daquele que se dizia Otou-san de seu anjo loiro.

- Adeus... - murmurou, vendo o maior sair.

- Naruto, tens usado sal como foi ordenado? - indagou Kakashi, coçando a nuca.

- H-Hai... - resolveu responder ao interrogatório.

- Ele está espalhado aqui na entrada. - olhava o chão. O sal estava ali, mas não formava uma linha de barreira.

- Não está protegendo como deve esta casa Naruto. gostaria muito de saber quem entra aqui... - Minato foi ver as janelas - Pelo menos aqui está tudo bem, mas não adiante de nada se a porta da frente não está protegida como devia. - olhou para Kakashi - Acho que temos que conversar.

- Temos mesmo. - a expressão do grisalho agravou-se.

- Ele também é anjo, papai? - Naruto tentava desviar as atenções do que se passara para uma questão que o intrigava.

- Hai... - olhou para Kakashi, esperava que ele dissesse quem era, mas achava muito difícil.

- Sou um daqueles anjinhos de baixa que o Senhor mandou com o teu pai. - afagou os cabelos loiros de Naruto e sorriu-lhe abertamente. - Agora vai para o teu quartinho que eu e o teu pai precisamos de falar.

O garoto emburrou-se, mas não estando em posição de alvitrar, resolveu a catar e saiu da sala.

- Minato, aquele garoto... É o meu outro filho. Não sei se percebeste isso... - sentou-se numa poltrona e fechou os olhos. - Meu Deus, e eles namoram...

- E pelo jeito fazem mais que apenas namorar... - sentou ao lado de Kakashi - Como tem tanta certeza que ele é teu filho? A única coisa que senti nele foi o cheiro de enxofre, que ainda não entendo como o Naru não sente, é tão forte...

- Para já, sinto que ele é meu filho. Depois tem semelhanças com o Fugaku e até aquele arzinho de arrogante. - contou. - O nosso filho ainda é muito ingénuo. Bobinho... Mas safadinho também.

- Isso ele puxou a você Kakashi. - riu - Mas o que vai fazer com relação a eles namorarem? Eles não podem ficar juntos, são irmãos.

- Para já, o Naruto precisa de saber o que ele é. Talvez ele decida afastar-se depois de saber que o namorado é um demónio. - levantou-se da poltrona. - Quem é que fala com ele?

- Acha mesmo que é bom já falarmos? Não seria melhor vermos com quem mais o Naru anda? - tinha medo, por um lado não queria seu filho com aquele demôninho, mas por outro não gostava de vê-lo triste.

- Se preferires assim... E eu até estou seguro. Sei muito bem que aquele demónio não fará mal algum ao Naruto. - Kakashi sorriu tranquilamente e abraçou Minato. - Eles amam-se de verdade.

- Será mesmo meu amor? Não confio em demônios... Na verdade até hoje não entendo como você conseguiu ficar com um e ainda ter um filho com ele. - se aconchegou em meio ao abraço.

- Ah, isso é passado e eu não quero falar sobre isso, lindo. - afagou os cabelos loirinhos de Minato. - O nosso filho está a chorar, coitadinho...

- Acha melhor eu ir falar com ele? Ou vamos os dois? - não gostava nem um pouco de ouvir seu precioso chorando.

- Vamos os dois. Eu também sou pai dele. - após isto, ambos dirigiram-se ao quarto de Naruto. De fato, o loirinho chorava, deitado na cama. Estava preocupado com o que aconteceria agora que o seu pai e outro anjo tinham descoberto a sua relação.

- Meu filho... - Minato disse baixinho, não queria assustar Naruto - Podemos falar com você?

O garotinho nem dera pela presença dos outros dois anjos ali. Mas, assim que ouviu Minato, virou-se para ele e fungou.

- Hai... - estava assustado com o que podia acontecer.

- Olha, Naruto... - Kakashi sentou-se na cama ao lado do loirinho e falou. - Não precisas de chorar, sim? Ninguém te fará mal, garoto.

Naruto limpou as lágrimas e olhou o homem.

- Mesmo? Mas, e Deus? Ele vai querer expulsar-me do Céu! - somente essa idéia arrasava Naruto. Kakashi coçou a nuca.

- Ele não vai Naruto, não deixarei. - olhou para Kakashi - Se ele fizer saio do céu também. Não permitirei que um filho meu seja expulso. - abraçou Naruto, queria passar conforto ao filho como não fazia a muito.

O loirinho abraçou também o papai.

- Ele não vai mesmo expulsar-me, pois não? Minato Tou-chan é muito especial para Ele, não é mesmo?

Deus quase riu e envolveu Naruto com os seus braços, desejando confortar também o seu filho. Tinha muita vontade de lhe dizer que era o pai dele, mas achava isso impensável naquele momento.

- Não, ele não vai... - podia afirmar aquilo após olhar bem fundo nos olhos de Kakashi, via a resposta ali. Abraçou mais ainda Naruto e desta vez também Kakashi, sentia-se muito bem, pela primeira vez sua família inteira estava reunida com um laço único - Meu filho, você e aquele rapaz... Estão namorando ou apenas ficando? - esperava muito que fosse a segunda opção.

- Nós somos namorados, papai. E amamo-nos muito mesmo. - os olhos de Naruto iluminaram-se. - Ele ensinou-me muitas coisas que os humanos fazem, mas que são pecado. Então eu fiquei com muito medo que Deus não me quisesse mais lá em cima. - choramingou um pouquinho.

- Eu tenho a certeza que Deus gosta muito de ti e que não te iria expulsar do Céu. - foi a vez do grisalho confortar o anjinho menor.

- Sim Naru, eu também tenho certeza disso. - sorriu lindamente para Kakashi - Mas me diga, tem algum amigo aqui na Terra tirando esse seu namorado? E claro, qual o nome dele? Ainda não disse.

- Tenho... É o Itachi, o Aniki do Sasu. - respondeu, sorrindo lindamente.

Os olhos de Kakashi arregalaram-se imensamente.

- Como?

Naruto olhou para Kakashi.

- Eu conheço o Aniki do Sasuke e damo-nos muito bem. Ele é um bom humano. - comentou.

- Aniki do Sasuke? - sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava, principalmente aquele nome... - Naruto, você conhece ele como? Quero dizer, como assim se dá bem com ele? - tinha medo do que viria a seguir - Não precisa ter medo, pode falar a verdade.

- Somos amigos... - Naruto lá contou, e não fez menção de ocultar um pormenor. - E uma vez transei com ele e com o Sasu. - completou, coradinho.

- Como? - Minato quase gritou - Ai meu Deus, não acredito que fez isso Naruto, você não podia... - olhou para Kakashi, estava desesperado - E agora Kakashi?

- Olha, Naruto... Eu e o teu pai vamos retirar-nos para 'descansar' um pouco. Fica aqui tranquilo e aproveita para descansar, sim? - aconselhou Kakashi, que estava a precisar de carinho e de falar com Minato.

- Hai... - o garotinho deu um selinho em ambos os homens. Gostara bastante daquele grisalho. - Será que o senhor... Podia ser... A minha Kaa-chan? - indagou, coradinho.

- E-Eu? - até Deus ficou espantado com o pedido. - Bem... Acho que sim... - levantou-se da cama e afagou os cabelos de Naruto.

- Arigatou. Até mais logo. - sorriu e deitou-se na caminha, mais reconfortado.

- Boa noite meu amorzinho. - beijou atesta de Naruto e saiu do quarto com Kakashi logo atrás - Gomenasai Kakashi, ele não devia...

- Que problema enorme... Ele conhece o Diabinho, hein? - falou com sarcasmo na voz e riu.

- Pois é... O pior é que ele transou com o Diabo. Aquele desgraçado conseguiu encher nosso filho de luxuria. Como eu queria matar ele. - seus punhos estavam fechados, como se estivesse esmagando algo no meio das mãos.

Puxou o menor para o outro quarto que havia na casa e fê-lo deitar-se, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama.

- Amanhã mostraremos ao Naru quem é o Sasuke. - revelou, acariciando os fios de cabelo dourados de Minato.

- Como pretende fazer isso? - fechou os olhos, amava os carinhos de Deus, estes sempre lhe transmitiam amor, paz e felicidade.

- Vou reforçar a linha de sal na porta. Mas, se isso for muito evidente, desenho o pentagrama por debaixo da carpete.

- Boa idéia meu amor, mas... Achei que não iria revelar quem o Sasuke era, ou mudou de idéia por causa de Itachi?

- Mudei de ideia por causa de Satã, isso mesmo. - deu um beijo na testa do mais novo. - É o melhor a fazer.

- Tem razão. - deitou a cabeça no colo do maior - Mas algo me diz que Naruto não vai aceitar isso muito bem.

- Pois... Eu também não aceitaria, acho. Saber que a pessoa que ama é do outro lado... É difícil.

- Será que nosso filho vai ficar do nosso lado ou... - não quis nem terminar, doia pensar naquilo.

- Ele vai ficar do nosso lado, sim. Especialmente... Se ele souber que Sasuke é um anjo-demónio. - também lhe preocupava aquela hipótese.

- Um anjo-demônio... Pelo jeito dessa vez a profecia se realiza. Só espero que Sasuke escolha o lado certo, ou então não quero nem pensar o que acontecerá com esses humanos.

- Eu sacrificar-me-ei por eles. E levarei Satã comigo. - falou, convicto nas suas palavras.

- Iie. - lagrimas correram por seus olhos - Não pode fazer isso, é muito importante para nós para se sacrificar assim... Eu o farei.

- Shhh... - beijou Minato. - Não vamos pensar como se fôssemos perder. Não precisamos de pensar assim. Vou desenhar o pentagrama. - levantou-se da cama e procurou algo que o pudesse ajudar. Encontrou giz dentro de uma gaveta e dirigiu-se para o hall de entrada.

- Vou com você, ponho o sal na porta. - se dirigiu a cozinha e pegou o sal, logo em seguida voltou a sala - Estava me lembrando da última guerra que perdemos... O desastre só não foi grande porque a cidade era pequena, mas mesmo assim ainda existem vampiros soltos pela Terra, e muitos dos nossos foram para o lado deles...

- Os atrevidos que quiserem vir contra nós... Que venham. - falou, terminando de desenhar o símbolo no chão e escondendo-o com a carpete. - Pronto, daqui ele não passa.

Minato foi até a porta e fez a linha com sal, apenas para garantir.

- Daqui ele também não passa, ou pelo menos se passar por aqui por ai ele não vai. - riu, na próxima vez que o moreno aparecesse por ali estaria perdido - Vamos pra cama meu amor?

- Vamos... Vamos lá para a caminha então. - ambos deslocaram-se para a cama e Kakashi tratou de despir as jeans negras e a blusa da mesma cor que 'comprara' numa loja de moda. - Prefiro estar nu.

- Também prefiro quando estás... - admirava o corpo do amado, ele era magnífico. Resolveu também fazer o mesmo, despiu-se completamente.

- Amanhã vai ser um dia surpreendente... Trabalhar numa escola... - murmurou, ansioso. Acariciou o corpo de Minato e sorriu-lhe sedutoramente.

- Eu irei fazer o que? Você não me disse. - retribuiu ao sorriso, amava quando podia estar só com Kakashi, e graças a Ele podiam ficar por muito tempo sozinhos.

- Podes escolher qualquer coisa que queiras, amor. - deitou-se por cima do loiro e beijou-lhe o peito. - Podes virar padre... Ou professor...

- Padre seria uma boa... Mas prefiro ficar perto de ti, vou virar professor também, assim os dois ficam de olho no Naruto. - deitou em cima do maior e olhou-o com desejo.

- Muito bem. - não aguentou aquele olhar e deu um beijo fogoso no loiro, apertando-o contra si. Amava sentir o corpo do loiro em choque com o seu, era um delícia, uma tentação.

†

As horas passaram-se e amanheceu. Logo, logo era hora de Naruto ir para a escola. Kakashi e Minato arranjaram-se antes que Naruto os pudesse ver juntos na cama.

- Ohayou! - exclamou, metendo cereais e leite numa taça, começando a comer logo depois. O Hatake olhou-o com curiosidade. Fez o mesmo e começou também a comer.

- Hmm... São bons. - observou, sempre concentrado em sentir a eventual aproximação de Sasuke. - O teu koibito vem-te buscar?

- H-Hai, Kaa-chan. - respondeu, olhando para baixo.

- Gostaria de conversar um pouco com ele... E com você também meu filho. – Minato resolveu por medo do menor - Sabe o que acontece quando um anjo se envolve com um humano e vai pro céu depois de um tempo?

- Não... - respondeu o menininho, lambendo os bigodes que tinham ficado por causa do leite.

- Tem que matar o humano. - sentou na mesa e pegou uma colherada do que Kakashi comia, não entendia o porque daquilo, mas era até que gostoso.

- Porquê? Ele não sabe o que eu sou. - Naruto estava muito desembaraçado.

Kakashi largou os cereais.

- Ele está a chegar. - anunciou.

- Sério? - os olhos azuis de Naruto brilharam.

- Humpt. - Minato não gostava nem um pouco de Sasuke, e não porque era um demônio, mas porque era um filho de seu amado - Vá abrir a porta pra ele Naruto, é teu koi não é?

A campainha tocou e Naruto levantou-se da mesa num pulo, indo abri-la. Como sempre, o sal voou da entrada, tal foi a pressa com que o loiro abriu a porta. Kakashi também foi até ao hall.

- Sasu! - exclamou Naruto, feliz por ver o seu amado ali.

- Naru... - Sasuke entrou na casa para beijar seu amado, mas no momento seguinte parou - O que significa isso? - sentia-se preso, olhou para Kakashi e para Minato que acabara de entrar na sala.

- O pentagrama. - respondeu Kakashi.

- Kaa-chan? - Naruto olhou para Sasuke e para o grisalho e engoliu em seco.

- Mas como? - olhava em volta, estava perdido - Quem são vocês?

- Como? Demónios ficam presos num pentagrama. - explicou Kakashi, só para respondeu à questão. - Nós somos humanos que sabemos da existência de demónios. E tu devias tomar um banho, Sasuke. Esse cheiro a enxofre é insuportável.

Naruto ficou atónito com o que acabara de ouvir. Sasuke era um... Demónio?

- Isso não é possível, vocês não podem ser humanos. - tentou sair, mas sabia ser inútil - Me ajude meu amor, eles estão mentindo.

Naruto olhava para os anjos e olhava para Sasuke.

- Iie... Sasuke... - não conseguia raciocinar.

- Água benta... Vai? - perguntou Kakashi, pegando numa garrafa que tinha colocado em cima da mesa.

- O que pensa que vai fazer com isso? - tremia de medo como a muito não fazia - Não encoste com isso em mim, meu Aniki vai vir pegar vocês depois se o fizerem, ele sabe onde eu vim.

Kakashi gargalhou.

- Eu não vou fazer nada, já te confessaste. - falou, tranquilo. - Só queríamos mostrar ao Naru quem tu eras. Nada mais. Ele precisava de saber.

- Naruto... - olhou para o loirinho, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo - Me perdoe meu amor, eu queria ter falado, mas eu não podia, me perdoa...

O loiro menor aproximou-se de Sasuke e abraçou-o.

- Gomen, Sasu... Assim não dá... - chorou no ombro do moreno. Estava despedaçado.

Deus olhava a cena até que comovido. Encostou-se numa parede.

- O que fazemos, Mi?

- Acho melhor deixarmos ele ir, mas... - sorriu - Se voltar a se aproximar dessa casa ou do meu filho... Bem, acho que entendeu não é?

Sasuke olhou feio para Minato e depois para Kakashi, se afastou um pouco de Naruto e selou seus lábios num beijo de despedida.

- Adeus meu amor... - se afastou do menor - Podem desfazer agora? Vou embora.

- Minato... Não acho que seja tão mau assim eles namorarem. É muito triste separá-los. - olhou para Naruto, que estava praticamente lavado em lágrimas e teimava abraçar Sasuke. - Vai sofrer tanto...

- Iie. Eles não podem ficar juntos, principalmente Naruto sendo quem é. - se aproximou do filho e tirou-o dos braços do demônio - Vá embora, já disse. - levantou o tapete e passou o pé por um pedaço do pentagrama - Nunca mais quero vê-lo na minha frente, agora suma daqui.

Sasuke sem dizer nada e nem olhar pra trás saiu daquela casa, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa, descobriria quem eles eram e se vingaria da maneira mais prazerosa que existisse.

O loirinho chorava ainda.

- Como é possível? - perguntou, perdido.

Kakashi abraçou-o e reconfortou-o.

- Gomen, não queríamos ver-te sofrer... Mas um demónio é sempre poderoso.

- Isso mesmo meu filho, não fique assim, poderá conhecer algum anjo que lhe faça se sentir melhor que aquele demôninho de quinta. - olhou para Kakashi, não queria nem saber se era filho dele ou não, odiava o moreno - Só fique longe dele meu filho, ele pode tentar algo contra você. - respirou fundo - Acho melhor irmos, só temos cinco minutos para chegar à escola, e eu e sua Kaa-san temos que nos apresentar pro trabalho. - quase riu quando falou de Kakashi como kaa-san.

Kakashi mostrou a língua e limpou as lágrimas ao garoto.

- Daijoubu. - preparou todas as proteções ali. - Vamos. - abraçou os outros dois anjos e teleportou-se para a escola local, onde iria trabalhar. Naruto continuava muito abatido.

†

Sasuke estava furioso, entrou em casa com tudo, nem se importava mais com os visinhos, só queria saber de uma coisa...

- Itachi, venha aqui imediatamente. - não tinha medo de nada, estava com muita raiva, queria se vingar, e iria.

O Diabo apareceu à frente do irmão.

- Nani, Sasuke? Que entrar repentino é esse na minha casa?

- Preciso de tua ajuda. - bufava de ódio, acabou pegando um vaso e tacou na parede, o vaso simplesmente se quebrou e pegou fogo.

- Para quê? - voltou a indagar, passando a mão nos cabelos. Não compreendia aquela ira toda.

- Ele descobriu... Por causa daqueles malditos ele descobriu. - se agachou no chão e mesmo não querendo começou a chorar, lágrimas de ódio e arrependimento.

- O quê? O Naruto descobriu? Quem é que lhe contou? - Itachi ficou sereno.

- Um tal cara que se diz pai dele, e o outro eu não sei quem é, mas é grisalho. - olhou para o maior - Eles chegaram ontem e hoje já estragaram minha existência. Quero matá-los. - disse com convicção.

- Bom... As almas são pecaminosas? Valem a pena? Se não valerem, não contes com a minha ajuda. - revelou, suspirando.

- Aff, você só pensa nisso não é Itachi? Não reparei nisso, mas podemos espioná-los e descobrir. Vai me ajudar? - se levantou e ficou de frente a Itachi.

- Ajudo-te a espiá-los. Também, não tenho nada para fazer. - queixou-se. - Espera lá: são gostosos?

- São. - olhou o irmão - Por favor Itachi, não me diga que já está pensando em comer os dois? Tu é foda.

O moreno riu maleficamente.

- Oh, se estou. - de fato, estava a pensar se iria divertir-se antes de comer aquelas almas.

- Realmente... Tu não presta Itachi. Agora vamos, o Naru já deve ter ido a escola, vamos a casa deles, só não poderemos entrar. - se lembrou de toda aquela proteção, sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer, de raiva.

- Então o que vamos lá fazer?

- Vamos ver se eles estão em casa né Itachi... Achei que fosse mais esperto. Se eles não estiverem vamos a escola.

- Aff, iriam ficar em casa a fazer? Devem ter trabalho, não é? - deu um tapinha na testa de Sasuke.

- E trabalhariam onde? Chegaram ontem Itachi.

- Perda de tempo. Vai lá tu verificar isso que eu vou para a escola.

- Vou com você a escola então, não te quero perto do Naruto, principalmente agora.

- Tudo bem. - num abrir e fechar de olhos, os irmãos deram o sumiço dali e apareceram numa área escondida da escola. - Tens uma noção de onde estarão?

- Iie. - olhou em volta - Vamos a secretaria, qualquer coisa é só conversarmos com a secretária... - riu.

- Vamos lá, então. - rodou os olhos e foram até à secretaria.

_Keizoku..._


	8. Tenshi no yūwaku

_Izen wa Tenshi to Akuma no - Sensō_:

- Vou com você a escola então, não te quero perto do Naruto, principalmente agora.

- Tudo bem. - num abrir e fechar de olhos, os irmãos deram o sumiço dali e apareceram numa área escondida da escola. - Tens uma noção de onde estarão?

- Iie. - olhou em volta - Vamos a secretaria, qualquer coisa é só conversarmos com a secretária... - riu.

- Vamos lá, então. - rodou os olhos e foram até à secretaria.

_Ima:_

Assim que chegaram Sasuke foi direto falar com a secretária, e claro que num piscar de olhos já havia conseguido toda a informação que precisava, afinal pra que tinha todo aquele charme?

- Eles estão trabalhando como professores aqui, um é de Anatomia e o outro de Cálculo. - sorria triunfante.

- Eu vou já ver desse professor de Anatomia. - sorriu sacanamente. - Não gosto muito de Cálculo, é meio frouxo. É como tu.

- Frouxo é você. - deu as costas e foi ver quem estava lecionando Cálculo. Se lembrou que seria aquela a sua aula se estivesse na escola, sorriu. Assim que chegou a sala pode espiar que era aquele homem com cabelos cinzas - Então é você que está aqui... Melhor.

- Vais entrar ou ficar só a espiar? - perguntou Kakashi, que escrevia qualquer coisa no quadro.

- Não estou muito a fim de assistir a tua aula. - disse da forma mais seca que pode enquanto abria a porta.

- Então pára de espiar. - falou.

- Como quiser... Só vim aqui fazer uma coisa. - entrou na sala e se dirigiu a Naruto ficando de frente a ele. Abaixou-se e sem dizer nada deu um selinho no loiro se afastando logo em seguida - Agora já posso ir. - sorriu e saiu da sala sem esperar ouvir nada de ninguém.

- _"Caramba, os meus dois filhos amam-se mesmo, hein?"_ - pensou, dando um leve sorriso, mas permanecendo sério para a turma. Naruto ficara chocado e reagira como se nada tivesse acontecido. Apenas corou um pouco e entristeceu outro tanto.

Itachi tinha seguido para a aula de Anatomia. A porta estava aberta e pode ver um homem idêntico a Naruto.

- _"Caralho, não são mesmo humanos..."_ - pensou, dando um sorriso de canto. - _"Mas não são fracos."_

- Posso saber quem está na porta da minha sala de aula? - Minato se virou da lousa para olhar a porta, e o que viu não o agradou em nada.

- Eu estava de passagem. Ia agora mesmo para... A aula de cálculo. - mentiu bem. - Mas fiquei fascinado com a sua beleza e com o modo que ensina.

- Entendo... - se aproximou de Itachi, quando parou estava a um passo de tocar seu corpo no dele - Sei quem é, e não o temo, também sei que sabe quem sou... Deve saber até mesmo meu nome.

Itachi fechou um dos olhos, parecendo pensativo.

- Então é o Arcanjo Minato, hã? - sorriu de canto. - Pensava que iria poder dar uma, mas parece que não.

- Como se atreve seu demôninho insolente? Por acaso acha que é quem para falar comigo dessa forma? Sou muito mais forte que você. - sentia repulsa pelo cheiro de enxofre que emanava do moreno.

- Julgava-o menos arrogante. Um dia destes veremos quem é o mais forte. Vamos ver se o anjinho que ensina cálculo se põe no seu lugar. - piscou um olho a Minato e continuou caminhando.

- Ora seu... - foi atrás de Itachi e segurou este pelo braço - Me diga seu nome, quero saber quem é.

- Pensava que sabia... Sou o Diabo personificado. - sussurrou, para que mais ninguém ouvisse. - Mas, se preferir, sou Uchiha Itachi. - sorriu de canto e soltou-se, prosseguindo caminho.

- Então você é o Aniki do Sasuke... - riu com escárnio - Nos veremos muito em breve Uchiha Itachi, mais em breve do que possa imaginar. - deu as costas e voltou a sua aula, precisava e muito falar com Kakashi.

Itachi já ia no meio do corredor, quase.

- _"Se veio um Arcanjo da categoria do Minato... O outro é um anjo de quinta."_ - pensou, sorrindo.

Sasuke correu para o ponto de encontro, que era na frente da escola, quando chegou lá viu seu Aniki também chegando.

- Aniki, pelo que pude perceber a alma é boa, não tem nada de impura, mas não sei... Parece haver algo com ele.

- Ele é um anjo, Sasuke. Um anjo de quinta. Em que sala está ele? - perguntou, apressado.

- Como sabe que ele é um anjo? O homem que foi ver também é? - estava confuso.

- É o Arcanjo Minato. - falou, mexendo nos cabelos longos. - Onde é que está o outro?

- Está na minha sala de aula... - refletiu sobre o que acabou de ouvir - Espera um pouco, se o Minato que é Otousan do Naru é um arcanjo, então quer dizer... O Naru também é um anjo.

- Sei disto desde que o vi. - revelou. - És muito bobo, Sasuke. - riu de escárnio e quase voou até à sala do outro anjo.

- Você não presta Itachi. - gritou a plenos pulmões, não queria nem saber quem ouviria, foi novamente até sua sala - Então Itachi?

†

Na sua sala, Kakashi sentia a alma de Minato tremer, como se estivesse nervosa, temendo.

- _"O que será?"_ - pensou. - _"O Sasuke trouxe a 'encomenda' atrás?"_

- Itachi. - sacudiu o braço do irmão, este não falava nada - Está tudo bem? Quem é ele?

- Passa-se que eu quero investigar e tu estás a incomodar-me. Sai daqui, Otouto. - olhou com os seus olhos vermelhos para o menor.

- Po-Porque? - sentia medo daquele olhar de seu Aniki, nunca gostava quando era olhado daquela forma que não fosse na cama.

- Gosto de fazer algumas coisas sozinho. Por favor. - pediu.

- Tudo bem. - saiu de lá sem dizer mais nada, quando Diabo estava daquele jeito, era melhor obedecer de primeira.

Itachi olhou melhor para dentro da sala.

- _"Para anjo de quinta até é bem gostoso."_ - pensou.

Kakashi olhou para a porta da sala e viu certas semelhanças com o seu filho demónio.

- Posso ajudar? - indagou.

- Gostaria de falar com o senhor... É sobre meu Otouto, ele estuda aqui, nesta sala. - não parava de olhar o corpo do anjo, o que não daria para pega-lo de jeito.

Kakashi mordeu o lábio.

- E o senhor é Uchiha Itachi? - os garotos trabalhavam pelo que se dirigiu à porta.

- Sim, sou. Como sabe meu nome? - se aproximou lentamente do cinzento, estava louco para pega-lo de jeito - Meu Aniki falou de mim para você?

- Eu reparei que são semelhantes. - falou, olhando zombeteiro para o menor. - _"Este é que é Satã?"_

- Entendo. Posso saber seu nome? Afinal não é todo dia que me deparo com um anjo tão delicioso quanto você. - lambeu os lábios ao final da frase.

- Como descobriu que eu era um anjo? - indagou, semi-cerrando os olhos.

- Porque eu... - se aproximou mais ainda e sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido dele - Sou o Diabo. - lambeu a orelha do anjo maior.

Afastou o moreno de si. A sua expressão era a mesma, não estava nem um pouco surpreendido.

- Isso eu já sabia. Pretendia outra explicação, mas enfim. Agradeço o elogio de há pouco. Chamo-me... Kakashi. - fez menção de se apresentar.

- Kakashi... - olhou o anjo de cima a baixo - E posso saber qual seu cargo? Não quero me meter nos teus assuntos é claro... Quero apenas meter em você.

Um sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios de Kakashi.

- Quer mesmo saber qual o meu cargo, Satã? - tinha muita vontade de rir. - E não me parece que vás meter em mim.

- Isso quem decide sou eu. E sim, quero saber quem eu vou pegar essa noite e depois matar... - um leve sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

O maior encolheu os ombros.

- Escuta aqui, garoto... - chamou Itachi para bem mais perto.

- Garoto? - quase riu, mas foi de encontro a sua presa - Diga.

- Sou Deus. - falou com simplicidade.

- Como? - gargalhou com vontade dessa vez - Só pode estar brincando, nunca que Ele viria até a Terra.

- Queres testar, pirralho?

- Pirralho? - riu mais um pouco - Essa eu quero ver. - falou já com seus olhos vermelhos, estaria pronto para tudo, só não se sabia se estava pronto para Deus.

- Então sente só. - encarando Satã, Kakashi deixou fluir a sua energia espiritual, da qual um quarto saiu, causando um temor nas outras almas à volta num raio de Km enorme.

- Vejo que estava dizendo a verdade, mas mesmo assim... - olhou Deus de cima a baixo - Continuo com uma vontade enorme de te comer, agora maior ainda. - seus olhos voltaram a cor normal, não queria machucar ninguém, pelo menos não naquele momento - Vou indo então, já sei tudo que precisava, só nunca imaginei que Deus e um arcanjo poderoso viessem a Terra ao mesmo instante.

Kakashi sorriu amavelmente.

- Comer-me? Não mesmo. Mas se isso evitar a Guerra, vou pensar no assunto. - quase riu com a proposta.

- Cuidado que fico tentado a aceitar isso heim. - gargalhou e se foi, não precisava mais estar ali.

- _"Yare, yare..."_ - pensou, ficando sério e entrando de volta na sala. Começou a corrigir os exercícios que tinha dado aos alunos e esqueceu o pequeno encontro que tivera havia instantes.

†

Itachi apareceu diante de Sasuke.

- Vamos embora. - disse, sorrindo para o Otouto.

- Espere Aniki, quem era o anjo? - estava ansioso para saber quem era o tal anjo, já que o outro era ninguém menos que o arcanjo Minato.

- Ninguém em especial. Um anjo de quinta, mas muito gostoso. Irei amar dar uma com ele. - ergueu uma sobrancelha, pensativo. - _"O Sasuke é muito fraco mesmo."_

- Tudo bem então. Vamos pra casa? - não queria mais ficar ali, não quando sabia que seu amado estava por perto e não podia estar com ele.

- Hai. - Itachi foi à frente, não podia simplesmente desaparecer com as pessoas que andavam por ali.

Sasuke foi caminhando atrás pensando em seu loiro, pensava em todos os momentos que haviam ficado juntos, em tudo que passaram, e por incrível que pareça, não ligava para o fato dele ser um anjo, amava-o, isso era um fato, mas duvidava que ele olhasse em sua cara novamente, era um demônio, estavam para começar uma guerra... Sua existência seria difícil agora.

- Sasuke... O que pensas fazer em relação ao Naruto, agora que sabes que ele é um anjo? - o Diabo podia sentir o que ia à alma e na mente do seu Otouto. Parou e encarou o menor. A sua expressão era séria, não estava para brincar.

- Eu... Não sei. O amo e ficaria com ele independente de quem ele seja, mas... O Otousan dele não deixaria e ele mesmo deve estar me odiando agora. - olhava pra baixo enquanto falava.

- Vais deixar o Naru só porque o pai dele é um Arcanjo de terceira? - Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Roubas o Naru para ti e está feito.

- Não sei se ele me quer Aniki... - se abraçou a Itachi - Ele deve me odiar agora. - começou a chorar.

- Humpf! Ele também não te disse que era anjo, Otouto. A razão está entre vocês. Devias tentar caçá-lo e falar com ele a sós. Eu posso até distrair aquele Arcanjo de terceira, quiçá matá-lo. - não acreditava muito que no seu estado atual conseguisse matar Minato, mas enfim.

- Faria isso por mim Aniki? - seus olhos brilhavam com a esperança - Só não mate o Otousan do Naru, ai sim que ele me odiaria, sei que ele ama-o muito. - abraçou Itachi com força - Arigatou, é o melhor Aniki que eu poderia ter.

- Hai, hai. Sou o Diabo, claro que sou o melhor Aniki. - sorriu de canto, convencido. - Quando é que desejas falar com ele? No fim do dia de escola? Se bem que eu acho que o 'gang' de anjinhos vai andar sempre em grupo.

- Acho melhor de noite, tem um horário que o Naru sai sempre... Pensando melhor, acho que ele devia sair para caçar essa hora, nossos demônios mais fracos sempre sumiam por esse horário. - olhou pra baixo ainda abraçado a Itachi - Como fui burro.

- E achas que o tal Arcanjo vai largar o pé do teu namorado? - arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Espero que sim, o Naru é muito independente, creio que não deixaria seu Otousan ir atrás de si quando fosse caçar os demônios.

- Pois, mas os outros dois também são anjos e devem ir caçar demónios, ó inteligência. - resolveu relembrar. Nem que não fosse atrás do filho, Itachi tinha a certeza de que pelo menos Minato sairia para caçar e que estaria sempre atento ao filho.

- Verdade né, não tinha pensado por esse lado, hehe... - ficou envergonhado e escondeu a cara no peito do maior, não entendia muito bem o que se passava consigo, afinal nunca fora daquele jeito... Talvez conviver com Naruto tivesse mudado um pouco seu ser - Então farei como Aniki?

- Eu terei de ir contigo e certificar-me de que o outro não se aproxima. - queria era que Kakashi fosse em vez de Minato e pudesse dar uns pegas nele.

- Hai. - sorriu lindamente - Então temos que sair assim que anoitecer, era quando Naruto nunca estava disponível.

†

Nas suas aulas, Naruto estava muito desatento, muito distraído. Pensava muito em Sasuke, não conseguia parar. Saber que ele era um demónio e que estavam em extremos opostos tinha-o abalado. Para piorar, não podiam encontrar-se, já que Minato era muito protetor quanto a si.

- _"Ele pirava se fosse com um humano. Com um demónio é pior ainda."_ - pensava, rabiscando qualquer coisa numa folha de papel. - _"Será que não podemos simplesmente ignorar o que somos?"_

†

Já era de noite e a hora que Sasuke indicara como a hora de caça de Naruto aproximava-se. Cada vez que olhava para o irmão, Itachi sentia muita vontade de bater no garoto.

- Sasuke! - exclamou pela enésima vez, tentando tirar o garotinho do transe.

- Hã. - olhou para Itachi - O que foi Aniki?

- Está na hora de irmos. Queres vir ou perder esta oportunidade?

- Hai, hai, vamos então. - se levantou e foi com o maior.

†

- Estou indo caçar. - anunciou Naruto, num murmúrio. Estava junto com Minato e Kakashi na sala de estar.

- Tudo bem meu filho, boa caça. - olhou Kakashi - Vai com ele ou eu vou?

- Melhor ir eu. - estava sério e optou por ir. Levantou-se do sofá. - Vamos lá a isso... Filho.

- H-Hai... - ambos deixaram aquela casa após Kakashi ter verificado todas as proteções. - Tem mesmo que vir comigo?

- Há muitas criaturas aqui fora... Melhor eu ir. - Deus falou no seu tom sereno do costume. Rapidamente selecionou uma garagem onde viviam alguns. - Vamos lá desertar.

Chegados ao local, Deus encostou-se à porta metálica.

- Podes ir lá tu. São fraquinhos.

- Eu não sou fraquinho! - Naruto ficou emburrado e mostrou a língua ao outro anjo, entrando em seguida.

Kakashi por pouco não riu. Resolveu afastar-se um pouco, não gostava de ouvir os guinchos dos demónios.

Sasuke e Itachi que estavam espreitando por perto viram a oportunidade perfeita de ir falar com Naruto assim que Kakashi se afastou um pouco dali. O Uchiha menor foi ter com Naruto, enquanto Itachi ficou de olhou em Kakashi. Sasuke assim que entrou na garagem ficou observando Naruto que não teve dificuldade nenhuma em eliminar os demônios, sentiu até mesmo um frio na espinha, podia ser ele mesmo ali no lugar do outro.

- Podemos conversar? - falou baixo, estava bem próximo a Naruto, talvez próximo de mais.

O anjinho assustou-se um pouquinho, mas olhou logo para Sasuke.

- Sasu? - um sorrisinho brotou dos seus lábios.

- Não... É claro que sou eu Naru. - olhou nos olhos do anjinho, os seus se mostravam vermelhos - Quero conversar com você, posso?

Naruto assustou-se um pouco com o olhar de Sasuke, pelo que recuou um pouco.

- H-Hai... - tinha medo que o Uchiha tivesse virado para o outro lado e que o matasse.

†

Deus sabia bem o que se estava a passar e foi-se aproximando do local onde tudo acontecia.

_- "Algo me diz que não vai ser tão fácil assim..."_ - mordeu o lábio, sabia que não estava sozinho naquele perímetro.

-Ora, ora. Veja quem está aqui. - riu com escárnio - E eu achando que minha noite ia ser tediosa, imaginei ficar vendo esses dois conversando a noite toda... Mas agora tenho um bom motivo para querer ficar aqui.

- Ena, ena... Satã, voltamos a encontrar-nos. Estou até excitado com este encontro. - coçou a nuca, olhando para a Lua.

- Nossa, falando desse jeito quem fica excitado dou eu. - rodeou Deus com um olhar predador - Sabia que está um tesão? Como eu queria te pegar de jeito...

- Vamos resolver uma coisa, garotinho: não me interessa se estás com vontade de me pegar ou não. - sorriu de canto e olhou o menor nos olhos. Não tinha medo dele.

- Mas a mim interessa e muito. - se aproximou rapidamente de Deus e juntou seus corpos, fazendo assim seu membro roçar no de Deus - É mesmo um tesão sabia.

- Oh... Parece que estás mesmo excitado... - colocou uma mão na cintura de Itachi e a outra tocou-lhe o membro duro. - Tenho muita pena. Sou obrigado a confessar que também és um tesão, mas eu sou Deus e não peco por uma mera aventura, acho.

- Mas quem disse que sou uma mera aventura... - apertou também o membro do maior - Vejo que é bem grande aqui, tenho muita inveja daqueles que já te levaram pra cama. - lambeu os lábios de Kakashi - Como gostaria de ouvir essa tua voz gostosa gemendo pra mim... Huummm...

O maior fechou os olhos e colou os seus lábios aos de Itachi, iniciando um beijo desejoso e furioso.

_- "Alguém tem que calar este pirralho insolente."_ - pensou, subindo uma das coxas do moreno à altura da sua cintura e apertando.

Itachi apertou sua perna ao redor da cintura de Deus e aprofundou mais ainda o beijo, passava sua lingua por todo o lugar que podia daquele lugar quente e confortável. Apertou o membro que tinha na mão com força, sentindo ele crescer um pouco em sua mão, acabou gemendo involuntariamente, coisa que estranhou, afinal não era de seu feitio fazer aquilo.

O grisalho não se negava a beijar o Diabo. Espremia-se contra ele, roçando-se mais e mais. Pegou-o ao colo e fê-lo enlaçar a cintura com as pernas, aproveitando e apertando aquele bumbum firme e gostoso. Deliciou-se com aquele gemido, o moreno não estava a mostrar-se forte contra Deus.

- Aahhhh... - não resistiu e gemeu mais alto dessa vez, aquele anjo era um tentação. Passou a mão pelo corpo inteiro do maior, adentrou a mesma pela camisa e pegou naquele corpo definido, foi obrigado a afastar a boca da do outro por alguns segundos pelo menos - Tem um corpo muito pecaminoso sabia... - logo voltou a beijar aquela boca carnuda e gostosa.

Enquanto mordia e beijava Itachi, Kakashi abriu os botões da camisa branca que vestia e exibiu o seu corpo definido e super divino. Pegou nas mãos do menor e "obrigou-o" a tocar o seu tronco pálido e gostoso. Tendo o que queria, tratou também de averiguar o corpo do Diabo, queria saber se tinha alguma coisa que valesse a pena.

- Safado... Pecado... - murmurou no meio do beijo.

Itachi pegava em todo o corpo do maior, sua ereção chegava a apertar dentro da calça tamanha a dureza que estava ficando, seu corpo inteiro pegava fogo, Kakashi tinha mãos que eram capazes de levar qualquer um a loucura. Desceu a boca pelo pescoço do maior e mordeu com vontade aquele pescoço alvo, lambeu se deliciando com o sabor que desprendia daquela pele, chupava como se quisesse marcar ali.

- Garoto... - suspirou, muito entesado. Estava mais teso do que devia. Dedicou-se a esfregar-se naquele corpo tesão, já confirmara este fato. Ainda bem que anjos não precisam de respirar, pois o cheiro a enxofre do Diabo era insuportável. - O cheiro não sai com um banho? - indagou, sorrindo de canto.

- Acho que sabe que não, afinal... Pegou muito bem meu Otousan não é. - sorriu de canto - Então... Vamos para outro lugar ou vai querer ficar aqui mesmo? - não parava de esfregar o corpo no do maior, o pescoço deste já estava mais que marcada, começava a ficar roxo.

- Adivinha. - a camisa de Kakashi rasgou-se quando duas enormes asas negras apareceram. Um pouco a custo até, afastou-se do Diabo e subiu nos ares, ficando a sobrevoar por ali, olhando o demónio.

- Sabe muito bem que também as tenho. - abriu as suas, mas logo em seguida fechou - Mas não gosto delas e não as uso. - olhou para o lado e viu que seu Otouto beijava Naruto e se despedia - Acho que por hoje é só. Ja ne. - sumiu.

_- "É pena ele ser demónio."_ - pensou, caindo no chão o mais levemente possível, o que não impediu que houvesse um pequeno tremor de terra.

†

- Naruto... Eu não consigo ficar sem você meu amor, você é tudo pra mim... - se aproximou mais um pouco dele - Não me deixa, fique comigo.

Naruto recuou mais um passinho e murmurou.

- Como é que eu sei que... Tu não me queres matar?

- Não vou. - seus olhos voltaram a cor normal - Isso era só... Na verdade não sei o porquê, pode ser o nervosismo... Você mudou comigo meu amor, não sou mais o mesmo. Você realmente é um anjo que veio pra mudar a minha vida.

Ficou menos desconfiado e voltou para perto de Sasuke.

- E como vamos ficar juntos, Sasu? Como vamos ficar, se as nossas famílias são de extremos opostos? - sempre que pensava nisto, Naruto sentia as lágrimas inundarem-lhe os olhos.

- Não sei meu amor, mas vamos dar um jeito, eu preciso de você. - acariciou a face do loirinho com a mão, era delicado, tinha medo de machucá-lo.

O loirinho esfregou a sua carinha angelical e fofa na mão do demónio.

- Se Deus for piedoso... Talvez ele te aceite entre nós, sei lá. - sentia-se de cabeça perdida.

- Acho difícil, mas quem sabe você pudesse vir comigo para o inferno... Itachi com certeza de aceitaria conosco. - abraçou Naruto enquanto acariciava-lhe a face.

- Iie... O Tou-san não deixaria, e eu também não seria capaz de ficar longe dele. - choramingou levemente. - Podemos falar com o papá e pode ser que ele fale com Deus.

- Eu não posso ir ao céu Naruto, Itachi nunca deixaria... E meu Otousan foi morto por um anjo, eu nunca viveria lá. - se afastou um pouco do anjinho.

- Então não tem jeito mesmo de ficarmos juntos. - fungou e limpou as lágrimas, sorrindo em seguida. Iria fazer de forte e aceitar o destino que lhe fora traçado.

- Verdade... Posso pelo menos te pedir uma ultima coisa? - tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Hai. - sorriu.

- Me dê um último beijo? De despedida pelo menos. - não conseguia mais segurar, chorava fraco.

- Iie. - recusou-se.

- Nani? - não entendia o porquê da recusa.

- Porque vai doer e vai alimentar o amor que sentimos. - respondeu, começando a andar para a saída da garagem.

- Onegai meu amor. - segurou Naruto pelo braço e ficou com seu corpo colado ao dele.

- Podemos, pelo menos, encontrarmo-nos mais vezes?

- Hai. - não se segurou mais, agarrou Naruto e lhe deu um beijo intenso, cheio de amor, carinho e saudades.

Naruto retribuiu o beijo e acariciou o corpo de Sasuke. As lágrimas de ambos tornaram o beijo salgado. Não parava de mexer a sua língua, acariciando assim a do moreno. Sasuke retribuía com tudo o beijo, não queria que acabasse, mas tinha que ser daquele jeito. Afastou-se aos poucos de Naruto e limpou-lhe a face.

- Ja ne Tenshi. - sorriu com o que tinha dito.

Deitou a linguinha de fora.

- Ja ne, Akuma. - despediu-se, não sem antes dar um beijo numa das bochechas do maior.

Mesmo não querendo deu as costas e saiu dali, quem sabe um dia pudesse ficar com seu loiro, mas para isso Naruto teria que morrer na guerra e virar demônio... Até que não era uma má idéia.

- Kaa-chan! - exclamou Naruto, assim que saiu da garagem, logo após Sasuke ter desaparecido.

- Estou aqui, Naru. - Kakashi sorriu e pegou Naruto ao colo, içando-se no ar e voando até casa deste, não demorando mais do que dois minutos a chegar. O loirinho sorriu ao maior e tocou à campainha. Tinha ficado impressionado com o tamanho das asas daquele anjo. Chegavam a ser maiores do que as do seu pai. E eram negras.

- Foram rápidos. - Minato disse abrindo a porta - Tudo bem com vocês? - notou que os dois estavam um pouco alterados, mesmo que Deus não demonstra-se tanto, amava tanto aquele homem que o conhecia perfeitamente.

- Comigo tudo. - Deus sorriu e tocou o seu tronco nu. - Correu tudo pelo melhor.

- É mesmo, Tou-chan. - Naruto tinha a certeza de que Kakashi sabia o que se tinha passado. Mas também não iria contar a Minato que falara com Sasuke.

- Tem certeza? Conheço muito bem os dois para saber que houve alguma coisa. - olhou para os dois, estava sério - Me contem tudo.

Kakashi levantou as mãos e saiu dali, deixando Naruto e Minato a sós. Aquele assunto era algo para o loirinho contar.

- Eu ia ficando ferido na caçada. - o anjinho resolveu ocultar, mesmo não sendo muito bom a mentir.

- Naruto, não me obrigue a vasculhar sua mente. - não gostava quando o filho mentia, até porque era inútil - Me conte a verdade por bem ou vou descobrir por mau.

- Eu encontrei o Sasuke e despedimo-nos. - revelou, com medo que o pai bisbilhotasse a sua mente.

- Entendo. - suspirou - Eu sei que deve ser difícil meu filho ter que se separar do cara que você ama, mas entenda lindo, não é por ele ser um demônio que não pode ficar com ele, é por outro motivo que um dia eu te explicarei.

- Ás vezes eu queria muito mesmo ter uma Kaa-chan. - lamentou-se.

- Você tem meu amor, você tem. - abraçou Naruto com ternura - Agora me deixe conversar com Kakashi, ele também está me escondendo algo.

- Prometes que um dia eu vou conhecer a Kaa-chan? - abraçou mais Minato, encostando a cabeça no peito deste.

- Prometo meu querido, prometo. - teria que ter uma longa conversa com Kakashi... E por falar nele - Kakashi venha aqui um momento, precisamos conversar. - seu tom de voz era bravo.

O grisalho levantou-se da cama e foi até à sala. Naruto já tinha ido embora.

- Nani?

- Posso saber o que aconteceu essa noite? - sabia que tinha acontecido algo, e por esse motivo estava morto de ciúmes.

- Um encontrozinho inesperado com o Deus do outro mundo. - sentou-se na poltrona e fechou os olhos.

- Encontrozinho inesperado? E posso saber como foi? - sentou ao lado do maior, sim, tinha muito ciúmes dele, não gostava de demonstrar, mas naquele momento era inevitável.

- Violento. - falou, zombeteiro.

- Violento como? - estava perdendo a paciência.

- Estava de brincadeira. Ele é um garoto insolente que só me disse obscenidades e demos uns pegas.

- Interessante. - se levantou do sofá - Vou me deitar. - não queria demonstrar, mas estava muito triste com o que ouviu.

Deus achou melhor ir também. Sabia que tinha agido mal. Seguiu o menor até ao quarto e deitou-se ao lado do loiro.

- Gomen, Mi. - desculpou-se.

- Não tem o porquê se desculpar, não temos nada sério, eu apenas gerei um filho teu, nada de mais. - tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Gomen... Mi, sabes bem que, para mim, não és apenas aquele que gerou o meu filho. - abraçou-o por trás e beijou-lhe o pescoço. - Eu sei que te magoei...

- Porque fez então? Se sabia que iria me magoar fez por quê? Não sou nada pra você. - se encolheu todo, estava com vergonha, sabia não ter direito de cobrar nada de Deus, mas o ciúmes falava mais alto.

- Fiz para pôr Satã no seu lugar. Não foi à toa que recusei quando ele queria mais do que aquilo que eu queria. Sabes que eu te amo. Sempre te amei, Minato.

- Hai... - se virou para Kakashi e olhou naqueles olhos negros que tanto o encantavam - Me perdoa, estou sendo um bobo, não deveria agir dessa maneira.

- Tens todo o direito de agir assim, quem errou fui eu. - sorriu-lhe e beijou-o apaixonadamente. - Queria tanto dizer ao Naru que sou pai dele... Queria tanto que vivêssemos juntos e felizes.

- Porque não conta pra ele meu amor? - se aconchegou no peito do maior, amava ficar daquele jeito, sentia-se protegido.

- Porque eu tenho medo que ele reaja mal. - falou Deus, temeroso. - Tenho medo que ele não me aceite porque nunca estive presente na vida dele.

- Fale com ele, eu aposto que ele aceitaria sim. Conheço muito bem nosso filho, ele não é de guardar rancor, contanto que ainda quer ficar com o demôninho depois de tudo que aconteceu.

- Eu até posso contar, mas não digo que sou Deus. - puxou Minato para mais perto e afagou-lhe os cabelos loiros.

- Meu amor, é mais fácil falar tudo pra ele de uma vez.

- Então vai levar tempo.

- Não entendo o porquê. A guerra está ai, logo começa, é melhor que o Naruto descubra quem você é agora do que pelos demônios em frente a batalha.

- Ninguém sabe que ele é meu filho, eu acho. Só nós. Mas hoje não. Contarei amanhã ou depois. O pobre coitado já teve muitas revelações para um dia só.

- Verdade. - se aconchegou melhor no peito do maior - Estou muito tentado a conhecer essa coisa que os humanos fazem... Como é mesmo o nome? A é, dormir, parece ser bom.

- Mas sem sono não sei se dormimos... - Kakashi fechou os olhos e armazenou grande parte da energia espiritual, deixando apenas um pouco para o necessário. - Oyasumi...

- Oyasumi. - fez o mesmo com sua energia, que quase no mesmo instante que fechou os olhos adormeceu.

†

No meio da noite, Naruto saiu do seu quarto e foi até ao quarto onde devia estar o seu pai e a sua "mãe". Queria falar um pouco com eles e pensou que estariam disponíveis, já que anjos não dormem. Entrou quase de rompante no quarto e viu algo que o deixou abobalhado: o seu Tou-chan dormia nu e bem ao lado da sua Kaa-chan.

_- "Oh... Eles amam-se?"_ - pensou, com um dedinho na boquinha. - _"E estão a dormir..."_ - sorriu marotamente e subiu na cama, deitando-se no meio dos dois e adormecendo também.

_Keizoku..._


	9. Naruto, Kami no Junsuina Musuko

No dia seguinte, Kakashi foi o primeiro a acordar. Abriu os seus olhos negros e deu de caras com Minato e com Naruto.

_- "Naruto?" _- pensou, olhando o garotinho loiro no meio deles, o qual chupava um dedinho. Sentiu algo diferente dentro de si. Levou uma mão aos cabelos do anjinho e acariciou-os. - _"Assim até parecemos uma verdadeira família..."_

Pressentiu muita energia naquele momento, pelo que decidiu acordar os outros, apetecia uma caçada.

- Ohayou! - exclamou, num tom de voz inaudível, mas que para os anjos podia quase soar como um berro.

- Ohayo... - Naruto se espreguiçava languidamente - Nossa, nunca havia dormido. É bom. - deu um sorriso e olhou para Kakashi, logo em seguida pulou em cima dele lhe abraçando - Kaa-san... Você e o otou-san estão namorando?

O grisalho abraçou o menor e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Ficou um pouco embatucado, mas logo se recompôs.

- É. Namoramos à milhões de anos. - contou, acariciando uma madeixa daqueles cabelos dourados.

- Tanto tempo assim? - pensou um pouco e uma coisa lhe incomodou - Então meu Tou-san te traiu Kaa-san, ele me teve a pouco tempo... Você conhece minha mãe verdadeira?

- Conheço. Aliás, pelo que sei, a tua "mãe" é o Mi. - não sabia se devia contar já. Respirou fundo. - Mas conheço a outra pessoa, o teu outro pai.

- Como assim minha "mãe" é o meu Otou-san? - fez carinha de que não entendeu direito - Ele me gerou por acaso? E... Quem é meu outro Otou-san então?

- Watashi desu. - revelou, olhando seriamente para o seu filho, o qual tanto amava. Só esperava que o garoto não pirasse.

- Nani? - só podia ter ouvido errado - Você é meu Otou-san? Você engravidou meu Otou-san? Ai Kami-sama... Espera, você Kakashi engravidou o Minato que me gerou? É isso?

- É isso tudo. Eu sou o teu outro Otou-san. E, sim, eu engravidei o Mi. - confirmou tudo. - Espero que me aceites como teu paizinho.

- Eu aceito, mas... - olhou melhor Kakashi, ele lhe lembrava alguém - Eu já te vi antes, e não foi nessa forma. Quem é você, digo, qual teu cargo, o que você faz?

Kakashi levantou-se e deixou a sua forma humana, mostrando quem era para Naruto.

- Espero que ainda me aceites.

Toda a casa se iluminou com a luz que Deus emanava.

- Kami-sama... - Naruto estava bobo, sua boca havia aberto e até baba escorria - Não pode ser...

Nesse momento Minato acordou, também pudera, com a forte luz que tinha dentro do quarto, mas nem precisou abrir os olhos para saber do que se tratava, seu amado estava voltando a sua forma original, só não entendia o por que. Assim que abriu os olhos pode ver Naruto ao seu lado olhando estupefato para Kakashi. Agora entendia tudo que acontecia ali.

- Pelo jeito ele resolveu te falar tudo. - abraçou Naruto que ainda parecia paralisado.

- Otou-san, Deus é meu Tou-san... - olhou para o maior - Porque nunca me falou?

- Preferimos deixar como estava, um dia você saberia. - olhou para Kakashi - Pode voltar a sua forma humana? Deve estar assustando os vizinhos, a luz é muito forte. Eles podem ver esqueceu?

- Hai... - voltou instantaneamente à sua forma humana e também abraçou Naruto. - Amor, eu queria contar-te há mais tempo, mas eu não achei bem, tive medo, sei lá... - acarinhava os cabelos do filho e dava-lhe vários na bochecha e no pescoço lindo no menininho. - Hontou ni gomen.

- Tou-san... - abraçou forte Kakashi - Eu nunca imaginei que você seria meu pai, ou minha mãe como eu pensava na época, mas... - olhou os dois maiores e sorriu enquanto chorava de felicidade - Arigatou. - abraçou os dois ao mesmo tempo, era ótimo saber que tinha uma família completa.

Deus estava muito feliz por ter o seu filho feliz. Não conseguia parar de dar beijos no seu filho, era a primeira vez que se aventurava a tanto contato.

- Finalmente estamos juntos. - sussurrou, levantando-se da cama e ficando com Naruto no seu colo. - Que tal, Naru-chan? Que tal é ter uma família junta? Somos a família de Deus.

- Hai. - sorriu lindamente - Estou muito feliz Tou-san... Agora tenho meu Otou-san e meu Tou-san junto comigo. Só faltava um Aniki ou um Otouto, menina não podia ser, elas são chatas. - fez biquinho, mas logo desfez e deu um selinho em Kakashi.

- Um Aniki, hã? - Kakashi baixou o olhar. Aquela verdade ele não podia revelar. - Talvez o Mi queira dar-te um Otouto. - deu uns quantos selinhos ao loirinho seu filho, o qual apertava num abraço.

- Podemos conversar sobre isso, mas tem certeza que quer um Otouto Naruto? Eles dão trabalho e você vai ajudar a cuidar dele. - estava maravilhado com a cena dos dois juntos.

- Hai, eu quero muito um Otouto, dá um pra mim Otou-san, Tou-san? - fazia uma carinha muito kawaii.

- Eu dou. - Kakashi riu e deu uma lambidinha no pescoço de Naruto. - E será um anjinho muito forte. Mas... E se acabar por ser uma Imouto?

- Imouto eu não quero. - fez bico - Você é Deus, se vire e de um jeito de ser Otouto.

Minato gargalhou com o filho, tinha vezes que ele parecia tão autoritário.

Kakashi também gargalhou.

- Ai só porque eu sou Deus tenho que dar um Otouto ao meu filho, é? - deitou-se por cima de Naruto na cama e começou a dar-lhe muitos selinhos e a fazer-lhe cócegas em TODO o corpo.

- Haha... Haha... Para Tou-san, tá fazendo cócegas... Haha... - se contorcia de rir na cama.

- Eu sei, é essa a intenção. - riu também e continuou, chupando vários pedacinhos do corpo do garotinho.

Minato ria igual criança vendo os dois brincando na cama, não via mal algum naquilo, eram uma família, e mesmo os três estando nus para eles era normal. Resolveu entrar na brincadeira também e foi pra cima de Naruto fazer cócegas no filho, agora sim o garoto estava perdido.

Quando viu Minato por perto, Kakashi deixou de chupar o corpo do filho e lançou-se às costas do loiro maior, lambendo e chupando cada pedaço.

- Como és gostoso, Mi... - dizia, ajudando com as mãos, apertando.

Naruto continuava a contorcer-se.

- Vou morrer! Vou morrer! - dizia, sentindo que ia morrer de tanto rir. - Papais...

- Pelo menos... Ahhh... Não está sendo torturado... Huummm... Igual a mim. - não conseguia mais fazer cócegas no filho, Kakashi não deixava.

O grisalho sorriu de canto e mordeu o pescoço de Minato, afastando-se da cama em seguida.

- Já parei. - tinha uma expressão safada no rosto.

- Papais, o que vamos fazer hoje que não há escola? - perguntou o garotinho, ainda a arfar de tanto rir.

Minato riu de uma forma muito safada, mas tinha que se controlar, seu filho estava ali presente com eles.

- O que você quer fazer meu filho? Pode pedir qualquer coisa que nós três faremos juntos.

- Queria muito ir a uma praia. - pedinchou, fazendo uma carinha kawaii para os pais. - Podemos?

Kakashi riu.

- Podemos ir, sim. Mas com tanta coisa que podias pedir... - o maior olhou para o seu Arcanjo e sorriu.

- Como o que ele poderia pedir Kakashi? - não podia ler a mente de Deus, mas sabia muito bem o que ele estava pensando.

- Muita coisa. Mas a praia está bom, também quero ir lá. - confessou, abraçando Minato.

- Eba! - exclamou Naruto, ainda um tanto confuso pelo que o seu paizinho mais velho dissera. - Eba!

- Vou me trocar e já vamos, tudo bem? - sorriu e num piscar de olhos já estava pronto, usava uma camisa branca e uma bermuda florida azul e branca, chinelo de dedo e nada mais - Pronto.

Kakashi fez mesmo.

- Eu quero voar até lá. Alinham? - indagou.

- Kakashi, é perigoso, tem muitos humanos lá. - não gostava daquela idéia.

- Eu sei iludir humanos, amorzinho. - beijou Minato apaixonadamente. Naruto ficou encantado ao ver aquela cena, mas também queria poder estar assim com Sasuke.

- Tudo bem então. Naruto, ainda não está pronto? - balançou a cabeça e fez que no momento seguinte o garoto ja estivesse prontinho - Está melhor.

- Eu não sei usar as minhas asas. - falou o garotinho, que nunca tinha aberto as asas sequer.

- Não? Pensava que o Mi te tinha ensinado. É só fazê-las brotar das costas. Fazes força com os músculos e é só batê-las. - explicou.

- Meu amor, não sei se ele já tem idade para estar com as asas formadas. - já estava com as suas de fora - Se quiser Naru eu te levo.

- Iie, já sou crescido. - Naruto começou a fazer força com os músculos das costas. Duas asinhas foram nascendo dali. Kakashi acariciava-lhe a cara, porque doía na primeira vez que saíam. No fim, as asas eram medianas, brancas e bonitinhas. - Olha, sou um anjo de verdade!

Deus sorriu e tirou as suas de uma vez. Eram enormes e negras. E aquilo incomodava-o. Nunca fora anjo de usar muito as suas asas, mas não entendia o porquê das suas serem negras.

Naruto olhava o mesmo aspeto. As suas asas e a do pai loirinho eram brancas. Por que motivo as asas de Deus eram negras?

- Vamos? - indagou Kakashi.

- Hai. - Minato nunca perguntou aquilo, mas ao ver a cara do filho foi obrigado - Amor, porque suas asas não são brancas como as nossas? - mexeu as suas, eram grandes, mas não tanto quanto as de Kakashi.

- Sei lá. Também não sei. - como já estavam no exterior, Kakashi simplesmente deu um impulso no chão e sentiu-se ser projectado para o céu. Naruto bateu as suas asinhas e levantou vôo. Estava muito excitado com aquela nova experiência, sempre quisera voar.

- Eba! - exclamou, batendo as suas asas bem depressa para tentar alcançar o Tou-san Kakashi.

- Parece que acabou de ganhar um doce... - riu e seguiu os dois, não precisou bater as asas igual a Naruto, simplesmente deu impulso e ganhou os céus igual a Deus.

Finalmente, o loirinho chegou perto dos pais.

- Cheguei. - anunciou. Os três continuaram a voar, chegariam bem depressa à praia.

- Negras ou não, estas asas dão um jeitão... - comentou Kakashi, que adorava usá-las, apesar de não fazer muito.

- Eu não gosto muito, prefiro sumir num lugar e aparecer no outro no momento seguinte, é melhor e mais rápido. - nunca fora de usar muito suas asas.

- Eu adoro sentir esta sensação de liberdade, sabes? É mais... Natural. - falou. Batia devagar as suas asas, não queria criar um tornado.

- Liberdade é o que sinto quando estamos na cama. - Minato falou isso baixo, mas sabia muito bem que deu pros dois ouvirem, acabou corando em seguida.

- O Mi Tou-chan é muito safado. - falou Naruto, desviando para o lado de Kakashi, com medo de bronca. Este riu do que o filho dissera.

- Olha quem fala né Naru. - foi atrás do filho rodeando Kakashi - Se eu te pegar você vai ver só moleque.

- O Kashi Tou-chan também é muito safado? - olhou para Deus, curioso. Este pigarreou.

- Sou um puro santo. - brincou, piscando o olho a Minato.

- Claro, muito santo. - teve que voar mais rápido não queria ser pego por ele - É tão santo que me faz gritar quando estamos na cama.

Kakashi riu e usou a manipulação da mente para que Minato tivesse a sensação de estar a ser brutalmente estocado.

- Aahhhhhhhhhh... - gemeu alto e quase caiu, conseguindo se recuperar por pouco - Posso saber por que fez isso?

- Castigo. Deus também castiga, Mi. - sorriu sacanamente.

- O que o Kashi Tou-chan fez? - indagou Naruto, ingenuamente.

- Fiz isto. - fez o mesmo que tinha feito a Minato, mas com menos intensidade. Naruto perdeu a concentração das asas, mas foi pego a tempo de não cair.

- Kakashi, pare com isso, ele é só uma criança. - ficou bravo e pegou Naruto nos braços - Tudo bem filho?

- Foi bem gostoso... - murmurou, sorrindo.

- Ai Kami-sama, meu filho é um pervertido. - balançou a cabeça e riu - Estamos chegando - avistava a praia ao longe.

- Tem a quem sair, Mi. Vou descer em queda livre, bem no meio do mar. - falou Kakashi, sorrindo de canto.

- É louco, mas tudo bem vou com Naruto na areia mesmo, ele ainda parece atordoado. - de fato, Naruto ainda tinha um sorriso besta na face.

Kakashi fez o que tinha dito e caiu no meio do mar, chegando depois a terra em menos de nada. Esse dia foi passado inteiramente na praia. Os três divertiram-se muito, eram mesmo uma família inteira agora.

_**Um mês depois...**_

Sasuke estava no inferno com seu Aniki, teriam uma reunião muito importante no dia, a qual seria a primeira que participaria. Olhou para todos ali presentes, não gostava de ninguém que estava ali, apenas de Obito que era seu primo, mas de resto...

- Bom, como devem saber... Já é tempo de começarmos a Guerra pela nossa existência e sobreposição ao Reino Divino. - sorriu safadamente. - Temos companhia da boa na Terra. O Arcanjo Minato foi enviado por Deus, vejam só...

- Soube que foi mais alguém com o Arcanjo a Terra, sabe quem é Senhor? - Gaara estava sentado ao lado de Madara e Hidan, estes pareciam não querer nada com a reunião, isto incomodava e muito a Gaara - Dá para calarem a boca? - os dois ficaram quietos - Melhor. Quem veio é forte também ou é fraco?

- Ninguém com que se devam preocupar. Eu posso dar um jeito nele. - passou a língua nos lábios e sorriu gostosamente.

- Esse Arcanjo é dos fortes, ou estou enganada? - foi Ino quem falou e quem não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima de Sasuke.

- Sim, ele é dos fortes... Até ver. - Obito gargalhou.

- Forte e Gostoso. - Madara riu após dizer isso - Já o vi algumas vezes, e não é de se jogar fora. Mas e então Itachi, vamos invadir o céu ou não? Nosso tempo é curto.

- Acaso já viste Deus, Madara? - Itachi perguntou de chofre.

- Somente em sua forma de anjo, nunca na forma humana, por quê?

Itachi gargalhou e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Por nada. - olhou os demais. - Vamos tentar invadir o céu. Se bem que, sendo o reino divino, Deus deve ter minado aquele covil com proteções contra nós.

- Mas e quem disse que estamos sozinhos nessa? - gargalhou - O Sai andou falando com aquele amigo que ele tem no céu, não é mesmo gostoso? - desde o dia que tirou a virgindade de Sai, Madara andava ficando com o rapaz.

- É mesmo. - lambeu a orelha de Madara a apertou-lhe a coxa. - Ele prometeu que iria desativar todas as proteções. Mas eu duvido que ele consiga todas, ninguém conhece Deus por inteiro. - parecia pensativo.

- Eu podia conhecer bem mais. - lamentou-se Itachi. - Se ele não fosse tão difícil.

- Posso saber do que está falando meu querido Oi? - Madara olhava desconfiado ao sobrinho.

- Não é óbvio Madara? - falou Kakuzu - Ele de alguma forma conheceu Deus e tá com um desejo insano de dar pra ele. - riu.

Somente com um olhar Itachi fez Kakuzu voar bem longe.

- Insolente. - com um simples murmúrio fez a sua voz ecoar nos ouvidos do demónio. - Quem dá o cu aqui és tu!

- Não senhor... - disse tentando se recuperar - Eu como o Hidan, quem dá o cu pra mim é ele.

- Seu filho da puta, eu não dou o cu porra nenhuma seu corno viadinho. - Hidan havia ficado muito puto com o comentário de Kakuzu, tá certo que era verdade.

Itachi gargalhou.

- Vocês são todos da mesma laia. Mas, e se eu tiver mesmo conhecido Deus, hã? - arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando provocantemente para toda a elite.

- Seria interessante. - Shisui falou - E quem sabe de muita valia.

- Muita valia? - arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas.

- É, talvez dê para ele parar de ser chato. - atirou Obito.

- Ou quem sabe você consiga comê-lo e ele game em você - Madara gargalhou ao final da frase.

- Vamos parar com a conversa fiada. Quem é que vai ao Céu? - perguntou Itachi, já com pouca paciência.

- Eu posso ir! - Ino ofereceu-se de imediato.

- Pra que? Vadia como você é num sai mais de lá se descobrir que alguém tem um pinto bom. - Hidan estava passando dos limites já.

O Diabo olhou nos olhos de Hidan e, no momento seguinte, este caiu no chão.

- Eu perguntei quem queria ir, não mandei opinar. Só a Ino é que quer ir?

- Deixa que eu e o Sai vamos, concordo com o Hidan, é melhor a Ino ficar. – Madara também não gostava da vadiazinha.

- A ordem é para arrasar. - Itachi achou que nunca era demais relembrar. - Vai ser muito difícil. Assim que Deus aparecer, é bom que fujam.

- Fugir? - Gaara olhou para Itachi - Não confia em Madara?

- Não. E não quero que a Guerra acabe antes de sequer começar. - rosnou.

- Eu prometo tomar conta do Madara. - Sai estava muito junto do seu moreno.

- Tudo bem. - Gaara se levantou da mesa e foi até a porta - Vou indo, acho que não tem mais nada pra mim aqui.

- Eu estou indo para a Terra. - disse Obito. - Estou com muita vontade de conhecer o Deus humano. - riu um pouquinho com aquilo. - Quero saber para que tipo de homem o Fugaku andou a dar o cu.

- Pro mesmo tipo que você vai dar logo, logo. - Madara podia ser um filho da puta, mas não gostava quando falavam daquele jeito de seu falecido Otouto - Cale a boca se não quiser morrer.

- Como é que é? - Sasuke ficou a observar até o presente momento, mas ao ouvir o que falavam de seu Otou-san, não gostou nadinha - Repita o que falou Obito e me explique o porquê de falar uma merda dessas. - seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

Obito riu.

- É isso mesmo... O Fugaku deu o cu para Deus. E há mais sobre isto que tu não precisas de saber. - estava a fazer pirraça com Sasuke.

- Itachi... - olhou ao irmão - Me explique isso.

- O que ele disse é verdade. - apenas disse, não queria que o irmão soubesse o que saiu daquela "pequena aventura" entre Deus e o seu pai.

- Caralho, Deus deve ter um pau mesmo muito bom... Até o trombas do Fugaku quis levar. - o primo do Diabo continuou a escaldar a situação.

- Tem mais coisa no meio disso Itachi, explique direitinho pra mim. - se levantou da cadeira e foi até a frente de seu Aniki se inclinando para este - Onegai. - sua voz saiu sussurrada e sensual, se virou um pouco apenas para poder olhar para Obito e se voltou a Itachi.

O Diabo olhou para Madara como que a pedir uma opinião.

- Conte logo Itachi, uma hora ou outra ele teria que descobrir, mas conte TUDO. - agora era esperar que o menor ficasse ao lado deles.

- Sasuke, daquela transa que eles tiveram, um bebé nasceu. Um bebé anjo-demónio. - revelou, achando que não era preciso entrar em pormenores, pois Sasuke não era burro de todo. - Agora, há uma profecia que diz que quem resolve a Guerra é o primeiro filho de Deus, ou seja, este bebé anjo-demónio.

- Tem mais Itachi. - Madara falou olhando para Sasuke, havia interrompido o garoto quando este iria falar - É melhor ele saber de tudo de uma vez, inclusive sobre o Otouto dele.

- Otouto? Como assim? Isso está confuso Itachi, como eu posso ser filho de nosso Otou-san com Deus, eu não tenho nada de anjo em mim... Ou tenho? - começou a se olhar inteiro.

- Acho que é algo que Deus tem que fazer sobre isso. Agora, tu tens um Otouto. O segundo filho de Deus, o qual eu desconheço, mas acho que o Madara sabe quem é. - olhou furibundo para o moreno maior. - E esse filho influenciará a tua decisão acerca desta guerra.

- Isso é verdade Itachi, esse filho influenciará na decisão de Sasuke, mas tenho certeza que ele escolherá o lado certo. - sorriu para o Uchiha mais novo.

- E quem é o meu irmão Madara? - estava perdendo a paciência - Fale logo.

- Seu Otouto... - riu - Bem, seu Otouto nada mais é do que aquele que você andou se pegando na Terra, o Naruto. Ele é filho e Deus com o arcanjo Minato, ele é teu meio irmão.

Uchiha Obito riu com aquilo.

- Quem diria, hein? O tal do namoradinho do Sasuke é meio-irmão dele.

- Cale a boca Obito. - Sasuke se encostou na parede e colocou a mão na cabeça - Isso é verdade Itachi? Ele é mesmo meu meio irmão?

- Se o Madara diz que sim, eu acredito que assim seja. Mas a verdade descobre-se falando diretamente com o tesudo do grisalho. - Itachi passou a língua nos lábios, excitado só por pensar em Deus.

- Vamos a Terra então, quero conversar com ele e saber de tudo a limpo. - foi até a porta e saiu por esta batendo-a forte.

- Pelo jeito a bixa se irritou. - Hidan caçoou de Sasuke, mas no momento seguinte achou melhor ficar quieto, todos olhavam sérios para ele.

- Eu vou indo também, não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui. - dito isto, Itachi desapareceu numa nuvem de fumo negro. Apanhou Sasuke a andar de um lado para o outro na sala. - Quanta impaciência, Sasu...

- Vamos logo, quero saber sobre a verdade da minha vida. - olhou ao irmão com desprezo - Porque pelo visto tudo que passei hoje era mentira.

- Achamos que não era necessário saberes. Onde é que ele andará? - era impossível até para Itachi descobrir o paradeiro de Deus. - Na escola?

- Vamos tentar na casa de Naruto, se Deus não estiver lá pelo menos meu querido Otouto está. - seus olhos brilhavam vermelho, estava com muito ódio.

- O que vais fazer em relação a Naruto? - indagou Itachi, desaparecendo em seguida e esperando que Sasuke aparecesse perto de si no momento seguinte, mesmo em frente à casa do loiro.

- Ainda não sei. - apareceu ao lado do irmão nem um segundo depois - Mas posso pensar em algo bem bárbaro. - riu - Pelo visto tem proteção, teremos que fazer do jeito mais difícil. - tocou a campainha.

Kakashi estava sozinho em casa. Levantou-se de imediato da poltrona e foi abrir a porta. Sabia até quem era, mas enfim. Como sempre, o pentagrama estava logo ali à entrada, oculto pela carpete.

- Em que vos posso ser útil? - perguntou, assim que deu de caras com aquelas duas encomendas.

Itachi olhou Deus de alto a baixo e não resistiu a passar a língua nos lábios.

- Podias atender o meu irmão, ele quer falar contigo. - revelou, dando uma palmadinha nas costas para que este falasse e dissesse logo ao que ali vinha.

- Tu... Tu é meu Otou-san? - olhou Kakashi de cima a baixo, era realmente um anjo bonito, ou melhor, era um Deus lindo.

Kakashi semi-cerrou os olhos. Pelos vistos, tinham contado tudo ao garoto. Suspirou.

- Sou. - fez a carpete levantar e pisou o pentagrama. - Entra.

Itachi percebeu que não tinha sido convidado.

- Eu fico aqui fora. - mostrou os seus olhos vermelhos a Kakashi, que não deu muita importância.

Sasuke entrou com um pouco de receio, mas se tratando de Deus achava que ele não faria nada de mal consigo pelo menos.

- Me falaram de Naruto também... É verdade? - lá no fundo esperava que não fosse.

O maior fechou a porta na cara do Diabo e pegou em Sasuke ao colo, sentando-se na poltrona após destruir uma data de proteções.

- Infelizmente para vocês, é. Mas digo já que pouco me importa se são ou não irmãos. Eu quero é ver os meus filhos felizes. - revelou.

Apesar da posição em que se encontrava, acabou sorrindo com o que ouviu, pelo visto Deus não era de todo mau... Er, bom. Seus olhos voltaram a cor normal e pode enfim encaram seu pai.

- Otou-san... Como eu posso ser meio anjo se não tenho nada de anjo? - olhou seu corpo - Ou tenho?

- Tu ainda tens a parte anjo porque eu não te dei. É preciso fazer um pequeno ritual. - contou. - Vais adquirir poderes de anjo, ganharás umas asas de anjo ao invés das de demónio... E ficarás com um corpo mais forte. Acho que é tudo. - deu um beijo na bochecha do seu filho. - Finalmente sabes a verdade.

- Naruto também sabe? Ele sempre me disse que não conhecia sua Okaa-san. - corou - Gomen, eu não queria. - ficou olhando para si, imaginava como ficaria após ganhar os tais poderes de anjo, se aceitasse isso é claro.

- Não tem problema. Contei-lhe há um mês atrás que ele era meu filho, o filho de Deus. Mas não sabe que tem um irmão mais velho e muito menos quem é. - acariciou a carinha corada do menor.

- Entendo... - fechou os olhos com o carinho, num tivera um pai antes, estava até gostando - Então acho melhor eu ir embora, se ele não sabe não vai ser muito bom chegar e me ver por aqui.

- Fica só mais um pouco, lindo. Eu aviso quando ele estiver a chegar.

- Tudo bem então. - sorriu e se aconchegou no colo do pai - Nunca tive ninguém a não ser meu Aniki comigo... É bom ter alguém agora.

- Fico feliz por poder ser teu pai durante um pouco. - abraçou Sasuke com força e acarinhou-lhe o corpo todo. - Amo-te como és.

- Amo-te também Otou-san. - retribuiu ao abraço do maior e começou a chorar, era muita coisa para um dia só.

Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Kakashi. Pelos vistos, Sasuke amava-o também. Afagou-lhe os cabelos e deu um beijo na boquinha molhada. Sasuke se assustou quando recebeu o beijo, se afastou um pouco e ficou olhando para Kakashi com uma cara de quem não entendia nada, tocou os lábios e olhou a mão logo em seguida olhando Kakashi novamente.

- Não gostaste? Peço desculpa. - era normal Sasuke ainda não ter aceite totalmente o fato de que Kakashi era seu pai. - Gomen, gomen.

- Não é isso, é só que... Meu Aniki faz isso comigo quando quer... Transar comigo. - olhou pra baixo, envergonhado.

- E tu importar-te-ias se eu quisesse dar uma contigo, lindo?

- Nani? - olhou assustado para Kakashi - Você é meu Otou-san, não podemos.

- Eu também não disse que ia dar. Era hipotético. - falou, acariciando Sasuke. - Mas tu e o teu Aniki são irmãos e deram várias.

- Hai... Mas é diferente, não sei o porque, mas é.

- Não interessa. Queres ou não ser um anjo?

- Posso pensar? É muita coisa que está acontecendo na minha vida ao mesmo tempo, não posso te responder agora.

- Tudo bem. Tu sabes. Só te darei os teus poderes quando tiveres a certeza de que lado estás. - sorriu para o filho e abraçou-o fortemente, beijando-o novamente na boca. - Até depois, filho.

- É melhor mesmo eu ir, logo o Naruto chega. - olhou no relógio, já estava mesmo na hora de Naruto chegar - Ja ne Otou-san.

- Ja ne, Sasu. - sorriu e abriu a porta, Itachi não estava à vista. - Já deve ter ido para casa. Beijos. - viu o filho afastar-se e, antes que a porta se fechasse, um fumo preto entrou pela sua casa. - Jesus Christ... É falta de educação entrar sem ser convidado.

- Nossa, me desculpe, como eu fui ser tão mau educado. - gargalhou - Tenha dó, e por acaso o Diabo pede permissão para entrar na vida dos outros? Eu acho que não.

- Então eu vou simplesmente expulsar-te. Que tal?

- Acha que tenho medo de você? - num piscar de olhos estava com Kakashi grudado na parede, segurava-o pelo pescoço - Não sou meu Aniki que abriu as pernas pra você pelo simples motivo que recebeu um pouco de carinho. Sou o pai de todos os demônios, Lúcifer, Diabo, Satã, como preferir. Sou Uchiha Itachi.

Kakashi não se deixou intimidar.

- Que tal um pouco de água benta? - fechou os olhos e as inúmeras reservas que tinha levitaram. Com um abrir de olhos, estas caíram em cima de Itachi.

- Haha... Não sou um demôninho qualquer, já disse antes. - apertou mais ainda o aperto - Isso não me afeta, nem mesmo a água que você rezou me afeta. Pode desistir.

Kakashi afastou o Diabo de si.

- Odeio estas guerrinhas. - confessou, invocando para si uma linda espada de prata. - E isto?

-Bem... - se afastou um pouco - Sabe que isso me afeta, mas também te afeta não é mesmo. - riu e pegou uma adaga também de prata - Acha mesmo que não tenho uma?

- Será que a nossa perícia é a mesma, ó gostoso? - olhou sedutoramente para Itachi.

- Obrigada pelo elogio, mas... Creio ser melhor que você. - num piscar de olhos estava do outro lado da sala - Não vou te ferir, seria muito pecado ferir uma coisa tão gostosa quanto você, além do mais a guerra se aproxima, nos veremos no campo de batalha.

- Quem é o melhor aqui? - falou uma voz rouca e sussurrada ao ouvido de Itachi. Fortes braços envolviam-no. Estava preso. - Já agora, estavas a falar com quem? Não está ninguém ali. - lambeu a orelha do menor. - Mas concordo, vemo-nos no campo de batalha.

- Tens medo de me enfrentar isso sim. - jogou o braço para trás acertando a parede a um milímetro da cabeça de Deus - Vê?

- Achas? Não é um garoto como tu que me vai matar. Além do mais, prometo que não os matarei. Converter-vos-ei em anjos. Bem melhor do que morrerem. - Kakashi falou, prendendo Itachi e deitando-o no chão. - Se não fosses meu inimigo e eu não tivesse quem amar... Eu juro que te possuía aqui mesmo, insolente.

- Duvido, não tem coragem suficiente para isso. - sabia que se Deus quisesse poderia feri-lo ali mesmo, mas tinha certeza que ele não faria.

- Para te possuir? Para meter nesse cu gostoso... Ainda assim, prefiro o pai do meu segundo filho, prefiro o Minato. Ele é muito doce, muito meu. - puxou um pouquinho dos cabelos de Itachi. - Mas tu não sabes o que é amor nem doçura, certo?

- Amor... Isso é coisa para os fracos, não preciso disso, tudo que eu quero eu tenho. - se lembrou de Neji - Até mesmo um de seus anjos eu tenho inteiro a minha disposição, ele me ama coitadinho... Não sabe quem eu sou, e acho que mesmo que descubra vai continuar me amando. O amor faz as pessoas ficarem cegas, é coisa para idiotas.

- Achas mesmo? Eu vou-te contar uma coisa: o amor torna as pessoas fortes. É muito bom amar alguém, ter alguém por quem lutar, por quem viver. Eu vou batalhar nesta guerra pelo povo que eu amo. - esfregou a cara de Itachi contra o chão do soalho. - Mas tu só conheces o ódio porque nunca tiveste ninguém que te amasse.

- E quem disse que eu não tenho que me ame? Tenho e muitos, mas não amo ninguém, nunca amei nem nunca vou amar. - respirou fundo e resolveu acabar com a brincadeira, fechou os olhos e no instante seguinte estava parado na porta - Vou indo, o que tínhamos para conversar já foi dito.

- Vai-te embora. Eu tenho pena de ti. - fez a espada desaparecer e levantou-se do chão, sentando-se na poltrona em seguida.

- Ja ne. - abriu a porta para sair e deu de cara com um loiro muito parecido com Naruto, e ao lado dele ninguém menos que o próprio Naruto - Boa noite, já estava de saída mesmo. - deu um passo para fora doa porta e desapareceu na frente de todos.

- Pode me explicar o que foi isso Kakashi? - Minato olhava atônito para onde Itachi desaparecera a instantes - Era quem eu acho que era?

- Era ele mesmo. Tivemos o primeiro confronto ainda agora.

- Que confronto, Kashi Tou-chan? - perguntou Naruto, correndo e sentando-se no colo do grisalho.

- Satã resolver aparecer, filho. É isso. - contou, acariciando a carinha do filho.

- Era o Itachi, pai. O irmão do... - parou por um tempo para pensar e raciocinar direito. Se o Sasuke é um demónio então Itachi... - O Aniki do Sasu é o Diabo, papai?

- Nem mais, nem menos.

- O que houve entre vocês Kakashi? Não vejo vestígio nenhum de batalha por aqui. - Minato olhou a sala toda, realmente não havia nada por ali.

- Não foi uma grande batalha. Foi só um pequeno confronto. Foi mais uma batalha de palavras. - coçou a nuca.

- Certo. - olhou para Deus e respirou fundo, precisava confiar mais em seu koi - Está tudo bem contigo? - sentou-se ao lado do maior e lhe fez um carinho na cabeça.

- Comigo está. Ele é que parecia um pouco perturbado. Agora o Neji. - falou, olhando sério para Minato.

- O que tem o Neji? Por falar nele, faz muito tempo que não o vejo. Sabe dele meu filho?

- Já não o vejo faz tempo. - respondeu, ainda atónito pela notícia.

- Eu sei onde ele está. E vou trazê-lo para aqui. - a casa iluminou-se imensamente e Deus usou o seu poder de atração.

Deus manipulou a mente do seu anjo para que este viesse até si. Estava curioso para saber o que este tinha para lhe contar. Minutos depois, Neji apareceu ali e Kakashi voltou ao seu estado normal. Naruto estava de olhos esbugalhados com o que vira.

- Naruto-san? Minato-sama? O que eu faço aqui? - reparou num homem a mais naquele local, mas não conhecia-o - Quem é ele?

- Sou o supremo anjo. - Kakashi focou os seus olhos em Neji. Não estava muito contente.

- Deus? - estava chocado, nunca vira Deus naquela forma, era belo. No mesmo instante se ajoelhou - Me desculpe Senhor, não queria lhe faltar ao respeito.

- A maior falta de respeito é estares com um demónio! - quase gritou.

_Keizoku..._


	10. Chichi to musuko no tairitsu

_Izen wa Tenshi to Akuma no - Sensō_:

Deus manipulou a mente do seu anjo para que este viesse até si. Estava curioso para saber o que este tinha para lhe contar. Minutos depois, Neji apareceu ali e Kakashi voltou ao seu estado normal. Naruto estava de olhos esbugalhados com o que vira.

- Naruto-san? Minato-sama? O que eu faço aqui? - reparou num homem a mais naquele local, mas não conhecia-o - Quem é ele?

- Sou o supremo anjo. - Kakashi focou os seus olhos em Neji. Não estava muito contente.

- Deus? - estava chocado, nunca vira Deus naquela forma, era belo. No mesmo instante se ajoelhou - Me desculpe Senhor, não queria lhe faltar ao respeito.

- A maior falta de respeito é estares com um demónio! - quase gritou.

_Ima:_

- Nani? - se espantou com o que acabou de ouvir - Como?

- Uchiha Itachi, o homem que amas, é demoníaco. Ou não reparaste?

- Iie, ele é bom, é humano, não é um demônio. - elevou um pouco o tom de voz, se arrependeu quase que no mesmo instante.

- É Satã, para tua informação. - voltou a ficar calmo.

- Não pode ser, ele sempre me trata tão bem. Diz que me ama... Eu o amo. - uma fina lágrima escorreu de seus olhos.

- Tu podes amá-lo. Mas ele não te ama. A única coisa que sente por ti é pena por seres fraco. - respondeu, olhando pesaroso para o moreno. - Foi o que ele me disse há minutos.

- Impossivel. - gritou - Ele me ama sim, você que está mentindo - Seu choro era forte agora, aquilo tudo era mentira, tinha que ser.

Kakashi levantou-se da poltrona e içou o subordinado no ar.

- Não tenho motivos para te mentir, Neji.

- Não importa, eu o amo e ficarei ao lado dele, não quero saber quem ele é. - se debatia tentando se soltar.

- Gomen, mas isso não pode ser. - falou e a sua bonita espada de prata apareceu.

- Pode sim. - a voz de Itachi foi ouvida e no momento seguinte Neji estava nos braços dele - Não vai matá-lo. - sumiu com Neji dali para nunca mais voltar.

Kakashi olhou para a porta.

- Espero que o Neji ensine Satã a amar. - suspirou. - Tenho esperanças.

Naruto estava lívido. Agarrou-se a Minato.

- Também espero, mas acho isso muito difícil. - abraçou o filho tentando reconfortá-lo - Ia mesmo matá-lo Kakashi?

- Eu não mato os meus. - Kakashi olhou sério para Minato. - Agora, escuta: vou até ao oceano mais frio, aquele que banha glaciares e vou ficar submerso até ao início da guerra.

- Porque fará isso? Não vejo necessidade pra tanto. - Minato foi até Kakashi e abraçou-o.

- Para tornar este corpo forte, forte sem uma armadura pesada. - revelou.

- Entendo. - olhou para baixo triste, mas logo ergueu a cabeça - Irá mesmo participar desta guerra? Não ficará de fora igual fez nas outras?

- Como é que derrotaram Satã quando eu não estive por cá?

- Não derrotamos, ele também não estava nas últimas, ao menos não lutando. - se recordara da última guerra que ocorrera, haviam perdido.

- Eu refiro-me às que ganhámos.

- Ele também não participou, na verdade é a primeira que me recordo que ele vai participar... Antigamente nenhum dos dois grandes era permitido entrar nas guerras, elas eram apenas entre os servos, anjos contra demônios, sem Deus ou Diabo.

- Então se ele vai participar é uma atitude cobarde eu não participar. - deu um beijo em Minato. - Se o Sasuke aparecer por aqui, chama-me de imediato. Eu e ele temos assuntos pendentes. - piscou o olho.

- Hai. - não entendeu o porque daquilo, mas não questionaria as ordens de um superior, muito menos quando este era Deus.

- Então eu vou andando... - deu um selinho em Naruto, que de imediato retribuiu, dando até mais uns tantos selos no pai. Virou-se para Minato e deu-lhe um bom beijo, saindo de casa em seguida. Voaria até à zona Ártica.

†

Madara e Sai estavam nas portas do céu nesse exato momento, conforme haviam combinado com Itachi, foram lá para poderem matar grande parte dos anjos, se não todos. Olharam para o grande portão, este fechado, por pouco tempo, se viraram para trás e viram vários anjos caídos no chão, anjos esses que já haviam sido mortos. Um encarou o outro e deram as mãos, logo em seguida Madara empurrou o portão e este abriu sem emitir nenhum barulho. A vista que tiveram se apreciada por um humano seria linda, vários anjos vestidos de túnicas brancas e pratas andavam por ali, mas infelizmente para eles, Madara e Sai não esperaram nenhum segundo, logo lançaram seus poderes matando quase todos os anjos que estavam num raio de 20 metros deles, deixando alguns inconscientes, mas que logo morreriam também.

- Achei que seria mais difícil entrar aqui, até o momento foi muito fácil. - Madara ria da desgraça dos anjos.

Hinata estava no fundo desse corredor. Já voltara da Terra havia algum tempo. Ouviu barulho e foi aproximando-se dando com dois indivíduos, um dos quais conhecia.

- Sai-san? - perguntou a garotinha ingénua.

- Yo, Hinata. Trouxe um amigo meu para liquidarmos o resto de vocês que aqui existe. - respondeu, sem qualquer tipo de emoção.

- Nani? - somente depois se recordou que Sai já não era um deles. - V-Vou chamar Deus!

- Mais não vai mesmo... E não reparou ainda, ele não está aqui, se encontra na Terra. - gargalhou alto - Vou te dar uma chance de fugir, mas só porque te achei bonitinha, se ficar no nosso caminho, morrerá igual aos outros. - Sua voz soava fria e sem sentimento.

- Os servos de Deus não fogem. - falou, demonstrando alguma coragem. Apesar disso, tinha a perfeita noção de não ser adversária para aqueles dois. Pensou um pouco. - Como entraram aqui?

- Isso não lhe interessa, agora saia da nossa frente ou vai se arrepender. - já se preparava para matar a garota.

- Mais devagar, Madara. - falou uma voz feminina, da qual era dona uma mulher loira, de seios grandes e firmes, olhos cor de mel, muito bonita.

- Tsu-Tsunade-sama? - Hinata estava atónita, nunca pensou que seria salva logo pela loira gostosa, de quem gostava muito.

- Não achei que te veria logo Tsunade, achei mesmo que estaria mais protegida, mas pelo jeito não é tão importante para o seu Deus. - riu - Preparada para morrer junto a essa anjinha de quinta?

- Acho que quem vai morrer aqui é esse demoniozinho sem pinto. - troçou a loira, que tocou na testa de Hinata e a fez desaparecer dali.

- Quer ver se tenho ou não? - provocou Sai, que quase bufou.

- Não se incomode com ela Sai, isso é falta de um bom sexo. - riu - Venha me enfrentar se é uma anja de verdade Tsunade.

- Suspeito... - murmurou a Arcanja, olhando à volta. - Quando eu descobrir o desgraçado que tem a marca de traidor... - quase gritou. Fez duas sai de prata aparecerem na sua mão.

- Que bonitinho, ela vai usar arminhas. - se pôs na frente de Sai - Não preciso disso para te enfrentar... - seus olhos ficaram vermelhos, já que também era um Uchiha, brotou fogo negro de suas mãos que começaram a se espalhar por todo seu corpo, com um único movimento dos braços, várias bolas daquele fogo negro foram em direção a Tsunade.

Tsunade nada disse e, antes de nada, estava atrás de Sai.

- Devias ver onde miras, Madara. - falou, rindo. Abriu as suas enormes asas e voou um pouco. Bateu-as e várias penas aguçadas desceram na direção do Uchiha.

Madara por muito pouco conseguiu desviar, mas uma pena cravou em sua perna. Juntou mais força e lançou outra rajada de bolas de fogo, dessa vez maiores.

Tudo o que Tsunade fez foi fugir daquelas bolas de fogo. Bater as asas seria inútil, só seria pior mesmo.

- Se eu fôsse a ti, cortava essa perna. - falou Tsunade. - Ou ela apodrecerá junto com o teu corpo.

- Logo resolvo isso. - falou de trás de Tsunade - Acho melhor olhar direito para seus adversários. - acerto com a mão tomada pelo fogo em cheio nas costas da arcanja.

- Ah! - deu um gemido de dor. Fora marcada. E odiava marcas. - Tens noção do que vou ter que fazer para essa porra desaparecer? - algo estranho se passava atrás de si. Era Sai, que andava a ver se a apunhalava pelas costas. - Se há alguém que vai morrer agora, esse alguém é aquele demónio sem pinto! - sem delongas, lançou uma das suas armas com destreza, a qual se cravou no peito de Sai. Este abriu muito os olhos e a boca e explodiu, deixando umas partículas negras a pairarem no ar.

- Não. - Madara gritou ao ver Sai desaparecer, se ajoelhou no chão desesperado - O que fizestes... Não podia, ele não merecia isso... - olhou para Tsunade com mais raiva do que já havia sentido em toda sua existência - Isso não vai ficar assim... - enquanto gritava correu em direção a loira, quando estava bem perto dela conjurou uma espada negra e acertou Tsunade no braço, mas logo em seguida pulou para trás.

Tsunade viu o seu braço incendiar-se com o fogo negro do inferno. Deixou Madara para trás e foi até uma das fontes que ali havia. Colocou o braço debaixo de água e o fogo foi apagando. Infelizmente, grande parte do seu braço estava arruinado.

- Aff... Desaparece, Madara. - ordenou, ainda longe deste.

- Isso não termina aqui Tsunade. - com um último olhar gélido a arcanja, Madara desapareceu dali.

_- "Tenho que refazer todas as proteções."_ - pensou a loira, sentando-se no seu trono e fechando os olhos, como se estivesse a descansar, coisa que não estava. Tinha muito trabalho mental para fazer.

†

Madara caiu com tudo em frente a casa de seu sobrinho Itachi, sua perna doia muito e a pena ainda estava fincada nela, respirou fundo e com um único puxão tirou a pena de lá, quase gritou tamanha foi a dor. Tacou fogo no lugar do ferimento, agora era esperar sarar. Se levantou e tocou a campainha da casa de Itachi, precisava contar ao sobrinho tudo o que tinha acontecido na invasão ao céu.

Itachi apareceu à porta, com Neji ao seu lado.

- O que queres? Já voltaste lá de cima? - indagou, dando espaço a Madara para entrar.

- Hai... - olhou bravo a Itachi e a Neji. Mancou até conseguir chegar ao sofá e sentar - Vim contar o que aconteceu.

- A mim parece-me que ias levando uma coça. - Itachi sentou-se na sua poltrona favorita. - Foi a loira gostosa? - tinha conhecimento de uma rivalidade entre Madara e Tsunade.

- Hai... Ela apareceu quando eu e Sai tínhamos avançado uma boa parte, devemos ter matado por volta de uns 2 mil anjos, a maioria ficava do lado de fora do palácio, mas pegamos um bom numero dos que ficavam dentro também. - ao se calar lembrou de Sai, abaixou a cabeça e uma lágrima saiu de seus olhos, era inacreditável ver o grande Uchiha Madara chorando.

- Gostavas mesmo do garoto, não era? - olhou para Madara e sentiu quase vontade de rir. - Deixa lá, há mais como ele por aí. Melhor é Deus e o Arcanjo Minato... Ainda assim, fizeste um bom trabalho.

- Não sente nada forte por esse garoto? - apontou Neji - Se ele morre-se o que fosse faria? Até mesmo nós demônios temos sentimentos Itachi. Veja seu próprio irmão, por exemplo, ele ama aquele anjo e você não faz nada para eles ficarem juntos, é um bosta mesmo.

- Como eu já disse, o amor torna-nos fracos. Olha bem para ti. - apontou para Madara. - Pareces um miserável. E porquê? Estás a chorar por aquele demónio que comeste meia dúzia de vezes. Está certo que o Sasu gosta do Naru, mas, também, ele é semi-anjo.

- Não é apenas ele que ama por aqui Itachi, abra os olhos e verá que tem vários casais a sua volta, Hidan e Kakuzu são um exemplo. Só você que é invencível. Espero que este garoto possa te mudar. - a dor na perna começava a passar, pelo jeito não aconteceria nada de mais com ela.

O Diabo calou-se.

- Se todos se amam, porque não deixam o reino do mal e se juntam ao reino do amor? - apontou para cima, indicando o céu.

- Até que não seria uma má idéia. - olhou para o corredor, Sasuke adentrava na sala, voltou-se a Itachi - Poderia me explicar então porque salvou este garoto de ser morto por Deus?

- Eu não sei o que ele ia ou não fazer. Mas, se o matasse, seria um desperdício quando o podemos ter do nosso lado. - virou-se para o irmão. - E aí, Sasuke? Como vais?

- Bem. Estava apenas pensando um pouco... - andava pensando muito desde que recebeu a proposta de seu Otou-san - Tudo bem tio Madara?

- Hai, minha perna logo fica boa. - se voltou a Neji desta vez - Garoto, me responda uma coisa, porque está com Itachi se sabe que ele não o ama e só quer ficar com você por interesse?

- Eu o amo, não importa como ele me quer, eu podendo ficar com ele já me é o suficiente. - abaixou a cabeça ao terminar de falar.

- Viu o que eu disse Itachi? Ele te ama, e você ficar ai... Imbecil. - balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Que culpa tenho eu? - ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou 'vermelhamente' para Madara. - Sasuke, quando é que vais obter logo aqueles poderes de anjo para nos ajudares?

- Já disse que estou pensando Itachi, você não manda na minha vida sabia, vou aceitar quando eu quiser. - bufou - Vou andar um pouco. - saiu da casa logo e seguida.

- Vou indo também. - Madara se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e desapareceu logo em seguida.

†

Já fazia tempo que Deus saíra para o 'treino'. Naruto e Minato saíam muitas vezes para fazer grandes caçadas. Estavam a voltar de uma. Entraram em casa e foram tomar banho juntos.

- Quando é que o Kashi Tou-chan volta? - Naruto abraçou o pai Minato.

- Quando a guerra começar vamos avisá-lo e ele volta, antes disso somente se o Sasuke quiser falar com ele. - acariciou a cabeça do filho com o shampoo.

- Porquê, Tou-chan? Porque é que o Sasu havia de querer falar com o meu outro Tou-chan? - o menino olhou para Minato. Estava confuso e curioso.

- É meio complicado Naru... - respirou fundo pensando em como deveria começar a falar - Filho, entenda uma coisa. Antes de eu ter você com seu Tou-san... Bem, ele teve um filho com outro.

- Nani? - a boca de Naruto abriu-se. - C-Como assim, Tou-chan? - o garotinho aconchegou-se mais em Minato esperou.

- Apesar de eu e seu Tou-san estarmos juntos a muito tempo, não apenas ele mas eu também... Envolvemos-nos com outras pessoas, tanto anjo, quanto humanos, quanto demônios... - parou de falar, esperando seu filho absorver a informação, mas logo voltou - Num desses casos de seu Tou-san com um demônio, ele engravidou-o... O Sasu é o filho dele.

- Nani?! - o garoto ficou atónito com aquela última informação. Pensou muito bem e depois concluiu, ainda mais nervoso. - E-Então... O Sasu... E eu... Somos... Irmãos? - ficou choroso, doía muito saber aquilo.

- Infelizmente sim meu filho... - abraçou forte o menor, não gostava de vê-lo sofrendo - Calma meu lindo, vamos resolver isso... Você pode acabar se apaixonando por outro garoto, existem muitos anjos bons pra você no céu.

- Não! - gritou, exaltado. - Eu quero o Sasuke! O Sasuke, o Sasuke! Não quero anjo nenhum, não quero saber se ele é meu irmão ou não. Eu quero e vou ficar com ele. - parou de se exaltar e respirou fundo. - O que ele acha disto?

- Não sei Naruto, mas eu não vou deixar você ficar com seu irmão, principalmente por ele ser um demônio. - fechou a cara, estava muito bravo - Se eu souber que você andou tendo mais alguma coisa com ele... Eu mato seu Aniki.

- O Kashi Tou-chan não deixaria. - rosnou, olhando ferozmente para Minato. Nunca olhara assim para ninguém. - E ele não é um demónio.

- Ele é meio anjo meio demônio, e como foi criado pelos demônios é mais demônio do que anjo... - olhou com fúria para seu filho - Se me desobedecer mato o Sasu e você nunca mais vem a Terra, te mando de volta ao céu e nem seu Tou-san vai conseguir te tirar de lá Naruto, nem ele. - sua voz era forte, autoritária, não estava brincando.

- Tu não consegues matar o Sasu, já disse! - lavou os cabelos e saiu do banho, correndo choroso.

- Volte aqui Naruto, sou seu pai, me respeite. - gritou saindo atrás de Naruto logo em seguida - Vai mesmo me desafiar? Se arrependerá disso moleque.

- Vou procurar o Kashi Tou-chan! - está certo que não conseguiria. Voava mal e não sabia bem onde era o local onde Kakashi se encontrava. Mas iria rezar.

- Pode tentar, mas não vai conseguir. - deu as costas ao filho, estava irritado, e sabia muito bem aonde iria... Falaria com certo anjo que também não concordaria com aquilo que estava acontecendo.

†

Minato mais do que depressa foi até o céu, sabia que não devia deixar Naruto sozinho na Terra nos tempos atuais, mas precisava falar com Sasori, anjo esse que sabia que poderia ajudá-lo. Ao chegar aos portões notou não ter nenhum dos anjos de guarda por ali, acho estranho, mas entrou, e o que viu a seguir não o agradou em nada. Vários corpos de anjos estavam caídos no chão, todos vivos ainda, mas sabia ser por pouco tempo. Avistou Sasori ao longe e foi em direção ao ruivo.

- O que ouve Sasori, o que aconteceu por aqui? - ainda estava chocado com o que via.

- Fomos atacados. Precisamos de Deus cá em cima, Minato. - falou o ruivo, preocupado. - A Tsunade impediu o resto e foi procurar o culpado.

- Entendo... Infelizmente Deus não poderá vir para cá antes da guerra, ele está se fortalecendo. - olhou em volta, seu coração apertou - Vim aqui para pedir sua ajuda, acha que poderia fazer esse favor a mim?

- Que tipo de ajuda? - perguntou, sorrindo ao loiro. - Posso ajudar se estiver ao meu alcance.

- É o Naruto, ele se envolveu com quem não devia e agora não quer de jeito nenhum de ficar sem aquele moleque.

- E onde é que eu entro? - perguntou o outro arcanjo.

- Sasori, meu filho está se envolvendo com um demônio, preciso da ajuda de alguém para me livrar daquele merdinha, infelizmente ele é irmão de um demônio muito forte.

- Não podemos esperar pela Guerra?

- Infelizmente, a situação é muito delicada. - encarou o ruivo nos olhos - Achei que me ajudaria, afinal até onde eu saiba você não gosta muito de demônios não é. - olhou para Deidara que estava um pouco longe deles.

- Tudo bem, eu faço. Onde é que ele está? - tomou logo a sua forma humana. A sua expressão era muito séria.

- Vamos para a Terra, ele vive perto do Naruto e estuda na mesma escola que meu filho. - andou com Sasori até fora dos portões e de lá foram para a Terra num piscar de olhos.

Assim que chegaram a Terra, rapidamente localizaram o rapaz. Pelos vistos, este estava no jardim local, sentando num banco e olhando o enorme e bonito lago. Parecia muito distraído. Sasori pôs um sorriso bonito no rosto e aproximou-se de Sasuke.

- Olá.

- Oi. - olhou aquele ruivo de cima a baixo, era muito bonito, mas o mais estranho era estar falando consigo - Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Preciso de te contar um segredo. - o seu segredo eram as frases latinas do exorcismo que ele bem conhecia.

- Um segredo? - levantou e olhou bem nos olhos daquele homem - Eu nem te conheço, não me venha com segredinhos meu senhor.

Fez uma careta e começou a citar.

- Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite dominio… Tribuite virtutem deo. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congredatio et secta diabolica…

- Mas o que... - não pode terminar de falar, seu corpo começou a ficar estranho, doia tudo dentro de si, olhou em volta e viu Minato perto de onde estava... Aquele que estava consigo só poderia ser um anjo também. Tentou se mexer mas não conseguiu, pelo jeito aquele seria o seu fim.

À medida que ia dizendo aquelas palavras, Sasori ia gargalhando.

- Ergo… Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae. Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt… Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi…

No momento seguinte, passou-se tudo muito rápido. Sasori voou metros de distância e chegou a desaparecer da vista de Sasuke. Parecia que tinha sido acertado com um enorme soco no corpo.

- Nani? - Sasuke não entendia o que havia acontecido, momentos antes estava sendo exorcizado, agora sentia seu corpo livre. Olhou para onde Minato estivera e viu o mesmo ir embora.

- Minato! - uma voz grave ecoou. Continha fúria e raiva.

Minato ao ouvir aquela voz sentiu seu corpo inteiro arrepiar, mas não voltou, sabia o que enfrentaria desde o começo, e não se arrependia nem um pouco, só se arrependia de não ter conseguido exorcizar o desgraçado do Sasuke, sabia ser mais rápido que Sasori naquilo, mas não queria ser visto pelo menor, coisa que infelizmente não aconteceu.

- Kakashi-tousan? - estava confuso e machucado, aquela não podia ser a voz de seu pai, ou podia?

- Sasuke. - Deus aproximava-se do moreno. Abraçou-o por trás e aconchegou-o nos seus braços.

- Eu achei... Eu achei que fosse morrer agora. - sua voz era baixa e fraca, nunca havia sentido tanto medo quanto sentiu ali, e ter seu pai lhe fazendo carinho era maravilhoso - Arigatou por me salvar Tou-san... Arigatou.

- É mais do que o meu dever, Sasu. - acariciou-lhe o corpo e fê-lo sentir melhor. - Amo-te, meu filho. Não deixaria que morresses. - estava todo molhado.

- Como soube que eu estava em perigo? Pelo que ouvi esses tempos atrás estava longe daqui. - fitava o maior nos olhos, sentia muito amor, paz e generosidade saírem dali, coisa que até pouco tempo não sabia dizer o que era - Foi o Naru que mandou o Minato fazer isso comigo?

- Não. Tenho quase a certeza de que foi o Minato que quis separar-te, definitivamente, do teu Otouto. - parecia misterioso. - E eu soube que estavas em perigo porque eu pus um pequeno selo em ti quando nos encontrámos pela primeira vez. - sorria. - E o meu corpo começou a arder.

- Um selo? - olhou seu corpo - Onde? Como o Itachi não notou? - fazia cara de pidão, queria respostas o mais rápido possível, mas queria mesmo era estar com seu loiro - Eu quero ficar com o Naru Otou-san, não quero ficar longe dele, eu o amo tanto...

- Primeiro, o selo está no fundo das tuas costas; Segundo, o Itachi não notou porque eu sei fazer as coisas como deve de ser; Terceiro, por mim, vocês ficam juntos e ponto final. Nada mais me agrada do que ver os meus dois filhos felizes.

Sasuke não disse nada, apenas sorriu e abraçou forte seu Otou-san. Lágrimas de felicidade e tristeza caiam de seus olhos, por um lado estava feliz de saber que o maior gostaria que ele e que Naruto estivessem juntos, por outro sabia que o outro Otou-san de Naruto não queria-o com o loiro...

- Otou-san, o que faço para ficar com o Naru? O Minato não deixa, apenas o senhor está do nosso lado.

- Hmm... Para já, eu vou falar com o Minato. Ele tem que ouvir. Depois falo contigo, meu filho. - deu um selinho no rapaz e começou a andar, puxando-o consigo. - Vou levar-te a casa.

- Nani? - olhou espantado a Kakashi - Me desculpe, mas... Está ficando louco? Vai haver uma guerra lá se eu aparecer depois do que o Minato fez.

- Então queres ir para onde?

- Não sei... - disse baixinho, quase que num sussurro - Faça o que quiser, me leve onde achar melhor.

- Queres que te leve ao céu? - pegou Sasuke ao colo como se nada fosse.

Só ficou olhando Kakashi, nada disse, mas no fundo achou ser brincadeira, como ele sendo um demônio poderia entrar no céu? Talvez com Deus ele pudesse...

- Eu devia estar indo para lá, até porque acho que não está tudo bem lá em cima. - desapareceu dali, levando o seu filho consigo. Logo à entrada, viu vários anjos caídos. Engoliu em seco e abriu as portas com um pensamento. Mais havia ali. Encontrou Tsunade. - Quem foi o responsável por isto?

- Kami? - fez uma vénia e ajoelhou-se. - Foram dois demónios. Alguém os deixou entrar.

- Eu sei quem foi. - Sasuke se pronunciou um pouco receoso - Ouvi o nome do anjo numas das reuniões que participei... Na verdade a única que participei até agora.

- Quem foi? - perguntou Kakashi, semi-cerrando os olhos.

- Se não me engano o nome era... Yamato. - respondeu olhando para seu Otou-san - Não tenho certeza, mas era algo parecido com isso.

- O arcanjo? - Tsunade estava incrédula. - Aquele...!

Deus fechou os olhos e concentrou-se. Pelos vistos, Yamato não iria mostrar-se. Conseguia senti-lo sentado no seu lugar. Estava impávido e sereno.

- Achou ele Otou-san? - Sasuke observava atentamente Kakashi, umas poucas vezes olhava em volta, o céu era bem diferente do que sempre achou, mas logo sua atenção voltava para Kakashi novamente.

- Achei sim. E ele vai ver. Ele vai ser banido. - rosnou.

- Só? Meu Aniki mataria ele logo... - se arrependeu de dizer isso no mesmo instante, Tsunade olhava para si com cara de poucos amigos.

Kakashi riu.

- Quando eu digo banir, é isso mesmo. Geralmente, arrancamos as asas. - falou.

- Oh, entendi. - deu um sorriso travesso - Como eu gostaria de poder matar um arcanjo de alto nível... - era para ser apenas um sussurro, mas acabou falando auto demais e Kakashi pode ouvir.

- Não sejas assim, Sasuke. - olhou furioso para o filho.

- Gomen... Mas sempre quis achar o maldito anjo que matou meu Otou-san. - olhou para baixo - Esmagaria ele todinho, arrancaria pena por pena de suas asas, fá-lo-ia pedir para morrer...

- Fui eu. - respondeu, olhando sério para o moreno.

_Keizoku..._


	11. Akuma no moji

_Izen wa Tenshi to Akuma no - Sensō_:

- Achou ele Otou-san? - Sasuke observava atentamente Kakashi, umas poucas vezes olhava em volta, o céu era bem diferente do que sempre achou, mas logo sua atenção voltava para Kakashi novamente.

- Achei sim. E ele vai ver. Ele vai ser banido. - rosnou.

- Só? Meu Aniki mataria ele logo... - se arrependeu de dizer isso no mesmo instante, Tsunade olhava para si com cara de poucos amigos.

Kakashi riu.

- Quando eu digo banir, é isso mesmo. Geralmente, arrancamos as asas. - falou.

- Oh, entendi. - deu um sorriso travesso - Como eu gostaria de poder matar um arcanjo de alto nível... - era para ser apenas um sussurro, mas acabou falando auto demais e Kakashi pode ouvir.

- Não sejas assim, Sasuke. - olhou furioso para o filho.

- Gomen... Mas sempre quis achar o maldito anjo que matou meu Otou-san. - olhou para baixo - Esmagaria ele todinho, arrancaria pena por pena de suas asas, fá-lo-ia pedir para morrer...

- Fui eu. - respondeu, olhando sério para o moreno.

_Ima:_

- Nani? - olhou sério para Deus - Só pode estar de brincadeira.

- Não estou. Fui eu mesmo. - confirmou. Olhou para o chão.

- Porque fez isso? Se me teve com ele quer dizer que tiveram alguma coisa... Porque matou-o? - seu olhos ficaram vermelhos, estava sentindo muita raiva do maior.

- Era ele ou eu. - apenas disse.

- COMO PODE? - gritou alto, não acreditava no que estava ouvindo - Só me quer ao seu lado para fazer a mesma coisa.

- Ei! Acalma-te. - colocou uma prisão em volta do menor. - Ouve: ele tentou matar-me. Ele nunca me quis.

- Mentira. - se agachou e segurou a cabeça com as mãos - Você o traiu, só pode ser isso... Ele não faria nada com quem amava.

- Mentira, não; é a verdade.

- Me deixe sair daqui... Não quero mais te ver na minha frente... Nunca mais. - chorava fraco - Quero voltar pro meu Aniki... Quero ele comigo.

Kakashi suspirou.

- Se é isso que queres... - a prisão desapareceu dali. - Mas sem mim será difícil teres o Naruto.

- Não me importo, terei ele por bem ou por mau... - deu as costas e saiu andando, mas logo em seguida parou e olhou pra trás - Queria que fôssemos uma família de verdade... Eu realmente te amo Tou-san...

- Podemos ser. Só porque eu me defendi do Fugaku, não quer dizer que não possamos ser uma família de verdade. E eu também te amo, lindo. - caminhou até ao garoto e abraçou-o - Gomenasai...

Sasuke ficou estático ao sentir o maior lhe abraçando, não esperava aquela atitude dele, mas por um lado se sentiu melhor. Virou o corpo e retribuiu o abraço, respirando fundo para poder sentir o cheiro que desprendia do cinzento, era doce e gostoso, igual a ele.

- Eu lhe perdôo Otou-san...

- Arigatou... - deu um beijo de verdade no garoto. - Lembras muito o Fugaku, sabias?

- Meu Aniki diz o mesmo. - sorriu - Você alguma vez sentiu algo por meu Otou-san? Ou foi apenas uma vez?

- Senti. Eu amava-o. - falou, suspirando tristemente. - Fiz amor com ele várias vezes.

- Mas e o Minato? Ou seu caso com meu Otou-san era mais antigo? - já havia visto Kakashi com Minato, e pelo que via eles se amavam a muito tempo.

- Mais antigo. - respondeu. - Eu era bem mais novo. - riu.

- Entendo... - olhou pra baixo - Eu queria que tivéssemos sido uma família... Talvez o Itachi não fosse como ele é hoje.

Kakashi ficou calado por instantes.

- Acredito que o Neji possa mostrar o que é o amor ao teu irmão.

- Duvido, nem mesmo comigo o Itachi mudou, não acho que o Neji vai fazer diferença. Quero ver o Naru... - a última parte foi dita bem baixo.

- Queres? - sorriu para o garoto. - Vem comigo. - iria dar os poderes legítimos a Sasuke, estava na hora.

- Hai. - sorriu e acompanhou seu Otou-san. Num instante chegaram ao quarto de Deus.

- Este é o meu quarto. - a enorme cama dourada denunciava isso. - Deita-te e despe-te.

- Tu-tudo bem... - tremia enquanto se despia, tirou as roupas lentamente até estar somente de boxe, olhou para Kakashi como se questiona-se se deveria tira-la.

- Tira também. - assentiu e chegou perto do menino. Ia relembrando como fazer tudo.

- H-hai... - tirou a boxe e colocou-a junto com o resto da roupa, meio sem graça olhou para o maior e viu que este o fitava, resolveu então deitar na cama como fora ordenado anteriormente.

- Estás com vergonha? - perguntou Kakashi, tocando o tronco do menino.

- Um pouco... Não costumo ficar nu na frente dos outros a não ser... Bem, esquece. - estava com muita vergonha, mas sua pele estava com a cor inalterada.

- A não ser na frente de Itachi, hein? - sorriu e esfregou as mãos umas nas outras. Fechou os olhos e começou a recitar umas palavras latinas.

Sasuke tentou relaxar, mas era difícil, principalmente porque sua parte demoníaca não parava de pensar perversões com seu Otou-san... Pelo visto era igual a Itachi.

À medida que ia recitando, ia falando mais rápido. Uma luz ia formando-se nas suas mãos. Por fim, calou-se. Levou as suas mãos iluminadas ao peito do filho e tocou-o. Uma explosão de luz teve lugar e, logo em seguida, o garoto parecia outro: o seu corpo ganhara mais formas e a sua cara ganhara uma expressão verdadeiramente angelical.

- Pronto, Sasu.

- Já? - sentou-se na cama e olhou para seu corpo, notou que estava mais forte, com mais músculos, mas nada exagerado, não sentia mais a pele quente, agora parecia normal até - Tem um espelho por aqui?

- Claro. - um espelho enorme apareceu. - Que tesão, Sasuke...

- Hehehe... - ficou sem graça e se olhou no espelho, sua boca abriu para o que via, estava um pouco mais alto, sua pele mais branca, com aparência mais macia, seu rosto tinha traços mais masculinos, mas belos, estava realmente mais belo - Nossa.

- Os anjos são bem bons, não são? - indagou Kakashi, abraçando o garoto por trás e beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Hai. - não conseguia tirar o olhos de si e não resistindo olhou para seu baixo ventre, vendo que este estava maior do que já era - E pelo visto são bem dotados também. - riu.

- Somos, sim... - deslizou a mão até ao membro do menor. - E eu sei que me queres.

- Ka-Kakashi... - quase gemeu ao sentir seu membro ser pego daquele jeito pelo maior, seu corpo se enrijeceu na mesma hora, mas sabia que o que ele dizia era verdade, mesmo sabendo que Kakashi era seu Otou-san, desejava-o.

- Eu leio mentes. Pensaste tanta perversão comigo, Sasu... - mordeu a orelhinha do garoto e apertou-lhe um pouco o membro. - E agora ficaste tão delicioso.

- Delicioso... Delicioso é você. - jogou o pescoço para trás para poder dar espaço para o maior fazer o que quisesse ali - Meu cheiro mudou?

- Já não tens aquele cheiro horrível, felizmente. - foi puxando o menor para a cama. - Acho que ficaste mais anjo do que demónio.

- Mas ainda tenho meus poderes de demônio né? - fez seus olhos ficarem vermelhos e vendo no espelho viu que pelo menos isso permanecia em si, mas tinha uma coisa que não testaria ali, pelo menos não agora - Kakashi... O que vais fazer comigo? - passava uma das mãos pelo corpo do maior, infelizmente por cima da roupa dele.

- Tens os teus poderes de demónio, sim. E, graças a isso, ainda ficas preso num pentagrama. - riu baixinho. - Bom... Só vou fazer o que queres que eu faça.

- O que eu quiser? - perguntou enquanto pensava em tudo que queria fazer com o maior desde o momento que o conhecera. Se ele lia mesmo seus pensamentos esperava que estivesse lendo-os agora.

- Safado. - atirou, ficando nu numa fração de segundo. Começou a explorar o corpo do anjo demoníaco, mordendo aqui e ali, jogou de uma vez na cama ficando por cima do menor.

- Aahhh... - foi pego de surpresa pelo anjo, nunca imaginou que ele ficaria nu tão rápido, muito menos que estivesse mesmo lendo sua mente. Entregou-se ao desejo que o consumia, sabia ser errado, mas no momento nada importava - Kakashi... Eu quero...

- Queres que eu torne as tuas perversas imaginações realidade. - completou, beijando o garoto com o desejo enquanto masturbava-o com rapidez.

- Aaaahhhh... Isso mesmo... Huummm... - uma de suas mãos passeava pelo corpo do maior, tocando cada pedacinho daquele tórax definido, a outra ia em direção de onde ainda nem sabia direito como era, o membro do cinzento, pegou este com vontade na mão e acabou gemendo alto ao senti-lo já duro nesta - Aaaaaahhhh... É tão grande... Tão duro...

- Acaso achavas que Deus era pequeno? - substituiu a sua mão pela sua boca e chupou com vontade e volúpia. Chupava bem, sabia como fazer. Vez ou outra apertava os testículos do moreno. Deliciava-se ouvindo-o gemer coisas perversas.

- Assim... Aahhh... Como chupa gostoso o meu pau... Aahhhh... - pegou com força nos cabelos do maior, mas com medo de machucá-lo afrouxou um pouco, como sempre fazia com Naruto - Não para onegai... Tem uma boca tão deliciosa... Aaahhhh... Essa lingua... É um tesão Kakashi...

- Sei que queres outra coisa e noutro sítio. - provocou. Parou o que fazia e olhou-o. - Que tal isto? - manipulou a mente do garoto e fê-lo sentir-se penetrado com força.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... - não pode deixar de gritar alto de prazer - Faça isso de novo, mas com seu pau em mim. Onegai... - amara a sensação que foi sentir-se estocado pelo maior, queria mais, mas queria de verdade.

- Com certeza, meu filho. - penetrou Sasuke com força e começou a estocá-lo com muita força e rapidez. - Hmm... Hmmm... Que delícia, que apertado...

- Aahhhhh... Huuummm... Assim mesmo Kakashi... É assim que eu gosto. - enlaçou suas pernas ao redor do corpo maior, deixando assim sua entradinha totalmente exposta a ele. Arranhava todo o corpo com as unhas e apertava onde quer que fosse, estava delirando, aquilo era delicioso - É muito melhor... Aahahhhh... - Que meu Aniki...

Kakashi sentiu-se um tanto envaidecido. Abraçou o corpo do Uchiha e mordeu-lhe o pescoço com força, marcando-o.

- Hmmm... És mesmo apertado, Sasuke... Parece até que acabaste de ser desvirginado.

- Antes fosse... Aaahhh... - não aguentava mais aquela tortura - Me coloca de quatro, onegai... Quero sentir todo seu pau em mim... Aaahhhhhh...

Kakashi assim fez e voltou a meter no filho, entrando todinho nele. Tocava-lhe a próstata e estimulava-lhe a mente.

- Ahhhhhhh... - não parava de gritar de prazer, a cada nova estocada em sua próstata delirava, empinou um pouco mais o rabinho, queria que Kakashi se deliciasse com a visão que teria.

- És mesmo muito gostoso, Sasuke... - deu um tapa no rabinho branquinho do filho e puxou-lhe um pouco os cabelos. - Vou gozar, Sasu...

- Eu também vou... Ahhh... - mexia sua bunda de encontro ao pau do pai, queria que ele gozasse deliciosamente - Goza no meu rabinho goza... Que vou gozar pra você... Ahhh...

- Mela a minha mão... Ahhh... - estava no ponto e gozou intensamente, gemendo alto o nome do filho. - Sasu!

- Ahhh... Kakashiiiiiiiiiiii... - acabou gozando deliciosamente ao sentir todo seu interior ser melado pelo gozo do maior - Nossa... Nunca fui tão bem comido na minha existência toda...

- Ainda bem... Estou satisfeito por teres gostado... - sorriu e deu um selo no filhinho. - Também gostei.

- Mas... - somente agora havia usado a cabeça - E o Naru e o Minato?

- Está tudo bem, lindo. Foi só desejo. - falou, abraçando com força o Uchiha.

- Mesmo assim, não me sinto bem enganando o Naru. - olhou para o maior e não aguentou, agarrou-o e beijou-lhe intensamente os lábios. Kakashi retribuiu e, passados minutos, pararam.

- É normal. Mas eu vou dar um jeito de vocês ficarem juntos no fim da Guerra.

- Arigatou Otou-san. - abraçou com força o maior e disse bem baixinho - Disse que eu poderia ver o Naru...

- Ah, já me esquecia. Usa as tuas asas e voa até à Terra. O problema é o Minato... - falou Kakashi, parecendo preocupado.

- O que acha que ele pode fazer comigo agora? Não sou mais inteiramente demônio, sou bastante anjo até.

- Mas ele é arcanjo. - falou. - Eu vou banir o Yamato e logo vamos lá abaixo. Aproveito e tenho uma conversa com o Minato.

- Certo, mas onegai, não demore, preciso ver meu anjo loiro. - apesar de ter feito o que fez a pouco, sabia que amava e muito a Naruto.

- Veste-te que eu já volto. - ficou vestido num instante e saiu, indo para a sala dos arcanjos. Lá encontrou unicamente Yamato. Manteve a sua aparência humana, não revelou ser Deus. - Yo!

- Yo! - Yamato olhou de cima a baixo o anjo que adentrava a sala - Em que posso lhe ser útil?

- Podes começar por explicar o porquê de teres deixado entrar aqueles demónios. - sorriu provocador.

- Está de brincadeira comigo? - se levantou e aproximou-se do anjo de cabelos cinzas, anjo este que achou muito bonito - Quem é você?

- Alguém bem acima de ti.

- Duvido, acima de mim são poucos. - passou as mãos pelo rosto do cinzento - É muito belo sabia, fico imaginando o que poderia fazer com você...

- Como te atreves a tocar o teu Senhor? - perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, mantendo uma expressão severa.

- Meu senhor? - tirou as mãos e se afastou um pouco - Não pode ser... Kami, me perdoe, não sabia que era o Senhor. - se ajoelhou perante Deus.

- Vim para te "banir". - falou o grisalho, olhando para o Arcanjo. - E não há perdão possível para a traição.

- Senhor, eu não queria, fui forçado por aquele demônio... Era o Diabo em pessoa. - tremia de medo, sabia muito bem o que significava ser banido, e sabia também não ter nenhuma chance contra seu Senhor.

- Será? Queres que eu procure a tua mente? - indagou, ajoelhando-se e ficando ao mesmo nível que Yamato.

Yamato não pode dizer mais nada, sabia estar mentindo, o único jeito era se entregar.

- Me perdoe... Fiz porque quis. E não me arrependo disso. - sabia que seu fim estava muito próximo.

- Não? Porquê? - já que estava naquela situação, queria saber os motivos do Arcanjo.

- Não tenho motivo, apenas fiz. - encarou Deus de frente - Vai fazer algo comigo mesmo?

- Infelizmente, vou banir-te. Traíste-me uma vez. Podes muito bem voltar a trair-me. - pensou no que faria enquanto falava.

- Tudo bem, faça como quiser, já disse que não me arrependo e não pedirei perdão por isso.

- Mostra-me as tuas asas. - pediu Kakashi. Sabia que aquela maneira era bem mais dolorosa do que cortar simplesmente o pescoço com uma foice de prata.

Yamato obedeceu sem nem mesmo pestanejar, sabia o que estava por vir, mas podendo não sofrer mais... Com as asas já abertas olhos no olhos de Deus, estava pronto.

(12:55) ¥ HH ¥ : - São macias... - acariciou as asas do arcanjo. Murmurou qualquer coisa e uma marca nasceu nas costas de Yamato. - Pronto.

- Só isso? - olhou para trás, não via diferença nenhuma - Achei que me mataria ou algo do tipo.

- Não. Marquei-te, só isso. Se tentares fazer mais alguma, serás decapitado antes de mexer um dedo que seja para fazeres.

- Tudo bem.- estava meio decepcionado, mas acabou dando as costas e indo embora, mas jurava um dia se vingar...

- Eu não falei que podias ir. - manipulou Yamato e fê-lo sentir-se estocado. Adorava usar aquela ilusão.

- Ahhhhhh... - caiu de joelhos no chão - O que ainda quer?

- Está gostoso? - mais um pouco de manipulação.

- Ahhh... Hai... - não esperava muito aquilo, mas até que estava gostando do castigo de Deus.

- Por causa do que fizeste, vais sofrer assim por uns dias... - Kakashi riu, já que os dias no Céu eram muito longos. - Ah, e não te vou deixar gozar.

- Nani? - não gostou nada do que ouviu, como podia Deus fazer algo tão pervertido quanto aquilo?

- É isso mesmo, Yamato. Mas eu garanto que, se fores um bom menino, depois faço-te gozar gostoso. - e saiu da enorme sala, sorrindo.

Yamato não conseguiu responder nada, porque logo em seguida sentiu ser estocado novamente, apenas podia gemer, enquanto Deus achasse que devia...

†

- Voltei, Sasuke. - Kakashi apareceu perto do Uchiha e olhou-o de alto a baixo. - Já podemos ir.

- Hai. - deu a mão para Kakashi e esperou ele fazer algo, não sabia como sair dali.

Numa fração de segundos, estavam de volta à Terra, frente à porta da casa de Naruto.

- Filhinho lindo, ambos estão ali dentro. - olhou seriamente para o moreno. - Depois tenho que te ensinar como ser um anjo.

- Hai. - engoliu em seco, não sabia o que fazer muito menos o que falar, mas respirou fundo - Estou pronto, vamos Otou-san.

Kakashi bateu à porta e esperou. Não queria assustar Naruto.

- Musuko, abra a porta, deve ser pra você. - Minato estava era com medo que fosse Kakashi, depois do que fez mais cedo estava com medo do que o maior faria com ele.

- Hai! - Naruto correu feliz para a porta e abriu. Viu o pai Kakashi ao lado de Sasuke. Sorriu mais ainda. - Sasu! - atirou-se para cima do moreno, abraçando-o.

- Yo Naru. - abraçou o loirinho com certo receio, por isso afastou-o um pouco logo em seguida, não queria virar um anjo-demônio morto.

- Voltaste. - olhava apaixonadamente para o mais velho. - Tou-chan!

- Olá, Naruto. Vamos entrar?

- Com certeza. - o loiro puxou logo o Uchiha para dentro de casa. Porém, este ficou preso no pentagrama da entrada, que Kakashi logo libertou.

- Arigatou Tou-san. - entrou e olhou para o loiro maior, sentiu um arrepio no corpo, mesmo sabendo que Kakashi não deixaria ele lhe fazer nada, ainda sentia medo do maior, afinal fora o único que conseguiu fazer algo contra si.

- Naruto, vai namorar com o Sasuke para o teu quarto. Eu e o Minato precisamos de falar. - Kakashi já se aproximava do loiro mais velho.

O loirinho acatou logo, sorridente. Estava com muitas saudades do seu koibito.

- Tou-san... Acho melhor conversarmos nós quatro primeiro, creio que temos algo para falar com eles.

- Seja. - o grisalho sentou-se na poltrona. - Naruto, antes de mais, há algo que tens que saber. Pelo que sei, já te contaram que o Sasuke é meu filho também. Logo, ele é meio anjo.

- O Sasu também é um anjinho, papá? - indagou Naruto, escutando com atenção. Reparara como o moreno mudara.

- Isso mesmo. Eu dei-lhe os legítimos poderes, já que lhe pertencem. - esclareceu Deus.

- Não acredito que fez isso Kakashi, isso é um insulto a nós anjos, uma ralé como ele não tem o direito de ter nossos poderes muito menos fazer parte de nós. - Minato estava com muita raiva, não gostou nem um pouco de Sasuke desde a primeira vez que o viu.

- Cala-te, Minato! - vociferou Kakashi, furioso com o loiro. - Pára de insultar o meu filho!

- Iie, não me importo se é teu filho ou não, ele não vai ficar com meu filho, apenas me matando que fará algo assim, caso contrário... - foi em direção a Naruto e tirou ele de perto do Uchiha abraçando o menor possessivamente logo em seguida.

- Larga-me, Tou-chan! - Naruto tentou soltar-se. Kakashi olhou para o arcanjo e fê-lo sentir dor.

- Ah... - sentiu todo seu corpo doer - Não vou solta-lo, terá que me matar Kakashi... - se ajoelhou no chão, mas nem por isso largou Naruto.

Sasuke apenas olhava, não achou que deveria se intrometer numa briga de família, apesar de saber que por um lado também fazia parte dela.

- Parem os dois! - pediu Naruto, bufando. - Eu vou ficar com o Sasu. Não quero saber o que tu pensas, Mi Tou-chan!

- Não vai não, se ficar com ele... Mato você. - estava desesperado, nunca aceitaria algo como aquilo.

Sasuke ao ouvir o que o anjo disse assustou-se, de um passo a frente e se pronunciou.

- Não se preocupe senhor Minato, não pretendo ficar com Naruto, minha intenção nunca foi essa... Só quero ajudá-los nessa guerra. - se coração doeu muito ao dizer aquilo, queria ficar com seu loiro, mas pelo que parecia Minato faria realmente de tudo para não deixá-lo com o filho. Era melhor serem apenas irmãos mesmo.

- Nani, Sasu? - o loiro ficou triste. Muito triste. Soltou-se de Minato e abraçou com força o anjo-demónio. - Sasuke... Não...

- Eu não quero saber de você Naruto, me largue. - tentou se soltar de Naruto, mas pelo jeito o anjinho era mesmo forte.

Minato sorriu com o que tinha ouvido, pelo jeito seu desejo seria realizado, seu filinho não ficaria com aquele demôninho.

- Não mintas, Sasuke. - falou Kakashi. - Consigo ler na tua mente e na tua alma o que tu realmente queres.

Naruto não largou o Uchiha.

- Ai shiteru, ai shiteru! - choramingou.

- Aishite inai. - olhou com ódio a Naruto e depois a Kakashi, se ele pudesse mesmo ler sua mente esperava que tivesse lendo agora, tinha seus motivos para estar mentindo.

O loirinho olhou com raiva para o maior e saiu dali, gritando.

- Eu odeio-te, Sasuke! Odeio-te!

O cinzento suspirou.

- Não foi para isto que eu te trouxe aqui, Sasuke.

- As coisas eram diferentes... - olhou pra baixo e sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto - Sabe que eu o amo, mas não quero que nada de mal aconteça ao Naru. - olhou para Minato com raiva, nunca quis tanto matar um anjo como queria agora.

Minato sorriu e se levantou, a dor em seu corpo já havia sumido, olhou para Kakashi e saiu da sala, esperaria o maior no quarto, onde sabia que tomaria uma bela comida de rabo, e infelizmente não seria no literal.

- Nada de mal acontecerá com ele. - colocou uma mão no ombro do filho. - Se algum dia quiseres voltar com ele, será tarde demais. - deu as costas e foi para o seu quarto, onde encontrou Minato.

Minato nada disse, nem mesmo se virou para ver o maior entrar, sentia sua presença. Respirou fundo e esperou... Quem sabe o que viria a seguir.

- O que é que te passou pela cabeça, Minato? Matar o meu filho?

- Não deixarei o meu filho ficar com aquele demôninho de merda, ele merece coisa melhor, e temos muitos anjos bons pra ele. - sentia seu peito esquentar, ficava cada vez com mais raiva.

Kakashi subiu na cama e pegou os cabelos de Minato puxando-os com força.

- Ouve bem, anjo de merda: não voltes a insultar o filho do teu superior. - rosnou.

- Se está com tanta raiva assim de mim, me mate, ou melhor, se mate e vá ficar com o seu amado Fugaku, afinal vocês se amavam muito não é mesmo? - o tom de sarcasmo era enorme em sua voz, o seu problema era o ciúmes.

- Dá-me as tuas asas. - pediu o grisalho.

- Iie. - se afastou um pouco de Kakashi - Não vai e nem pode me banir agora, precisa de mim pra guerra, sou teu melhor general, sei muito bem que não terá chance sem mim.

- O Sasuke é melhor que tu. Só precisa de preparação. - rebateu. - Agora, dá-me as tuas asas.

- Iie. Duvido que ele seja melhor que eu, ou confia tanto assim no teu amado Fugaku? Ele é mais idiota que o Naruto, em nenhum momento percebeu que éramos anjos, o Itachi teve que falar pra ele para perceber. - sumiu de onde estava e apareceu na porta - Se não me ama mais fale de uma vez, ou melhor, fale que nunca me amou, afinal teu amor foi sempre para Fugaku não é mesmo?

- Deixa de ser ciumento, Minato.

- Estou mentindo por acaso? - gritou - Nunca se importou comigo ou com meu filho, nunca esteve em nossas vidas, e agora quando pode estar escolhe um demônio a nós... A mim... - lágrimas de sofrimento desciam pelo seu rosto.

- Tu é que não consegues aceitar, Minato! É óbvio que eu vou escolher o meu filho. Os meus filhos, aliás. Nem mesmo tu és tão importante quanto eles. - falou, parecendo insensível.

- Mas teu passado foi sempre mais importante que nós, tu só matou o demônio porque não tinha escolha, hoje estaria com ele se não fosse pelo que aconteceu.

- O que tem isso?

- O que tem que sempre prefere os demônios a mim ou Naruto, está fazendo isso porque Sasuke é filho de Fugaku, não porque quer Naruto feliz.

- Eu estou a fazer isso porque o Sasuke é meu filho e porque eles se amam.

- Sei... - deu as costas a Kakashi - Se não me queria mais tivesse apenas falado. - chorava compulsivamente agora, não conseguia segurar.

- Não te quero até voltares a ser o Arcanjo bondoso que eu amo.

- Sempre fui, mas você nunca me amou. - olhou de lado a Kakashi - Adeus. - sumiu logo em seguida, indo sabe-se lá para onde.

Deus não era fraco e seguiu Minato. Podia seguir-lhe o rasto, por muito que este se esforçasse em escondê-lo.

- Minato, sempre te amei.

- Não minta pra mim. - novamente fugiu, não queria ficar perto do maior, estava muito magoado com ele.

O grisalho parou por ali. Não iria correr atrás de quem não queria ser apanhado. Voltou para casa, onde encontrou Sasuke.

- Vou ensinar-te a ser anjo. Queres?

- Hai. - apesar da resposta estava muito triste pelo que aconteceu, não queria que Naruto ficasse daquele jeito e muito menos que Kakashi e Minato brigassem. Ouviu toda a briga, agora sabia o porquê de Minato ser daquele jeito com ele - Tou-san posso perguntar uma coisa antes?

- Com certeza, filho. - sorriu e escutou a pergunta do menor.

- Por acaso o senhor largou o Minato para ficar com meu Otou-san? - olhou pra baixo envergonhado - Gomen, eu ouvi a conversa de vocês.

- Sim. - respondeu.

- Apenas isso? Sim? - balançou a cabeça negativamente - Agora entendo o porquê do Minato não ir com a minha cara, é por causa do meu Otousan mesmo. - olhou nos olhos do maior - Porque fez isso com ele?

- Eu amava mais o Fugaku. Nem Deus consegue controlar os sentimentos.

- Tivesse falado com ele e não tê-lo abandonado. - suspirou - Não vai fazer nada? Vai o deixar ir embora mesmo, ou não o amas mais?

- Se ele não aceitar o meu filho mais velho, eu não o quero. - falou. - Os meus filhos são mais importantes para mim. E eu estou muito desapontado com o que fizeste. Devias ficar com o Naruto.

- Irei ficar com o Naruto, mas provarei a Minato que mereço ele. - sorriu safadamente - Só preciso de um pouco de tempo.

- Espero que consigas isso. - puxou o menor para si e acarinhou-lhe o rosto.

- Sei que irei conseguir. - se aconchegou mais no cinzento, estava amando poder ter alguém com quem contar, afinal seu Aniki não era muito fraternal.

- Também quero miminho, Tou-chan. - pediu um loirinho, parado na entrada da sala.

- Queres? Anda aqui, amorzinho. - chamou Kakashi.

O menor foi e sentou-se perto do meio-irmão e do pai, dando beijos na cara de Kakashi. Sasuke olhou fascinado para Naruto e Kakashi juntos, mas não deixou isso chegar aos seus olhos, não queria que o loirinho percebesse, apenas se mexeu um pouco evitando assim ficar colado a Naruto.

- Papai... - dizia o loirinho, dando agora selinhos como fazia com Minato.

- Filhinho lindo...

- Aham... - Sasuke queria chamar a atenção dos dois - Não querendo interromper, mas temos que treinar Kakashi.

- Também quero... - disse Naruto, fazendo um charminho para Kakashi.

- Tudo bem, vamos todos. - levantou-se, levando Naruto no colo.

- Tou-san... Prefiro que seja apenas nós dois. - não falou mais nada, não diria que queria evitar ficar perto do loiro para não acabar cedendo a tentação.

- Não posso deixar o Naruto em casa sozinho, Sasuke. - saíram de casa.

- Tudo bem então, contanto que ele não me atrapalhe. - seguiu o maior.

Durante o resto daquele dia e de mais sete, Kakashi treinou ambos os filhos no céu, onde o tempo demorava mais a passar. Conseguira tornar os filhos dois anjos de nível de Arcanjo. Naquele momento, deixara-os a descansar e ia ter com Yamato.

- Voltei. - anunciou, chegando perto do traidor, que estava de joelhos e parecia em sofrimento.

- Vai fazer isso parar? Aahhh... - não aguentava mais aquela tortura.

- Vou. - foi aproximando-se do menor e olhou-o nos olhos. - Kai!

- Ah... - caiu com tudo no chão - Arigatou... Ar... Ar...

- Falta gozares... - aproximou-se mais e começou a chupar Yamato.

- Aaaahhhh... - deitou a cabeça para trás - Não faça isso... Não aguentarei muito tempo... Huummm...

Kakashi continuou, lambuzando o pau do subordinado.

- Kami... Aaahhhh... - segurou os cabelos de Deus com força, finalmente poderia gozar, e foi o que fez logo em seguida - Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Kamiiiiiiiii...

Pela quantidade imensa de leite que o mais velho recebeu, este pôde perceber que Yamato desejava aquilo há muito. Bebeu tudinho, satisfeito. Yamato caiu no chão novamente, mais cansado do que antes, ou até mesmo do que um dia antes tivera, arfava sem parar, finalmente tinha gozado, já não aguentava mais aquela tortura.

- Que tal?

Apenas olhou o maior e desmaiou, não tinha mais forças para nada. Kakashi riu e saiu dali, indo ter com os dois filhos.

- Voltei, meus amores. - sorriu.

- Tou-chan! - Naruto sorriu.

- Tou-san... Preciso voltar a Terra, meu Aniki vai desconfiar de algo, e preciso manter as aparências.

- Tudo bem. Vamos lá. - foi na frente. Os seus garotos sabiam bem como ir. Sorriu quando sentiu-os segui-lo.

Assim que chegaram na casa de Naruto, Sasuke respirou fundo, infelizmente era hora de se separarem.

- Tou-san... Acho que nos despedimos aqui, próxima vez que nos veremos somente na guerra... Vou tentar descobrir algo de valia para os anjos, se der eu mesmo venho dar a notícia.

- Arigatou, musuko. - sorriu e de um selinho em Sasuke. - Ja ne. Cuida-te.

- Ok. - olhou a Naruto e apenas fez um tchau com a cabeça, sumiu logo em seguida.

- Hmm... Anda cá, Naru... - chamou Kakashi, vendo que o loiro iria começar a chorar.

- Papai... eu amo tanto o Sasuke...

- Eu sei, lindo...

†

Sasuke foi direto ao inferno, precisava urgente falar ao seu Aniki que já estava com os poderes dos anjos, agora finalmente poderiam ganhar aquela guerra.

- Aniki... - entrou com tudo na sala de reuniões, e como das outras vezes viu muitas pessoas reunidas - Boas novas... - sorria safadamente.

- Eu bem sei que boas novas são essas... - riu o Diabo, acariciando o corpo "novo" do Otouto. - Hmm...

- Gostou? - se exibia não apenas para o maior, mas para todos daquela sala - E não é só isso.

- Quero experimentar esta versão. - apertou o membro de Sasuke e esfregou-se no bumbum deste.

- Espere Aniki, vai ter muito tempo para experimentar depois que ganharmos a guerra... Fui treinado pelo meu Otou-san, o Naruto também foi, mas sou bem mais forte que ele. - apertou também o membro do maior, gemendo sensualmente no ouvido deste, os de mais apenas observavam calados.

- Deus é muito burro, hã? - riu maleficamente e lambeu o pescoço angelical de Sasuke. - Ouviram? A guerra é nossa!

Todos na sala fizeram o maior alvoroço, tinham certeza que daquela vez ganhavam a guerra e de quebra ainda matavam Deus.

- Aniki... Gostaria de conversar em particular com você, poderíamos?

- Claro. - olhou para a elite. - Saiam daqui agora.

Todos se levantaram e sem dizer mais nada foram pra fora, não era muito bom desobedecer ao Diabo.

- Vamos lá conversar. - pegou no menor ao colo e beijou-o.

Retribuiu ao beijo com vontade, apertava todos os lugares que podia, pegava em tudo que tinha alcance, mas queria mesmo era experimentar alguns poderes novos com o maior, coisa que já havia visto Kakashi usar, mas nunca havia usado, só sabia que também podia.

- Estava com saudades Aniki... - disse no meio do beijo.

_Keizoku..._


	12. Tenshi to kami wa, subete no hajimarides

_Izen wa Tenshi to Akuma no - Sensō_:

- Aniki... Gostaria de conversar em particular com você, poderíamos?

- Claro. - olhou para a elite. - Saiam daqui agora.

Todos se levantaram e sem dizer mais nada foram pra fora, não era muito bom desobedecer ao Diabo.

- Vamos lá conversar. - pegou no menor ao colo e beijou-o.

Retribuiu ao beijo com vontade, apertava todos os lugares que podia, pegava em tudo que tinha alcance, mas queria mesmo era experimentar alguns poderes novos com o maior, coisa que já havia visto Kakashi usar, mas nunca havia usado, só sabia que também podia.

- Estava com saudades Aniki... - disse no meio do beijo.

_Ima:_

- Eu também estava... - despiu-se num segundo e mostrou-se já ereto. - Estou muito ansioso por meter aí, lindo.

- E estou louco para ter você dentro de mim... Mas antes... - despiu-se também e usou o que havia aprendido com Kakashi, manipulou a mente de Itachi para ele se sentir sendo estocado - Gostas? Uma coisinha nova que aprendi.

- Ei! Foi fraquinho, não és ele. Mas foi gostoso. - elogiou o mais velho. Perguntava-se como seria que Deus faria aquilo.

- Ele manipula as mentes... - riu - Também posso ler a sua agora, posso ler todas, até mesmo a de Deus.

- Gostava que ele manipulasse a minha para o prazer. Pena, vou acabar com ele.

- Vai sim... Mas quem vai te manipular para o prazer aqui sou eu. - novamente fez Itachi sentir-se sendo estocado, mas dessa vez muito mais forte que da outra, no mesmo instante abaixou e abocanhou e membro teso do maior de uma só vez.

- Ahhhhh... Ahhhhhhh! - gritou o Uchiha, sentindo enorme duplo prazer. Até para ele era impossível não gemer naquelas condições.

Sasuke sorriu e continuou a chupar aquele membro que tanto amava, os movimentos de vai e vem eram rápidos, sabia que o maior não gostava de lerdeza. Segurou a bunda de Itachi e meteu levemente um dedo nesta, enquanto ia manipulando a mente dele para sentir cada vez mais prazer.

- Hmmmm... Ahhhhhhhhh...! - Itachi forçava a boca de Sasuke, fodendo-a todinha. Estava a sentir um prazer louco. Aquilo sim, era de jeito! - Sasuuuuuuu...

Sasuke vendo que havia pegado de jeito no maior saiu um pouco e colocou-o em cima da mesa de reuniões, abriu a perna dele e meteu não um, mas três dedos dentro da entradinha deliciosa dele, sua boca voltou ao pau teso, e com gula engoliu tudo novamente voltando a fazer movimentos frenéticos.

- Vou morrer... De tanto... Prazer... - Itachi era muito macho, mas ser comido pelo Otouto era uma idéia excitante. - Vem... Come-me, Otouto!

Sasuke sorriu e foi fazer como era ordenado, largou o membro teso do maior e se inclinou um pouco em cima dele, apenas o suficiente para poder meter seu pau todinho de uma só vez.

- Ahhh Itachi... É tão delicioso aqui dentro... - estocava sem parar, bombava com muita força.

- Mais, mais! - pedinchava o Diabo, entregue à luxúria e ao prazer. Abriu-se mais. Queria mais daquele pau enorme.

- Dou tudo que você quiser... - meteu com mais força ainda, a cada estocada o sexo ficava mais insano ainda, não sabia quanto tempo se controlaria.

- Estocado por dois paus... - devido à manipulação da mente, era essa a sensação que o maior tinha. - Hmmmm...

- Aniki... Aaahhh... Não vou aguentar mais... - estava chegando a seu limite, a qualquer momento poderia gozar - Teu rabinho é muito gostoso... Huummm...

- E-Eu sei... - gemeu, também no limite das forças. - Também vou gozar, Otouto...

- Então vamos juntos... - aumentou o máximo que pode as estocadas e no instante seguinte gozou deliciosamente, melando todo o interior de Itachi - Ahhhhhhhhhhh... Anikiiiii...

- Hmmm... Ahhhhhh! Sasuke! - gemeu o diabo, arqueando-se e gozando gostoso. Tremia muito, deliciado pela transa que acabara de ter.

- Aniki... Ar... Ar... Teu rabinho é tão gostoso... Queria ter te comido assim antes... - se deitou ao lado do maior na mesa - Mas eu ainda quero uma coisinha... - fazia uma carinha de gatinho pidão.

- Que coisinha, delicinha de Otouto? - indagou, sabendo bem o que o anjinho-demónio safado queria.

- Quero que tu foda o meu rabinho. - pois um dedo na boquinha, de forma que parecesse mais safadinho.

- Garanto que vais pagar bem caro por teres metido em mim, garoto atrevido. - gargalhou e começou a esfregar-se na entradinha do garoto.

- Nossa, mas já está assim Aniki? - sentia o pau teso do maior em seu rabinho, estava quase delirando de tanto tesão - Mete em mim mete gostoso... Mete bem fundo no meu rabinho, to louquinho pra te sentir por inteiro em mim...

- Quanta safadeza! - deu um tapa sofrido no Uchiha menor e meteu tudo de uma vez com força, dando um gemido longo de satisfação. - Hmmm... Como os anjos são bons de rabinho... Está muito melhor agora, Sasu...

- Aaaaaahhhhhhh... Nunca senti teu pau assim em mim antes Aniki... Huuuummmm... - sentia todo o pau de Itachi em seu interior, como se tivesse adquirido mais sensibilidade ali - Eu quero mais Tachi... Mete mais em mim, onegai...

O Diabo assim fez. Deu prazer a si e ao seu irmãozinho, fodendo bem aquele rabinho aberto para si, pedindo pelo seu enorme e gostoso pau.

- Assim, safado? Hmmmm... Que delícia de rabinho... Deus fez um bom trabalho...

- Hai... É assim que eu gosto... Huummm... - seu corpo inteiro tremia com a intensidade das estocadas do maior, estava indo a loucura com aquilo - Mais Aniki, me da mais... - ergueu as pernas deixando assim seu rabinho mais aberto ainda para Itachi.

- Ahhh... Ahhhhhh... Toma, safado... - gemeu o maior, batendo com força no rabinho angelical de Sasuke. - Vou gozar bem gostoso dentro de ti...

- Hai... Goza sim... Aaahhh... - agarrou Itachi com força e beijou-lhe os lábios com urgência, sua língua explorava todos os cantos que podia daquela cavidade deliciosa. O maior retribuía e sugava a língua do irmão com força.

- Hmmm... - o seu membro começou a pulsar, já perto de ejacular.

- Ahhh... Tachi... - seu corpo inteiro tremia, também estava perto de gozar, e sentir o pau do maior pulsando dentro de si estava levando-o a loucura - Mais rápido Aniki... Aahhhh... Mais forte... Vou gozar...

Após mais estocadas violentas, o Uchiha chefe gozou intensamente, arranhando Sasuke.

- Ahhhhh!

- Tachi-nii... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... - Sasuke acabou gozando ao sentir os jatos de esperma do maior dentro de si, estava acabado, não fisicamente, mas emocionalmente...

- Que delícia, Otouto. - falou, lambendo o sémen do menor e saindo do interior deste. - Muito delicinha.

- Delicia é você Aniki... - passou a mão pelo corpo do maior e se largou na mesa - Estou acabado.

- Anjinhos são fraquinhos. Delícia, dá para eu foder o rabinho de Deus?

- Com esse teu fogo todo dá sim... Mas duvido que ele deixe. - sorriu ao maior, coisa que não fazia sempre, pelo menos não pra ele - Vamos iniciar essa guerra quando?

- Quando me der jeito. Mas está para breve. - respondeu.

- Temos que agir rápido, os anjos já estão quase prontos. - sentou-se e olhou a porta - Tem alguém desagradável querendo entrar...

- É melhor irmos andando. - falou, colocando as roupas bem rápido.

A pessoa que estava do lado de fora da porta bateu, precisava e muito falar com Itachi.

- Acho melhor ver quem é Aniki. - Sasuke disse já vestido.

Itachi abriu a porta com o pensamento.

- Entra, Neji. - ordenou o maior.

- Itachi-sama... - olhou Sasuke na sala e abaixou a cabeça - Vim lhe dar um recado de Madara... - seu coração doía muito, amava o Diabo, mas sabia não ser correspondido.

- Diz lá o que o meu Oji-san quer.

- Ele mandou avisar que está tudo pronto. Podemos começar a guerra a qualquer momento. - olhou a Itachi e deu um sorriso fraco.

- Arigatou, Neji. - sorriu também. Caminhou para o moreno menor e deu-lhe um beijo de língua - Recompensa por seres um bom menino.

- A-arigatou... - se fosse possível teria ficado todo vermelho tamanha era a vergonha que sentia. Saiu da sala sem dizer mais nada.

- Então Itachi... - Sasuke se aproximou do maior e lhe enlaçou o pescoço - Vai fazer o que agora?

- Vamos para nossa casa.

- Só? - deu de ombros e largou o maior - Tudo bem. - disse desaparecendo logo em seguida, mas não como demônio, e sim como anjo.

- Garoto safado. Lá porque Deus meteu no rabinho dele... - disse Itachi, sorrindo de canto.

- Itachi. - Sasuke chamou assim que já estava no apartamento.

- Diz.

- Aff. - virou e viu o maior - Então... Quis vir pra cá por quê?

†

Minato estava a muito tempo escondido no céu, viu todo o treinamento de seu anjinho com Sasuke, e agora até podia dizer que gostava do demôninho, se não fosse pelo pai dele. Não pode ir pro seu quarto, afinal achariam ele ali muito facilmente, então optou por ficar numa das florestas que tinha lá, havia uma casinha abandonada, que nesse momento de abandonada só por fora mesmo, estava vivendo a muito lá. Sua vida desde que abandonou Kakashi e Naruto estava monótona, mas ninguém mandou procurar encrenca, sabia desde o principio que aquilo aconteceria. Estava de pé na sala olhando pela janela já fazia um bom tempo, resolveu então ir se deitar, infelizmente não tinha nada para fazer por ali.

- Yo! - exclamou uma voz grave e sensual, vinda da sala. A figura que chegara possuía longos cabelos cinza. Chegavam ao fundo das costas. Mas seriam bem maiores dali por uns tempos. Alguns caíam pelos ombros. A cara era angelical e os dentes brancos e afiadíssimos. Olhos negros e profundos. Pele mais pálida do que o costume. Vestia as habituais vestes branquíssimas. Kakashi mudara com a libertação de poder pela metade.

- Kakashi? - Minato se assustou ao ouvir a voz do amante vindo da sala, não esperava ser encontrado tão rapidamente. Respirou fundo, ou agora seria seu fim ou o começo de tudo, novamente. Levantou-se e foi até a sala, ficando estático com o que viu, não se lembrava de ter visto o cinzento tão lindo em toda sua existência - Ka-Kaka... Kakashi...

- Não foi muito fácil encontrar-te, mas cá estamos. - olhou a casa. - Esta sempre foi a tua favorita, estou errado?

- Iie... - olhou em volta, era óbvio que o maior o conhecia - Veio aqui para que? Vai me matar por acaso? - estava com medo.

- Claro que não vou. Até parece que vou matar quem amo. - abraçou o loiro e beijou-lhe o pescoço. - Eu estava com muitas saudades.

- Eu também estava... - abraçou o maior e colocou sua cabeça em seu pescoço, se ali no céu pudesse, estaria chorando - Senti tanta sua falta meu amor, te ver de longe foi tão ruim... Queria te tocar, mas não podia, queria me entregar a você, mas não o tinha comigo.

- Não devias ter fugido Mi. - murmurou, afagando-lhe os cabelos dourados. – Ai shiteru...

- Ai shiterumo... Fiquei com medo, não de morrer, mas de te perder para sempre. Gomenasai Kakashi.

- Está tudo bem agora. Temos que ir para a Guerra, amor. E o Sasuke foi encontrar-se com o Diabo... - jogou o cabelo para trás, charmosamente. - Que coisa.

- Pelo que vi eles treinando, ele se deu muito bem com os poderes de anjo. Espero que ele possa proteger nosso filho. - passou as mãos pelo cabelo do maior e sorriu, estava delicioso.

- Estes cabelos são enormes... - lamentou-se. - Pior é que vão crescer ainda mais. Terei que apanhá-los num rabo de cavalo. - tocou os fios cinzentos. - Quanto ao Sasu, ele é um excelente anjo. Tenho a certeza de que fará o melhor para todos nós.

- Espero que sim, confio em você. - abraçou o maior - Vamos meu amor?

- Com certeza. - sorriu e, no momento seguinte, uma armadura de prata super leve envolvia-lhe o corpo. Metade da sua face ficava oculta. Os cabelos cresceram até abaixo do joelho e o grisalho apanhou-os. - Mete a tua armadura também.

- Hai. - numa fração de segundo estava com sua armadura, esta era inteira prateada, o elmo cobria-lhe quase a face toda, sua espada era enorme, quase do tamanho do próprio anjo - Estou pronto.

- Sabes o que eu acho? Eu queria um elmo que cobrisse olhos... - falou, tocando a parte da armadura que lhe subia pelo pescoço e ia até o meio do nariz. - E a minha arma é deselegante. - fez então aparecer uma enorme foice.

- Nossa, não sabia que gostava dessas coisas... - olhou o maior de cima a baixo - Mas saiba que ficou muito bonito.

- Vou fazer isto de outra maneira. - mudou a armadura como queria e ficou com o elmo a cobrir a cabeça desde a nuca até aos olhos, deixando-os cobertos. Desprendeu o cabelo cinza enorme. - Pronto.

- Realmente ficou melhor. - sorriu e foi até a porta - A guerra já vai começar ou nós que a iniciaremos?

- Vamos dar esse privilégio aos nossos nobres adversários, como sempre. Além disso... - fez a outra enorme foice aparecer. - Tenho que me reunir com os restantes seis arcanjos.

- Verdade, precisamos reunir nossos exércitos. - fechou os olhos por um instante e logo em seguida os abriu - Pronto, já falei com os meus guerreiros, vão nos encontrar nos portões em meia hora.

- Eu convoquei os restantes Arcanjos para a sala de Deus. - informou o grisalho, caminhando. - Não vejo nada com este elmo. - comentou.

- Tire oras. - olhou ao maior indignado - Está muito belo, mas se vai atrapalhar é melhor deixá-lo pequeno não é mesmo?

- Eu estava a brincar, amor. Deus consegue ver tudo o que quer e só não vê o que não quer. - deu um beijo em Minato e foi logo para a sua sala. Quando lá chegou, notou seis belos arcanjos curvados à sua espera.

Minato mais que depressa foi se juntar aos outros arcanjos, podia ser intimo de Deus, mas nunca faltaria ao respeito com ele na frente dos outros subordinados. Ajoelhou-se e esperou o maior começar a falar.

- Bom, como já devem saber, a Guerra está aí a estalar. Mais uma vez, o início virá do sub-mundo. De vós eu espero a competência das outras guerras. - olhou as armaduras de cada Arcanjo. Eram todas de pura prata e lindíssimas. - Levantem-se e apresentem-se.

- Arcanjo Minato se apresentando Senhor. - Minato se levantou primeiro.

- Arcanjo Shikamaru aqui, Senhor. - logo depois, o Arcanjo mais novo levantou-se. Possuía os cabelos negros apanhados no rabo de cavalo. Parecia preguiçoso e nada poderoso, mas não era Arcanjo à toa.

- Akasuna no Sasori se apresentando Senhor. - Sasori tinha a face séria, não gostava muito das guerras, um dia quase perdera Deidara em uma, desde aquele dia odiava demônios.

- Yamato presente, Senhor. - desde aquele dia vergonhoso, Yamato só imaginava perversões com Deus, pelo que achou melhor não olhar muito para o superior.

- Arcanjo Deidara aqui Senhor. - Deidara estava ao lado de Sasori, e sem que ninguém percebesse dava as mãos para o ruivo. Tinha medo do que viria a seguir, mas sabia que se estivesse com Sasori nada de mau lhe aconteceria.

- Arcanja Tsunade bem aqui ao seu dispor, Kakashi Kami-sama. - falou a única mulher da elite dos anjos. Sorria para o Senhor. Nunca morrera numa guerra e tinha orgulho disso. - Se me permite, Kami, esses cabelos enormes e essa armadura deixam-no ainda mais belo.

- Arigatou, Tsunade. - sorriu abertamente.

- Arcanjo Asuma Senhor. - o moreno olhou para Tsunade e tirando seu costumeiro cigarro da boca falou - Como sempre puxando o saco do Senhor não é Nade. - sorriu e balançou a cabeça, voltando a ficar quieto e olhar somente a Kami.

- Eu estava a falar a verdade. Kami é um tesão.

- Nade. - Minato falou, não sabia do que era capaz de fazer por ciúmes a seu amado.

- Estamos no céu, Tsunade. - o guerreiro de longos cabelos cinza falou.

Minato olhou para a arcanja e com um sorriso no rosto se voltou para frente novamente. Agora era só esperar as ordem e passá-las a seus guerreiros.

- Bom, quero todos os anjos na Terra. Yamato, tu e a Tsunade vão primeiro e constroem barreiras anti-demónios. São os melhores a fazer isso. Eu depois confiro e fortifico.

Ao ouvirem a ordem, ambos disseram "Sim, senhor!" e desapareceram.

- Os restantes chamam os respectivos exércitos e esperam a chegada de Satã. - concluiu Deus, descendo do altar.

Minato saiu ao lado de Sasori e Deidara, eles que ficavam na frente, por isso que quando se tinha muitas baixar era sempre nos exércitos deles, mas eram forte s confiavam nos seus guerreiros. Enquanto isso Shikamaru sumiu indo se juntar a seus homens. Minato havia chamado Naruto também quando falou com seus subordinados, sentia muita falta do filho, queria vê-lo em outra situação, mas não tinha escolha.

Invocado pelos pais, o anjinho Naruto apareceu diante Deus e Minato.

- Cheguei. - deu um meio sorriso.

- Estamos todos prontos Naruto. Podemos ir. - olhou para Kakashi e se voltou ao filho novamente - Você está pronto?

- Estou... Mas eu sou muito fraquinho, o que vou fazer lá abaixo?

- Vai ficar comigo e com meus homens na linha de frente meu filho, e você não é fraco, sei que Kami te treinou muito bem. - sorriu docemente ao garoto - Temos que ir logo, os demônios já vão começar a agir.

- É, vamos. - disse Deus, tomando a dianteira para o grande portão.

_Keizoku..._


	13. Saigo no tatakai

Itachi estava na sala de reuniões novamente, havia convocado seus sete generais demônios. Com a guerra prestes a começas, precisavam ver se estava tudo pronto. Ouviu uma batida na porta, e logo em seguida os generais entraram.

- Shisui a apresentar-se, senhor. - o demónio ajoelhou-se perante Itachi e baixou a cabeça.

- Hidan aqui, Senhor. - como Shisui, também se ajoelhou perante a presença de seu Senhor.

- Obito. - disse apenas o moreno, fazendo como os outros dois demónios.

- Kakuzu, Senhor. - deu um sorriso travesso e também se ajoelhou.

- A Ino chegou. - a loira pavoneou-se como se fosse um demónio muito importante e fez apenas uma vénia.

Itachi olhou torto para a demôninha, mas não fez nada, apesar de odiá-la.

- General Madara, a seu dispor, meu sobrinho querido. - como sempre, Madara não podia deixar de zoar com a cara de Itachi. Se ajoelhou.

- Gaara a apresentar-se. - o ruivo também se ajoelhou. A sua aura era simplesmente sanguinária.

- Pois bem. - disse Itachi - Vejo que estão todos aqui, mas quero saber mesmo é se estão prontos. - olhou a Madara, que lhe deu um leve sorriso - Vejo que sim. - sorriu também - Como sabem, com Sasuke ao nosso lado, essa guerra já é nossa. Então, façam suas formações, como vocês já devem estar cansados de fazer. E vão logo, ajam rápidos. Não quero ver nenhum anjo de pé ao término da guerra. - parou e pensou - Pensando bem, deixem o loirinho mais novo para mim. - sorriu pretensioso.

- Hai! - todos os generais exclamaram e retiraram-se, indo fazer cada formação com os exércitos respectivos. Estavam demasiado otimistas para esta guerra.

- Sasuke! - a voz de Itachi ecoou pelo inferno, procurando o irmão.

- Fale Aniki. - Sasuke apareceu do nada, bem atrás de Itachi.

- Estás pronto, anjo-demónio?

- Estou pronto faz tempo, só esperava você me chamar. - caminhou até estar em frente a Itachi, e se aproximando bastante, quase colando os lábios, falou: - Está guerra já é nossa Aniki, vamos logo.

- Com certeza. - beijou o meio-irmão e saiu com ele, para começar os ataques.

†

Já no campo de batalha, anjos e demônios se encaravam. Esperavam apenas seus Senhores mandarem começar. Itachi olhava para Kakashi com intensidade no olhar. Sabia que seria o primeiro a atacar, mas tinham que começar as apresentações. Se dirigiu a frente, com Sasuke junto a si.

- Acho que devemos fazer as apresentações Kakashi. Estou aqui com 7 Generais e suas tropas. Os generais são: Kakuzu, Hidan, Gaara, Madara, Ino, Shisui e Obito. Junto a mim tem meu sub-comandante, Sasuke. - sorriu ao falar o nome do irmão, e fez que sim com a cabeça, para Kakashi começar a falar.

O grisalho sorria.

- Não vou estar com apresentações, já nos conhecemos muito bem. Agora... Não sabia que as guerras começavam deste jeito tão murcho.

- Talvez você não soubesse por que sempre fugiu das guerras. - sorriu, desafiando Kami - Mas tudo bem, vamos logo ao que interessa. - voltou ao seu lugar com seu Otouto, e sem nem mesmo ordenar, o primeiro batalhão começou a atacar.

Os anjos avançaram também. Usavam uma formação que lembrava um escorpião. O esquadrão que avançou foi o de Sasori. Era dos esquadrões mais fortes e logo tomou a dianteira sobre os demónios.

O batalhão que afrontava diretamente o de Sasori, era o de Hidan. Este, composto de mil demônios, ia com tudo para cima de seus adversários. Uns usavam foices, já outros se transformavam em cães do inferno, outros então tinham asas e usavam lanças para atacar ou até mesmo arco e flecha. Desferiam golpes constantemente contra os anjos, conseguindo matar alguns, mas também perdendo guerreiros. O pior de tudo era o cheiro forte de enxofre, principalmente dos cães.

Deus estava impaciente com tudo aquilo. Tão impaciente que não se conteve e, apontando as mãos para o batalhão de Hidan, fez milhares de grossas agulhas de prata pura aparecerem e caírem sobre os demónios.

- _"Não suporto este cheiro..."_ - pensava.

Vários guerreiros de Hidan morreram com o ataque de Deus, mas muitos sobreviveram também. Itachi não ficou nada feliz com aquilo, e para contra atacar, lançou um fogo especial, que somente ele tinha no inferno. Era um fogo negro, que não se apagava com nada, somente quando queimava tudo a sua volta.

Deus torceu o nariz ao ver aquilo. Antes que o fogo se alastrasse muito para o seu lado, fez uma barreira que ele sabia que aquele fogo não queimaria nunca.

No combate contra o exército de Hidan, os anjos de Sasori davam bem. Infelizmente, também apanhavam. Sasori voou e foi até Hidan, empunhando um enorme machado de pura prata.

Hidan se viu encurralado com a aproximação do anjo ruivo, olhos para todos os lados, não tinha como escapar, só existiam anjos a sua volta. Sabia que iria morrer, mas levaria muitos anjos junto a si. Com um único golpe de sua foice tripla, matou em torno de 20 anjos.

- Morre, filho de Satã! - gritou Sasori, levando o machado à cabeça de Hidan. Cortou-lhe todo o corpo, ao meio e de alto a baixo. Este tornou-se pó e desapareceu.

Kakuzu que tinha visto o ocorrido se enfureceu, e com todo seu batalhão foi pra cima de Sasori. Estava com muita raiva, haviam matado seu koibito, não deixaria barato.

Ao ver aquilo, Sasori chamou o resto do batalhão para combater os demónios de Kakuzu. Com o seu machado, partiu para cima do general demónio.

- _"Muito feio, este."_ - pensou, ficando à frente de Kakuzu.

Kakuzu estava com muita raiva do ruivo, e ver ele vindo com toda a força para cima de si fez ficar com mais raiva ainda. Seu exército junto com o que restou de seu finado koi, foram para cima de Sasori. Queria matá-lo, mutilá-lo, e tentou. Com linhas que saiam de seu corpo, tentou enforcar o anjo, quase conseguindo. Por muito pouco Sasori conseguiu escapar, mas se continuasse em batalha, com certeza morreria.

A única Arcanja que havia no exército de Deus voou a pique até ao demónio que dera um trato em Sasori. Com as suas sai empunhadas, ameaçou Kakuzu.

- Ei! Pronto para morrer? - cruzou as sai várias vezes e começou a chover água benta dos céus.

- Mas como... - Kakuzu não pode dizer mais nada, aquela água benta era muito poderosa. Viu seus semelhantes morrerem, e tinha a certeza, se juntaria a seu amado. Com um sorriso no rosto, se deixou morrer.

- _"Desse jeito acabamos com todos já..."_ - pensou, desanimada.

Deidara ficou preocupado com o namorado, mas sabia que Deus já estava a tratar dele. Foi para frente com o seu exército. O loiro empunhava duas pistolas bem desenhadas.

Quem tomou a dianteira dessa vez foi Ino. A loira não gostava muito de Kakuzu nem de Hidan, mas vê-los morrendo não estava em seus planos. Queria com todo fervor matar aquele loiro que a olhava. Com uma espada foi pra cima de Deidara, desferindo golpes em todo corpo do loiro.

- Isso faz ventinho. - disse Deidara, disparando e acertando em cheio na testa da loira.

Ino explodiu no mesmo instante, não teve tempo nem de gritar, muito menos de tentar se esquivar. Madara que olhava de longe resolveu agir, mas não contra Deidara, e sim, contra Tsunade. Com suas mãos em fogo, foi em direção a arcanja, pronto para desferir um golpe mortal.

- _"Vingança?"_ - pensou a anja, preparando-se para o confronto. No lugar da sai que usava na mão esquerda, um escudo de prata apareceu. - Vamos lá, gostoso!

- Muito obrigado Nade, mas esse gostoso aqui será o último que você verá. - com um sorriso mais que presunçoso, foi em direção a arcanja, acertando-a em vários lugares, sabia que aquilo não a mataria tão fácil, mas se enfraquecesse ela, quem sabe talvez conseguisse.

- Ai sim? - metade dos golpes, Tsunade protegia-se com o escudo. Fez cair mais chuva. - Vingança não é fácil.

- Mas eu tenho certeza que irei matá-la. - a chuva não lhe tinha efeito, com essa constatação, foi com tudo para cima da loira, fez sua mão virar uma foice de fogo, e esta foice ia direto ao coração da arcanja.

- Epa... - o escudo de prata de Tsunade colocou-se à frente e protegeu-a do embate. - Sou dura, querido.

- Não se preocupe, vou quebrar essa sua dureza. - com mais raiva do que já estava, reuniu mais força e foi com tudo para cima da arcanja, acertando em cheio o escudo dela - E agora?

- Hmpf! - a loira lançou a sai que tinha na mão. Esta cravou a perna do moreno.

- É mesmo uma vadia... Mas isso não vai ficar assim. - conjurou várias adagas, todas elas com fogo em volta. Com toda sua força lançou na loira, fazendo várias cravarem pelo corpo da mesma.

- Ah! - gemeu, incapaz de se defender de todas. Porém, a maioria foi defendida pelas asas enormes da arcanja.

Madara estava com um sorriso vitorioso na face, e vendo a oportunidade de dar um golpe fatal na arcanja, correu rapidamente até ela, uma espada de quase seu tamanho em punhos, essa ia direto ao coração de Tsunade, se não fosse por um anjo.

Asuma chegou bem na hora de proteger a sua amada. Deixou-se ser trespassado pela espada de Madara.

- Ahhhh! - gritou, por sentir aquele fogo queimá-lo por dentro. O seu corpo cedeu e queimou todo. Mas, pelo menos, levou um sorriso na face.

- Escapou por pouco Tsunade. - deu um sorriso falso - Vai querer continuar e morrer ou quer sofrer a morte de seu amado?

- Amado? - indagou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Está certo que ele também é filho de Deus, mas eu não tinha nada com ele.

- Imagino, se não tivesse, ele não teria morrido por você. Ou será que ele te amava e você não sabia? - terminou a frase dando as costas a arcanja e indo se juntar aos outros demônios.

Abanou as asas e fez vento. Muito vento, com o qual iam várias espadas e adagas de prata.

Itachi conseguiu proteger seus demônios bem a tempo, mas infelizmente alguns não ficaram dentro de seu campo de proteção. Dessa vez foi Obito que foi para a frente de batalha, seu mil guerreiros sedentos por estraçalhar alguns anjos.

Desta vez foi o estrategista mestre que se chegou à frente. Tinha montado uma armadilha, só esperava que resultasse. Deu indicações aos seus anjos, os quais avançaram sobre o batalhão de Obito, fazendo rodinha à volta destes.

Obito encarava Shikamaru com ódio, mas sabia muito bem como se livrar daquilo. Usando um de seus poderes especiais, se tele-transportou junto com seu exército para fora da roda, fazendo assim eles ficarem no meio. Ordenou com um grito que todos seus demônios atacassem Shikamaru.

- Chikusho... - murmurou o estrategista, que não era nada bom em confronto direto. Os seus aliados atacaram os demónios, completamente afoitos.

Obito com um sorriso presunçoso viu uma enorme brecha no ataque do inimigo, indo diretamente a ele. Sem nem mesmo deixar Shikamaru ver, cortou-lhe a cabeça com uma katana. Saindo do campo de batalha no mesmo instante, só deixando seus homens.

Deus suspirou. Reviver Shikamaru daria um trabalhão. Usou as suas foices e matou todos os batalhões demoníacos no campo de batalha, tal era a sua ânsia de acabar logo com aquilo.

Itachi riu do movimento de Kami, não fez nada, não ligava para os demônios. Olhou para Sasuke que estava a seu lado direito, e em seguida a Neji, que estava a seu lado esquerdo. Sorriu e beijou o anjo. Logo seria sua vez de entrar de cabeça naquela batalha.

Kakashi ficou de frente para Satã e içou uma foice, como se o chamasse.

Itachi sorriu, finalmente sua hora havia chegado, deu um beijo em Neji e em Sasuke, piscando para o irmão logo em seguida, ele sabia o que fazer, e quando fazer. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos, um desenho parecido com uma shuriken neles. E assim foi em direção a Kami.

- Vamos a isto, Satã. - disse o grisalho de longos cabelos, cruzando as foices.

- Vamos logo, que a batalha final, comece. - correu em direção a Kami, ficando invisível e aparecendo atrás do cinzento, quase acertando o mesmo, só não acertou porque Kami era esperto, e rápido.

O confronto era muito rápido, devido às altas velocidades de ambos os superiores. Um desferia um golpe no ar, o outro desviava-se.

Itachi não achava nenhuma brecha para poder desferir um golpe mortal, ou pelo menos um que machucasse bastante a Kami. Sabia que poucas coisas fariam isso com ele, e também que poucas fariam isso consigo mesmo. Os espectadores, guerreiros daquela batalha pela Terra, pararam de lutar, só para poder apreciar aquela que seria uma batalha épica.

Minato estava nervoso. Tinha medo de perder Kakashi. Então, vez ou outro, disparava as suas flechas. Estas quase sempre chegavam perto de Satã. Porém, este desaparecia na sua luta contra Deus.

Neji não gostava nada do que estava vendo, e como também usava flechas, sendo estas com o poder de matar anjos, atirou contra Minato, não perderia seu amado Itachi por nada.

O loiro teve vontade de matar aquele fedelho, mas nem se importou: apenas colocou uma proteção à sua volta e continuou o seu trabalho.

Enquanto isso Itachi lutava com toda vontade contra Kakashi. Quase conseguiu acertá-lo no peito, mas por causa de umas das flechas de Minato teve que sair do caminho bem na hora. Atacava sem parar, estava certo que logo Sasuke agiria.

- Que enjôo... - disse Kami, jogando as suas foices contra Itachi. Rodou-as e tentou acertar. Por pouco não tirou um braço ao moreno. Mas também não importava, tinha outras ocasiões.

Itachi ficou com tanta raiva de Kakashi, que reuniu um pouco de poderes na mãos e soltou uma enorme bola de fogo pela boca, essa ia diretamente a Kami.

- Epa... - sorriu de canto e cruzou as armas. Uma enorme esfera azul e brilhosa apareceu do cruzamento. Soltou as foices e o seu ataque foi desferido de encontro ao fogo de Itachi.

Sasuke observava tudo atentamente, iria agir logo após aquele ataque, iria surpreender a todos, inclusive a seu Aniki, afinal o maior achava que estava a seu lado naquela guerra. Olhou para Naruto, e o que viu não lhe agradou em nada, tentou fazer algo, mas já era tarde de mais.

O loiro voava depressa para o meio de Itachi e Kakashi, onde os ataques iriam colidir. Sabia que aquele confronto iria fazer o planeta quase voar. Tinha que usar a sua técnica de contenção. Contudo, no momento, já não havia nada a fazer. Infelizmente, viu-se apanhado no meio e foi atingido.

Minato arregalou os seus olhos azuis. Deus desarmou-se e voou até ao seu filho.

- Naruto...

Sasuke arregalou os olhos, não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Todos pararam a luta no mesmo instante, Itachi estava atônito, não podia ter sido ele a fazer aquilo. Se ajoelhou no chão, fraco.

Sasuke correu até o loiro e se ajoelha ao lado dele, logo vê que o loiro começa a desaparecer, sabia que aquilo significava uma coisa, o loiro estava morrendo.

- Naru meu amor, não me abandone onegai. - segurava o loiro nos braços e tava leve tapas na face dele - Naru meu amor... Naru...

Nesse instante Naruto olha nos olhos de Sasuke e diz suas últimas palavras.

- Ai shiteru Sasu. - desaparece logo em seguida, era o fim, Naruto estava morto.

- NARUTOOOOOOOO!

_Fim!_


End file.
